Porque me casei com Draco Malfoy
by Shadow's fairy
Summary: Draco Malfoy precisa de uma esposa temporária… Ginny Weasley odeia Draco mas não pode rejeitar a oferta de noivado quando é a única maneira de fugir ao seu noivo. Mas cedo percebe que partilhar a cama com o louro é mais dificil do que imaginara!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Enquanto Ginny abria os olhos para se orientar, sabia que deveria haver mil e uma perguntas rodando na sua cabeça. Os seus olhos cor avelã começaram a focar a sala lentamente, procurando qualquer pista sobre o que estava fazendo num quarto tão elegantemente decorado, numa cama tão grande e, reparando num forte braço sobre si, que diabos estava a fazer nos braços de Draco Malfoy.

MALFOY?

Só pensar nesse nome provocava-lhe calafrios, ódio. Um ódio para um homem que apesar de o reconhecer, verdadeiramente mal o conhecia, um homem que, com um ligeiro movimento da sua varinha, tinha mudado a vida da família de Ginny para sempre.

Mas por um momento, antes que prevalecesse a prudência, antes que todas as perguntas exigissem uma resposta, Ginny olhou o outro lado, para o seu companheiro de cama, e permitiu-se uns segundos para apreciar um homem com feições tão perfeitas. Tão perfeitas que era difícil acreditar que alguém tão bonito pudesse causar tanta dor.

Bonito.

De cabelo louro, largas pestanas de um tom mais escuro, boca fina mas sensual, barba ainda por fazer da manhã, que obscurecia ligeiramente a sua mandíbula forte e angulosa, cada parte dele era deliciosa.

Um suspiro involuntário escapou dos lábios de Ginny ao ver quão alto ele era. Seus pés imaculados, que certamente usariam com uns caros sapatos italianos para combinar com as calças escuras que usava, descansavam quase no final da cama e as suas pernas pareciam prolongar-se eternamente. Ginny evitou olhar para a parte central do corpo masculino, à altura da cintura, e foi directamente à camisa branca de algodão que ele ostentava aberta.

A mancha de rímel que havia sobre a malha falava por si mesma. Ela tinha estado a chorar.

Pior que isso, tinha estado a chorar nos braços de Draco.

Aquele facto horrorizou-a. Ela nunca chorava, nunca! Nunca baixava a guarda daquela maneira. Tentou recordar alguma excepção, mas não lhe vinha nenhuma à mente. Inclusive quando Ron tinha morrido ela tinha mantido a calma, negando-se a seguir esse horrível caminho, negando-se a deixar sair a dor. A sua mente mudou e teve que lutar mentalmente para fechar essa porta, para evitar que as imagens, não só da noite anterior mas também dos últimos anos, continuassem a surgir, para voltar ao refúgio que tinha encontrado, onde só havia beleza.

Mas as imagens tornavam-se cada vez mais fortes, fotos instantâneas que não queria ver, coisas que queria esquecer, e o agradável despertar de que tinha 

desfrutado por uns momentos começava a desmoronar-se enquanto a realidade batia na porta.

-Bom dia!

Ginny já conhecia aquela voz carregada de sotaque britânico tão parecido ao dela mas com uma nota de aristocracia e classe, uma suavidade e uma cadência lenta que fazia com que aquelas duas palavras soassem extremamente eróticas. Ginny elevou o olhar e encontrou-se a olhar directamente aos olhos mais cinzentos que tinha visto na sua vida, e sentiu o sangue subir rapidamente do peito até às bochechas, certamente disfarçando as sardas com o rubor. Desejou ter usado os momentos anteriores para elaborar uma resposta à pergunta que viria depois.

-Bom dia.

Ginny deu-se conta que não era a resposta mais elaborada de todas e, certamente, não soou nada sexy com a sua atrapalhação, mas foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer no momento.

Ele tirou o braço de cima dela e espreguiçou-se descontraidamente, sem incomodar-se em conter um bocejo que deixava a descoberto a sua língua rosada e seus branquíssimos dentes. Parecia tão relaxado e tão à vontade consigo mesmo, como se estivesse acostumado a acordar com mulheres desconhecidas todas as manhãs. Ginny sentiu a raiva subir-lhe pela espinha e teve que apertar os dentes para não esbofetá-lo.

A ruiva pensou que provavelmente era isso mesmo que acontecia, uma mulher diferente a cada dia. Olhou em volta o quarto só para o caso de se ter enganado ao acordar mas não. Desde os grandes móveis de cor escura, às enormes cortinas prateadas e aos lençóis negros sedosos, tudo estava impregnado de riqueza e confirmava o facto de que o homem que estava deitado ao lado dela podia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse, a qualquer momento.

E por durante uns terríveis momentos Ginny apercebeu-se de que nem sequer sabia se ela mesma fazia já parte do que certamente seria uma longa lista de mulheres que haviam partilhado a cama de Draco.

-Suponho que gosta de café?! -disse ele e, sem esperar a resposta, ergueu a varinha e apontou para um estranho objecto, falando em italiano o que parecia uma ordem muito complicada para um simples café. Foi então quando Ginny se deu conta que estavam num hotel.

E não em qualquer hotel, se não se enganava. Estava num dos luxuosos hotéis de Draco Malfoy.

A pergunta era: em qual?

-Imagino que ainda estamos em Londres, não? -perguntou ela quando ele baixou a varinha - Ou este é o pesadelo do século e acordei em Itália?

Ele riu, e para surpresa de Ginny, encontrou-se a si mesma sorrindo-lhe de volta. Quase se esbofeteou a si mesma. Que diabo era aquilo? A sorrir para aquele canalha como se fossem antigos coleguinhas de escola que haviam brincado á apanhada? Devia estar doente! Realmente só podia estar doente, afinal tinha acordado na cama com aquele…

-Sim, Ginevra, ainda está em Londres. Falei em italiano porque Rico, com quem falava, é de Moserallo onde tenho família e onde actualmente fiz a minha residência fixa. Há muitos italianos entre os meus empregados.

-Para te sentires em casa? - Era de conhecimento geral que os Malfoy haviam se mudado para Itália depois da guerra terminar.

-Não -disse ele enquanto ria de novo -. A minha família tem muitos amigos e muitos conhecidos ou filhos de conhecidos que vão por aí com a mochila às costas e que decidem vir ter com Draco Malfoy para que lhes dê trabalho.

Ao menos estava no país certo, mas o quarto dela e de Marcus era pequeno. Não é que fosse realmente pequeno, mas comparada com aquele...

Marcus!

Com um gemido de terror Ginny começou a dar-se conta da realidade daquela situação.

-Também pedi água muito fria -disse Draco, aparentemente alheio ao súbito mal-estar da ruiva - Suponho que estará sedenta.

Foi a descoberta do milénio. Tinha a boca como se tivessem colocado um aspirador dentro, mas isso era pouca coisa comparada com o zumbido que tinha na cabeça.

-Obrigada -disse Ginny, sentou-se lentamente, pressionando com força a colcha contra seu corpo ao dar-se conta que não usava mais que umas calcinhas muito pequenas e o soutien imaculadamente branco. - Obrigada -disse de novo, clareando a garganta com um ligeiro pigarro e desejando que a sua mente lhe desse alguma pista sobre que diabos estava a fazer ali.

-Está bem? -perguntou ele com preocupação.

-A verdade é que não -disse ela depois de respirar fundo e massajar as têmporas lentamente, desejando que o maldito quarto deixasse de dar voltas para que ela pudesse se concentrar. - De facto não me sinto nada bem.

-Já notei -disse ele, mas a preocupação se esfumou da sua voz de tal modo que Ginny abriu os olhos de repente.

-Sinto muito... -começou a dizer ela com as palavras amontoando-se na sua boca -. A verdade é que não sei o que passou. Estou aqui com... – parou de repente e duvidou por momentos sobre o nome a dar a Marcus -...meu noivo.

Ele olhava-a, com uma sobrancelha levantada em sinal de interrogação, enquanto ela lutava por inventar alguma desculpa para sair dali com um pouco de dignidade e voltar para o seu quarto, e sobretudo pensava em que desculpa poderia dar a Marcus quando ele perguntasse onde tinha estado.

-Acredito que comi algo estragado, ou que tenho a gripe ou algo do género. Devo me ter enganado no quarto... – parou novamente ao ver como ele levantava também a outra sobrancelha fazendo Ginny se render. – Estou de ressaca, não é? -perguntou sem se atrever a olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Atrever-me-ia a dizer que sim -disse ele assentindo com a cabeça e levantando-se da cama. Ginny apercebeu-se que ele estava a rir da cara dela e achou que já era o suficiente. Enrolou-se na colcha e, ignorando as marteladas na sua cabeça, levantou-se furiosa. Só não sabia se estava furiosa com aquele furão ou se com ela mesma. Não serviria de nada gastar o seu tempo com desculpas. Acontecesse o que tivesse acontecido na noite anterior, ficar ali a ver como ele ria dela não ia resolver nada.

-Tenho que ir -disse ela, e desejou poder ser uma dessas mulheres sofisticadas que tinha visto nos filmes muggle. Desejou poder pôr um sorriso místico e despedir-se lançando um beijo. Mas acordar no quarto de um homem desconhecido, de qualquer homem na realidade, não estava entre os seus hábitos quotidianos, e o seu habitual ar de segurança parecia não estar disponível naquela manhã.

As lágrimas ameaçavam sair, mas Ginny conteve-se. O que a fizera chorar nos braços de Draco na noite anterior (e ela nem queria saber o que fora) não se ia repetir de maneira nenhuma. Por isso limitou-se a percorrer o quarto com o olhar á procura da sua roupa.

Localizou os seus sapatos e a sua bolsa e arrastou-se até lá. A colcha estava enrolada com tanta força que não lhe permitia mover-se muito bem, mas não se importava. O que queria era voltar ao seu quarto com o Marcus e esperar que ele tivesse com tanta ressaca como ela e não se apercebesse de que ela não passara a noite lá.

-Se estás á procura do teu vestido, os empregados do hotel vão to trazer daqui a pouco.

Aquilo era demasiado para ela. Com um suspiro de frustração Ginny sentou-se no bordo da cama e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. Finalmente o cabelo caiu-lhe formando uma cortina ruiva sobre os ombros e cara. Por um momento sentiu-se protegida atrás daquela cortina vermelha. Por um segundo ou dois sentiu-se à vontade atrás daquele véu improvisado enquanto pensava em como é que ela, 

Ginny Weasley, meticulosamente organizada, sempre sob controlo, podia ter acabado numa situação como aquela.

A noite anterior tinha sido planejada até o último detalhe. Tinha-a planejado como planejava cada trabalho que tinha que realizar, deixando os sentimentos de lado, comprovando cada detalhe vezes sem conta até estar segura de que tinha tudo controlado.

A noite anterior era uma noite de negócios.

-Não me enganei, verdade? -murmurou ela enquanto começava a recordar horrorizada – tu trouxeste-me para o quarto? - ela deu ênfase ao tu, tentando que deixasse de tratá-la tão formalmente, fazia-a sentir-se ainda pior.

-Sim.

-Foste dormir no sofá -aventurou-se ela a dizer - Eu não queria descer para...

-Para estar com seu noivo -interrompeu-a Draco - outra vez. Por isso deixei que dormisse na minha cama e eu dormiria no sofá.

Aquilo tinha sentido. Já tinha encaixado algumas peças daquele quebra-cabeças, mas muitas coisas ainda continuavam ocultas na sua mente.

-E por que...? -começou a dizer ela e ele, ao ver os nervos na face sardenta e bela, limitou-se a sorrir - por que acordei… nos teus braços? Por que não estavas no sofá?

-Pediu-me que compartilhasse a cama consigo -disse ele em voz baixa - Ao princípio neguei. Logicamente estava preocupado, dado estar... -tossiu envergonhado -. Dado seu estado etílico e sua falta de controlo.

-Mas acabaste por te deitar - disse ela com intenção de fazê-lo sentir-se mal e aparentar ter o controlo da situação. Mas a sua intenção fracassou.

-Foi insistente. Muito insistente.

-Ah! – Ela disse sentindo-se ainda mais envergonhada

-A verdade é que ficou bastante histérica. Em vez de lhe dar uma bofetada ou petrificá-la decidi dormir consigo visto que não faço nenhum tipo de agressões, mágicas ou não a uma mulher indefesa.

-Ah - repetiu Ginny, e sabia que dizia a verdade, pois as palavras do louro tinham desenterrado muitas lembranças. Lembrava-se de Draco pedindo que se tranquilizasse, Draco a oferecer-lhe água e insistindo como um pai protector que a bebesse. Draco tirando lenços e lhe secando as lágrimas... de repente nos seus pensamentos uma nova e muita mais inquietante lembrança formava-se. Draco levantando-a nos seus braços, abraçando-a gentilmente, falando com sua formosa voz, até que...

Ginny respirou fundo. Quase podia sentir a mão forte do homem no seu pescoço, massajando-a levemente para aliviar a tensão e acalmando-a como se deve fazer com uma criança que acaba de ter um pesadelo.

Mas não tinha havido nada de infantil na resposta que aquilo tinha provocado na pele dela, nada de inocente na maneira que o seu corpo tinha reagido ao tacto de Draco. Se era possível, odiou-o ainda mais por conseguir que ela pensasse e sentisse aquelas coisas por ele. E, ali sentada, envergonhada, zangada e claramente humilhada, Ginny sabia que havia uma última pergunta a fazer. Uma resposta horrível que completasse o seu desespero, uma ferida a mais no seu orgulho antes de voltar ao seu quarto e tentar lembrar-se como a noite anterior tinha seguido aquele caminho.

-Fizemos...? -começou a dizer ela, engoliu a saliva que lhe custava a descer a garganta e olhou-o directamente nos olhos, preparada para enfrentar a realidade e a sua consciência. - Fizemos alguma coisa os dois?

-Falamos -respondeu Draco -Correcção, você falou e eu escutei.

-Desculpa se te aborreci - disse Ginny forçando um sorriso que não foi correspondido. Continuou a falar - Então, se tudo o que fizemos foi falar, como é que acabei sem vestido?

-Quando chegamos ao quarto pedi café porque pensei que lhe ajudaria. Teria funcionado se não o tivesse derramado. O seu vestido está lá em baixo, na lavandaria -disse ele com um sorriso escarninho- Não fizemos sexo, se é o que a preocupa. Mas, já que puxou o tema...

-Não puxei - contradisse ela mas, logicamente, ele ignorou-a.

-Já que puxou o assunto -repetiu Draco - Se realmente tivéssemos feito sexo não teria que lhe recordar isso. Quando faço sexo com uma mulher posso lhe assegurar que ela não tem qualquer problema em se lembrar.

Ela olhou-o fixamente e soube que, por muito arrogante e presunçoso que soasse, ele dizia a verdade e teve vontade de lhe bater por constatar isso. Odiava a maneira como era perfeito em tudo. Não havia nada que não fosse inesquecível nele e Ginny tinha que admitir a si mesma que uma noite de sexo com aquele homem não seria algo que uma mulher pudesse esquecer.

-Obrigado.

-Porquê?

-Por não te aproveitares.

-Acredite, não foi difícil.

O quê? Ela pensou

-Não...? -perguntou ela desnecessariamente para ter a certeza.

-Definitivamente não. Acontece que prefiro me deitar com mulheres que estejam conscientes.

Ginny decidiu ignorar aquele comentário e, depois de piscar um par de vezes, começou a sentir o que parecia ser alívio.

Nem tudo estava perdido ainda!

Ter passado a noite toda fora não ia cair muito bem a Marcus e, sem dúvida Ginny teria que omitir o detalhe de que acordara na cama de outro homem, ao fim e ao cabo Draco era o sócio de Marcus, mas o facto de que não tivera nada íntimo com ele ponha de parte a traição. Esperaria o seu vestido e sairia dali o mais rápido possível sem causar mais problemas.

Afastou o cabelo da cara e viu que Draco ainda olhava para ela, por isso tentou pôr um pouco de humor àquela situação tão pouco habitual.

-Uff!

Ele não lhe devolveu a piada, só se deitou novamente na cama e apoiou-se no cotovelo com a cabeça na mão, e continuou a olhá-la com descaramento.

-Uff? -perguntou ele com tom irónico.

-Sinto muito -disse ela de novo, mas com um tom mais seguro que antes -. Normalmente não bebo. Pelo menos não bebidas fortes. Alguma taça de vinho sim, mas quanto a bebidas destiladas não. Nem sequer gosto do sabor. Ontem à noite tomei umas só para ganhar coragem, percebes?

Ele ficou em silêncio.

-Claro que não percebes. Não precisas de bebida para ganhar coragem…

-Não me apercebi de que tivesse bebido a noite passada - disse ele, e as suas palavras a desconcertaram. Começou a perguntar-se se o tinha interpretado mal -. Quanto bebeu?

-Duas vodkas com laranja. E se é isto o que me provocam, fico grata de não beber habitualmente. Como pode haver gente a fazer isto por prazer?

Deu-se conta que começava a divagar e desejou que Draco sorrisse, que encolhesse os ombros, algo, algo em vez de a olhar daquela forma tão inquisitiva.

-Realmente acredita que duas vodkas com laranja poderiam ter esse efeito? -perguntou ele finalmente, mas quando Ginny se dispôs a responder, ele adiantou-se. - Ainda não percebeu que o que pedia não era o que bebia?

-Trocaste o meu pedido? -perguntou ela assustada, e preparou-se para se levantar, mas Draco soltou um suspiro de indignação e murmurou algo em italiano, o qual Ginny não interpretou precisamente antes de dar-se conta da verdade -. Foi Marcus!

A raiva que surgiu dentro de si não ajudou a suavizar as marteladas da sua cabeça, por isso fechou os olhos e tratou de engolir mais uma vez um dos muitos defeitos da personalidade do Marcus. Impressionante que nem depois de ela lhe dar a sua palavra como ia fazer o que ele queria se aquele homem sem escrupulos que era o seu noivo conseguia confiar nela.

Era a confirmação, se é que precisava, do baixo que Marcus estava disposto a descer para conseguir o que queria.

-Os empregados do bar do hotel alertaram-me do que estava a acontecer -continuou Draco, mas Ginny mal ouvia, muito ocupada com aquela situação para se preocupar com os pequenos detalhes -. Deve se lembrar que eu estava na mesa ao lado.

-Mmm -disse ela com um leve movimento de ombros e negando com a cabeça, mas ao notar que corava de novo soube que não poderia enganá-lo. Um metro e noventa de beleza na mesa ao lado não poderia ter passado despercebida, apesar de ter a um super-atento Marcus junto a ela. Recordava claramente a faísca que tinha saltado entre eles quando os seus olhos se encontraram a noite anterior, mas não estava disposta a aumentar o ego de Draco admitindo aquilo.

-Você pediu o cocktail de morangos sem álcool que aparecia no menu. Na verdade pediu três.

-Sim mas, como já te disse, tomei essas malditas vodkas, e também houve vinho durante o jantar...

-Bom, o que na realidade tomou foi uma versão muito questionável do cocktail de morango, mais concretamente três deles. O seu companheiro ia ao bar cada vez que você pedia e dizia a algum empregado que tinha trocado de opinião e que afinal preferia com alcool. Assegurou-se de escolher um empregado diferente sempre que o fazia, e conseguiu até que o tentou pela quarta vez e Rico notou o que estava a acontecer.

Ginny passou a mão pelo cabelo, furiosa com o Marcus mas, sobre tudo, furiosa consigo mesma por não ter-se dado conta do que acontecia, por ter sido tão inocente de pensar que duas vodkas pudessem ter causado aquele efeito. Mas a sua fúria começava a dirigir-se para uma direcção diferente. Era muito bonito da parte de Draco dar lições de moral, muito bonito da sua parte opinar como se comportavam os seus hóspedes, misturar-se sem ser convidado e armar-se em cavalheiro com armadura brilhante e cavalo branco, mas não fazia ideia das circunstâncias. Não se dava conta de quão importante tinha sido a noite anterior para ela e, sobre tudo, para o seu pai. Desejava que Draco tivesse ficado fora de tudo isto e tivesse deixado que a noite tivesse seguido o seu horrível e inevitável curso.

Ao menos assim já teria acabado tudo.

-Vou ter uma conversa com o Marcus. Se for este o tipo de comportamento que tem, então deveria procurar outro trabalho.

-Não, por favor - disse ela com um gemido. Era vital que Draco se mantivesse á parte daquele assunto. - Ele não fez de propósito. Sabes como ele é, não é verdade?

-Não faço a mínima ideia de como ele é. Desde que o empreguei só o vi um par de vezes e apesar de termos sido colegas de escola não éramos muito próximos. Mal o conheço -disse encolhendo os ombros, mas sua expressão endureceu ao ver a cara de Ginny- Por acaso disse-te uma coisa diferente?

É obvio que Marcus tinha contado outra história. Segundo ele, tinha muita confiança com Draco, confiança que estaria disposto a usar se Ginny não fizesse o que ele queria. Não podia arriscar-se a chatear o Marcus, não podia arriscar o bem-estar dos seus pais.

Draco tinha que acreditar nela.

-Marcus e eu... -começou a dizer ela, ruborizando cada vez mais - Bem, íamos... – calou-se desejando que Draco dissesse que não queria saber dos detalhes, que percebia a mensagem.

Mas não. Ele simplesmente ficou ali, olhando para ela, com a boca fechada, sem mudar o seu evidente descontentamento sobre o assunto. Ginny olhou para o chão e murmurou o que esperava que fosse o final daquele assunto tão embaraçoso.

-Íamos ficar comprometidos definitivamente esta noite - disse numa voz quase inaudível. Olhou para cima e viu a confusão nos olhos dele. Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas mudou de ideias e a voltou a fecha-la - Por isso bebi. Estava nervosa -explicou Ginny pacientemente.

Mas, ao que parecia, Draco tinha problemas em compreender aquele quebra-cabeças. Abanou a cabeça e abriu a boca de novo, mas aí sim falou com um tom perplexo.

-Por que estava nervosa? Por que estava assustada quando devia ser um momento de alegria?

-Simplesmente estava -ripostou ela furiosa. Não ia lhe contar os detalhes mais pessoais, lhe contar que Marcus tinha deixado as suas intenções muito claras. Não haveria mais beijos vacilantes à porta, não mais desculpas de Ginny. Marcus ia reclamar o que supunha que era dele naquela noite.

E não havia nenhuma coisa que ela pudesse fazer a respeito.

Decidiu que já tinha falado muito assim que se levantou e tentou recolher o cabelo.

-Deixemos as coisas por aqui, ok? Podes dizer à lavandaria para me trazerem o vestido? Eu gostaria de me vestir - disse ela, mas ao ver que Draco não fazia intenção de se mexer, encolheu os ombros - Muito bem, se é assim que gostas de jogar, então o farei eu mesma.

Levantou a sua varinha que estava jogada no chão e apontou-a para o objecto que Draco havia falado antes, murmurando lavandaria, ignorando o olhar descarado de Draco. Não tinha que se justificar a ele. Se queria continuar se fazendo de herói, então seria melhor que procurasse outra donzela em apuros.

-Muito bem, compreendo que pudesse estar um pouco tensa -disse ele, reatando a discussão como se a última parte da conversação não tivesse acontecido. - Mas por que quereria Marcus a embebedar? Que tipo de homem se declararia a uma mulher quando esta nem seria capaz de se lembrar na manhã seguinte?

Ela deixou escapar uma gargalhada profunda e grave. Draco teve que fazer um esforço por entender as palavras de resignação que saíram da boca de Ginny.

-Um muito decidido.

A derrota na sua voz, a exasperação, fizeram com que algo se agitasse no interior de Draco. De repente os seus sentimentos para com Marcus, esse suposto homem que o tinha incomodado a noite anterior, passaram de desagrado a repugnância, de desprezo a fúria. Mas nada disso se notava na sua voz. Sabia que uma palavra mal dita a deixaria de novo à defensiva, levaria-a para fora do quarto e da sua vida.

Não queria que partisse.

Aquela certeza deixou-o estupefacto. Na noite anterior tinha estado preocupado, tanto como o teria estado ao ver qualquer hóspede ou qualquer mulher a ser enganada. Mas já tinha acabado. Já tinha feito o seu dever moral, tinha evitado o problema. Ela já estava sóbria, capaz de tomar as suas próprias decisões. Se queria o seu vestido, se queria voltar ao quarto daquele verme, por que não a deixar? O que importava o que aquela mulher fazia com a sua vida?

Mas importava.

-Não estará considerando a possibilidade de voltar para o quarto com Marcus depois do que ele lhe fez a noite passada, pois não?

-Olha -disse ela forçando um sorriso enquanto o olhava - Obrigado pela tua preocupação. Por muito errado que tenha sido o que ele fez, estou certa de que tinha boa intenção. Mas a verdade é que eu sabia o que fazia ontem à noite e não precisava da tua suposta ajuda.

-Atrevo-me a discordar.

Ginny abriu muito os olhos e elevou as sobrancelhas surpreendida ao comprovar como seu delicioso sotaque italiano notava-se ligeiramente por trás do bem formulado inglês.

- A única coisa sensata que fez ontem à noite foi me pedir ajuda. A mim! – Ele falou mais alto mas a sua voz saia calma e pensada, quase perigosa, enquanto apanhava o queixo dela entre os dedos para obrigá-la a olhá-lo - Provavelmente quer que lhe refresque a memória?

-Provavelmente não -disse ela envergonhada.

-Um sócio desviou a atenção de Marcus durante uns segundos enquanto eu a afastei do salão e lhe contei o que ele estava a fazer. A senhorita começou a chorar e implorou que eu a livrasse dele, implorou-me por ajuda. Não me deixou outra opção senão trazê-la para aqui.

-Mas não precisavas! - gritou Ginny afastando as mãos dele dela para olhá-lo desafiante. Mas Draco não tinha acabado ainda.

-Acredite que preferia não me ter incomodado. Se houvesse um quarto livre no hotel asseguro-lhe que era para lá que teria ido. Acha que não tinha coisas melhores para fazer do que ser seu guardião? Não só tinha uma sala cheia de convidados para me encarregar, mas também tinha a imprensa toda preparada para escrever um artigo sobre um deslize meu.

Sem parar para tomar fôlego, sem dar mais explicações, andou em direcção á porta e abriu-a de repente. Ginny percebeu que tinha ido longe demais, que ele a ia jogar porta fora e o pior é que ele tinha toda a razão para o fazer. Draco Malfoy comportou-se como um autêntico cavalheiro e ela não tinha sido mais que uma ingrata. Baixou a cabeça, envergonhada, enquanto tentava caminhar envolta na colcha.

-Onde vai? Onde diabos pensa que vai?

-Para o meu quarto. Pensei que me estavas expulsando.

-Vim buscar o Profeta Diário. Tentava lhe mostrar porque é que ontem eu tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer - disse enquanto olhava o jornal. De repente a sua cara ficou tensa e atirou o jornal furiosamente para o outro lado da sala antes de voltar a dirigir sua raiva para ela - É esse o tipo de homem que julga que eu seja? Homens que a abandonam no meio do corredor usando só roupa interior e um lençol? -perguntou. A sua expressão relaxou - Ginevra, isso não é maneira de viver.

Com aquela voz tão suave o seu nome soou de tal forma que Ginny quase pôs-se a chorar. Teve que fazer um esforço por controlar-se.

-Tenho que ir - disse ela de repente, incapaz de olhá-lo nos olhos – Falarei com a lavandaria para que me tragam o vestido, preciso apenas usar a casa de banho por uns minutos. Não demorarei e depois vou embora.

Levantou a varinha e preparou-se para falar, desejando recuperar o seu vestido e sair dali, longe das intermináveis perguntas de Draco. Já estava metida em suficientes confusões para passar por aquela introspecção.

Mas Draco não tinha terminado. Aproximou-se e tirou-lhe a varinha da mão.

-Um compromisso não deveria ser algo especial? -perguntou ele enquanto uma lágrima deslizava pela bochecha de Ginny - A noite em que um homem se declara a uma mulher não deveria passar à posteridade em vez de desembocar num sórdido assunto repleto de álcool e arrependimento?

-Não compreendes -disse ela apertando os dentes e desejando que parasse de uma vez. Se fosse apenas a declaração de Marcus que ela esperava, o pior é que de romântico não havia nada. Marcus só queria a virgindade dela.

-Compreendo o suficiente. Se eu fosse me declarar e pedi-la em casamento queria ter a certeza de que era sincera e estava consciente dos seus actos e sentimentos, tratá-la-ia como uma mulher merece que a tratem, não a embebedaria. Qualquer que fosse a razão porque seu noivo o fez, de certeza que a intenção não era boa.

Tinha a mão sobre o ombro do Ginny, mas ela não o olhava. As suas palavras penetravam na sua mente como agulhas e por um momento imaginou-se fazendo parte da vida dele, sendo a sortuda mulher nos braços de Draco, imaginou a felicidade que sentiria ao fazer o amor com ele, ao sentir a sua boca explorando a sua própria, as suas mãos acariciando-a, aquela voz suave nos seus ouvidos… ser tratada como uma mulher merece. Aquela imagem da perfeição só fazia com que a noite anterior parecesse ainda mais como uma traição a Marcus Flint. A imagem daquele prazer que não possuía só fazia aumentar a crueldade daquela união com Marcus. E só constatava como ela estava a enlouquecer. Draco e Marcus eram provavelmente areia do mesmo saco

-Entendo que não te sintas... -parou para encontrar a palavra adequada, e Ginny ficou completamente rígida, a sua mente a correr a cem à hora por causa daquela indecisão.

-... confortável –Draco encontrara a palavra e falara com rapidez. - Vejo que minha presença a incomóda, mas tem uma solução fácil. Tenho que regressar a Roma dentro de pouco tempo. Avisarei para trazerem as suas coisas. Poderão dizer ao Marcus que foste para casa doente. Isso dar-te-á espaço e um pouco de tempo para pensares sobre isto. Por favor, Ginevra, sei que não compreendo o que aconteceu, mas acredito que deveria pensar cuidadosamente a possibilidade de 

voltar para esse homem. Ontem à noite não só estava triste, estava angustiada e como não aprovo os métodos do Marcus, possivelmente fiz-lhe um grande favor.

-Um favor? Porque diabo dizes isso? -disse ela com uma gargalhada cínica que morreu nos seus lábios ao ver que o louro continuava a falar.

-Ontem à noite dizia a verdade. A cama do Marcus não é o lugar em que quer estar.

Entregou-lhe a varinha e Ginny ficou a olhar para ele sem saber o que dizer, fazer ou pensar. Odiava Marcus mas não podia deixá-lo. O futuro dos seus pais dependiam dele. Não podia deixar o que restava da sua família á mercê de Flint mas, ao ver Draco ali, ao ter consciência de que ele achava que ela merecia muito melhor e ela sabia que merecia a ideia de voltar para o seu noivo dava-lhe náuseas.

Não importava o inferno que viesse depois, não importavam as consequências, Draco tinha razão.

Voltar para Marcus simplesmente não era uma opção.

_**N/A:**__Sei que tenho fics em atraso e estou a trabalhar nelas mas gosto de ir variando. Sou uma pessoa que detesta a monotonia e centrar-me numa só coisa não faz parte de mim por isso peço perdão e espero que gostem desta fic._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

UNS golpes fortes na porta indicavam a chegada do café da manhã mas Draco, claramente acostumado ao pessoal, continuou a falar enquanto Ginny continuava sentada no bordo da cama acariciando o chão com seu pé nu, envergonhada e horrorizada pelo que o empregado pudesse pensar e desejando que Draco lhe dissesse que ela não era uma mais de suas conquistas, que a última de suas hóspedes não merecia fazer parte dos mexericos dos empregados naquela manhã porque não tinha acontecido nada.

Não tinha acontecido nada!

Mas claro, Draco não fez tal coisa. Em vez disso continuou a falar com ela enquanto punham a mesa, sem se dar conta de seu desconforto.

-Come algo -disse ele, mas ela negou com a cabeça decidida a não aceitar nada dele -Um café ao menos? Ou possivelmente prefira tomar um duche primeiro?

Ginny decidiu que, se lhe oferecesse um duche outra vez, aceitaria. Mas, ao ver que Draco simplesmente esperava uma resposta, finalmente assentiu com a cabeça. Embora lhe incomodasse ter que aceitar alguma coisa de Draco Malfoy, a possibilidade de um duche era muito tentadora para deixá-la passar.

Draco dispensou o empregado com um simples movimento de cabeça.

Ela pensou que ele era tão mal educado com os seus empregados como Marcus, mas quando o empregado se dispunha a sair, Ginny ficou surpreendida ao ver como Draco lhe agradecia e lhe dava uma grande gorjeta para logo virar-se para ela com um sorriso.

-Que tal se eu falar com alguém da lavandaria? -sugeriu, e logo estendeu a mão na direcção do banho. - Há toalhas aí. Usa o que quiser e diga-me se precisar de mais alguma coisa.

-Julgo que estará tudo bem.

«Mais que bem», pensou ela enquanto entrava no banheiro e via as filas e filas de frascos de cristal que enchiam a sala.

Olhou de relance para o relógio e um alarme mental recordou-lhe que era hora de tomar a pílula. Mas com uma imensa sensação de alívio soube, nesse momento, que já tinha tomado uma decisão. Não precisava tomá-la, já não teria que preocupar-se mais com aquilo.

Agora que tinha decidido que não podia, que não se deitaria com o Marcus Flint, o sentimento de liberação foi uma autêntica revelação, uma confirmação do verdadeiro calvário a que tinha estado submetida, da agitação que tinha sofrido sob a sua aparentemente fria fachada, da agonia atrás de cada um de seus sorrisos.

Ficou a olhar o seu reflexo no espelho, o seu cabelo, os seus olhos e as suas pálpebras inchadas que resumiam toda sua vida, e não ouviu chamarem-na da porta do banho.

-Ginevra desculpe incomodá-la - disse Draco enquanto mantinha a porta aberta só uma fresta - Preciso saber seu sobrenome. A recepcionista precisa dele para os registos.

-Weasley - respondeu ela, e viu como ele elevava as sobrancelhas e entreabria os olhos.

-Weasley? -repetiu ele - Conheço esse nome? É muito familiar, verdade?

-Bom, é-o para mim -disse ela com um sorriso falso sentindo-se ferver por dentro e, pela primeira vez desde que seu estranho encontro tinha começado, sentiu que Draco não parecia esse homem tão seguro a que tão rapidamente se acostumou.

Draco estalou os dedos quando finalmente recordou de onde se lembrava do nome. Ginny odiou-o ainda mais. Durante anos eles haviam se odiado e se ofendido, durante séculos as suas famílias haviam sido rivais e agora ele tratava-os com tanto desprezo que nem se lembrava deles, depois de todo o mal que lhes tinha feito.

-Weasley? Ron Weasley, Arthur Weasley -disse antes de dar outro estalo – Ginny Weasley! Como pude ser tão distraído?! Eras a miúda que andava sempre atrás do Cabeça de Cicatriz. Ele acabou casando com a Patil não foi? – mas nem lhe deu tempo para responder - O teu pai era o dono dos Truques e Brincadeiras dos Weasleys!

-Antes de a comprares por uma miséria -disse ela com voz fria - e agora sou eu quem está tentando reconstruir as peças depois de as destruíres.

Draco já não precisava estalar os dedos, os detalhes atingiam-lhe como setas. A loja a um preço baixíssimo que tinha comprado fazia um ano, a culpa que decidiu ignorar por se aproveitar de um homem desesperado. A verdade era que Artur Weasley tinha procurado por Draco, embora Draco não recordasse os detalhes que o seu novo director, Marcus, tinha-lhe dado pois Artur nunca tinha chegado a falar como louro. Flint tinha tratado do negócio. Tinha dito a Draco que Artur estava metido no Jogo, ou álcool, ou uma mistura de ambos. Mas fora o que fora que havia causado as dívidas, o que o levou a ruína, a Draco tinha calhado muito bem o negócio pois transformara a loja num grande restaurante, mas, agora que olhava para cara da filha de seu predecessor, a culpa multiplicava-se.

-Foram negócios -disse Draco, mas sua voz não soava nada segura.

-Claro -respondeu ela revirando os olhos.

-Não foi minha culpa. O teu pai era um péssimo homem de negócios.

-Meu pai -disse Ginny zangada e com voz tremente sem notar que toda a formalidade com que Draco a tratara anteriormente tinha desaparecido -. O meu pai era um homem de negócios extraordinário. Ainda o é. A única razão pela que o restaurante ainda sobrevive é pelas horas que ele trabalha ali.

-Ainda trabalha ali? – Draco respondeu sua própria pergunta -Claro, eu o deixei lá como sub-gerente.

-Escravo do gerente -particularizou ela - O segundo em cargo depois do maravilhoso Marcus. Um homem que se aproveita de tudo e todos e beneficio próprio. Um homem que vive do que meu pai um dia construiu.

Draco sorriu triunfantemente...

-E por que foste prometer ficar noiva dele se o achas tão horrível? -perguntou o louro - por que entraste de braços dada com ele meio desesperada meio bêbeda?

Noutras circunstâncias aquelas palavras teriam-na ferido e envergonhado ainda mais, mas com seu estado de ânimo quase nem a afectaram. Os meses de fúria contida finalmente explodiam, com palavras tão envenenadas que quase não as podia conter.

-Porque ele deixou bem claro que, se não me deitasse com ele o meu pai perderia o emprego e a minha família iria para a ruína. Ele assegurar-se-ia de que nenhum Weasley arranjasse emprego em lugar nenhum.

-Está a te chantagear?

-Sim -disse ela - O teu querido sócio está a me chantagear.

-Sócio? Marcus não é meu sócio -disse ele abanando a cabeça com uma risada incrédula, que não durou muito. A sua expressão se obscureceu, os seus olhos cinzentos se entreabriram e deixou escapar um assobio - É isso o que ele diz? É assim que o Marcus se apresenta? É assim que exerce a sua autoridade? Deixando que pensem que é um dos proprietários?

-Co-proprietário -corrigiu-lhe ela.

-Co-proprietário? Não é o co-proprietário. Eu sou o proprietário. Todos os directores de meus negócios têm cinco por cento das acções mas apenas isso para me assegurar dos benefícios.

-Ah, claro, os benefícios -disse ela olhando com desagrado para Draco. - Mais uma vez. Estamos todos muito familiarizados com esse teu gosto por essa palavra.

-Scusi? -pela primeira vez o seu inglês desapareceu, mas logo se recompôs - O que queres dizer com isso?

-Benefício -repetiu ela. Já não havia como voltar atrás, estava metida nisto até ao pescoço mas, ao menos, poderia lhe dizer o que achava dos seus métodos, lhe fazer pagar por toda a agonia que tinha causado à sua família. Era ela quem tinha a última palavra - Esse é o que te move. Benefício é a razão por que pagas os teus empregados uma miséria, por isso têm que ficar a trabalhar noite após noite sem receber horas extras, por isso é que o teu maravilhoso restaurante é uma sombra do que já foi quando era a loja do meu pai.

-A sombra? – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha arrogantemente.

-Não finjas que não o entendes! -exclamou Ginny - Está nas últimas, acabado, finito. Estou certa que ainda julgas que te trás muitos benefícios. Estou certa de que no papel tudo está correndo muito bem. Mas os empregados estão indo embora e não passará muito tempo até que os clientes façam igual.

O silêncio que houve a seguir foi horrível. Ginny quase não podia acreditar que tivesse admitido a verdade, e muito menos a Draco, o que estava mais pálido que o normal, com os músculos de sua cara apertados pela ira, com os nódulos brancos de apertar os punhos.

-Mas o que tem tudo isso a ver contigo? Por que foste...?

-Me comprometer com ele? -finalizou ela a frase – Perguntas porque me prostituir com um homem como o Marcus é isso? -insinuou. Draco não se moveu mas Ginny viu nos olhos dele que estava arrependido do que dissera - Porque são os meus pais que estão em jogo, o que me resta da minha família. Sei o que tenho que fazer e faço. O meu pai não é o patético homem de negócios que dizes. Não é um jogador nem um bêbedo que rouba o teu dinheiro. Meu irmão estava a morrer... -fez uma ligeira pausa - O dinheiro que meu pai recebeu pela compra da loja serviu para alargar a vida do meu único irmão que sobreviveu á guerra um pouco mais.

-Quanto mais?

-Seis meses. Havia um tratamento na América. Não ia salvá-lo, mas o dinheiro da loja converteu umas semanas de agonia em seis meses preciosos. Foi a Paris e a Roma, deu-nos tempo para dizer todas as coisas que tinha que dizer, para resumir toda uma vida de amor em seis mês e, se retrocedêssemos no tempo, meu pai voltaria a fazer o mesmo.

-Ainda não compreendo.

-A morte faz que se veja as coisas com outra perspectiva, mas não paga as contas. O meu pai teve que começar de novo, agora tem que trabalhar por uma miséria para a cadeia Malfoy, tem que ver como seu adorado restaurante vai á falência. Mas não se queixa. A única coisa que ele quer são mais uns anos de trabalho. Alguns anos para economizar algo para a sua aposentadoria, um dia de trabalho digno por um salário digno. Mas o que faz o grande império Malfoy sobre isso? A única coisa que te importa são os lucros.

-Enganas-te -contradisse-a Draco. - Sim, importo-me com os benefícios e com os lucros. Sou um homem de negócios ao fim e ao cabo, mas também me preocupo com os empregados e eles pagam-me isso com absoluta devoção. Não tenho que vigiá-los porque sei que dão o melhor deles.

-Dão o melhor deles porque estão aterrorizados de poder perder o emprego.

-Raios! -exclamou. Se antes o tinha visto zangado, agora estava lívido. Jogava fogo pelos olhos -. Os meus empregados sabem que cuido deles. Asseguro-me de recordar os seus aniversários, de que a sua lealdade é recompensada. Olhe o Rico, o homem com o que falei esta manhã. O fim-de-semana que vem é seu quadragésimo aniversário de casamento. Alojar-se-á nesta mesma habitação com sua esposa, receberão o mesmo serviço que exijo eu para mim.

-Com dez por cento de desconto para o empregado -contra-atacou Ginny. - Marcus também faz isso.

-Não haverá nenhum desconto. Não haverá factura absolutamente nenhuma. Rico merece.

Por um momento ela não respondeu, pois estava confusa. A verdade era que não soava como um homem de negócios que tratasse mal os seus subordinados, não parecia o homem mesquinho que ela tinha imaginado. Sua aversão inicial estava mudando. Depois da carapaça arrogante aparecia um homem muito mais consciente do que o homem malicioso que ela tinha construído na sua mente. Mas ainda suspeitava dele. Os factos falavam por si só. Ela tinha visto em primeira mão a devastação que a sua liderança tinha causado.

-É culpa do Marcus -disse ele com voz mais calma, embora Ginny ainda podia captar o ódio nas suas palavras. Mas escutá-lo falar mal do Marcus reconfortou-a. Doze meses de dor não eram facilmente esquecidos. - Eu nunca trataria os meus empregados assim.

-Mas tens feito! -exclamou ela. - Não entendes Draco, que tens feito exactamente isso? Pode ser que Marcus seja teu sócio, ou teu director, ou teu co-proprietário, ou algo que se chame a si mesmo, mas é o teu nome que encabeça cada papel, que assina cada cheque. És tu quem destrói o meu pai!

-Caramba! – ele disse aproximando-se dela e colocando as mãos nos ombros dela.

-Marcus esteve a me chantagear -disse, e sentiu como as mãos nos seus ombros apertavam mais ainda, viu a fúria nos olhos dele enquanto continuava pronunciando cada palavra com a certeza que merecia. - Não só despedirá o meu pai, mas também te destruirá no processo. Deixou muito claro que te acusará de corrupção se as coisas não saírem segundo os seus sórdidos planos. Já arruinou a carreira do meu pai e estará encantado em atirar a tua reputação pelo chão se for necessário para conseguir o que quer.

-O que quer?

As mãos saíram dos ombros e apertaram-se ao redor da cintura da ruiva e Ginny tentou liberar-se.

-Marcus considera que é seu direito divino ter uma formosa mulher ruiva ao seu lado. Pode parecer presunçoso mas não me importo.

-É a verdade -disse ele deixando momentaneamente de lado os factos desagradáveis e centrando-se na atractiva mulher que tinha à frente – mas parece que para ti ser bonita é uma maldição.

-Nunca disse que sou bonita -corrigiu-lhe ela - Mas, sim. Parecer uma adolescente frágil pode ter suas desvantagens tanto pessoal como profissionalmente - disse enquanto o olhava desafiante com as costas rígida – Levavas-me a sério numa reunião de negócios?

Aquela pergunta confundiu-o, mas respondeu igualmente.

-Não sou sexista. Se o que dissesses tivesse sentido e fosse um bom negócio é obvio que te escutaria.

Como resposta ela tentou soltar uma risada sarcástica, mas fracassou.

-Contradizes-te a ti mesma, Gin -respondeu ele - Pedes que levem a sério apesar de teu aspecto mas, por outro lado, estás disposta a te comprometer com um homem que te quer só como troféu. Não tem sentido.

-Pensei que podia fazê-lo -o sarcasmo tinha desaparecido de sua voz. - Pensei que poderia levar o compromisso como um negócio.

-Mas não poderias tê-lo feito -respondeu ele. Foi uma afirmação categórica, não uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim ela assentiu.

-Não sou uma romântica, Draco. Não acredito no pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris. Não acredito em almas gémeas. Casar-me com o Marcus não significava dizer adeus a algo longamente sonhado. Era só o meio para o fim, a solução a um problema. Eu devo isto aos meus pais.

-Tens uma visão muito triste do casamento matrimónio. O que teria acontecido se ele tivesse querido filhos?

-Não! -exclamou ela abanando a cabeça com força. - Nunca lhe teria dado um bebé.

-Como podes estar tão certa? O que te faz supor que não teria ido um passo mais à frente e teria exigido ter filhos?

-Poderia ter exigido tudo o que quisesse, mas isso não o teria dado. Por muito que pudesse prejudicar o meu pai.

-Ao menos isso -disse ele enquanto fixava o rosto sardento tentando conhecer mais sobre aquela mulher complexa.

-Isso não era negociável -disse ela e as suas palavras ficaram suspensas no ar. Evitou o olhar de Draco e olhou para baixo. Quase podia ouvir as coisas que ele não dizia, a espera de Draco em cada respiração, esperando que ela dissesse algo. - Nunca teria um filho dele -concluiu, e deu a volta para ir-se embora, mas ele segui-a e agarrou-a.

-Diz-me só mais uma coisa -disse ele enquanto a olhava nos olhos, dourados, ferozes, desafiantes - Como ficaste tão fria, Gin?

Por um momento ela vacilou. Queria lhe gritar e lhe dizer que estava enganado mas, do que serviria?

Seria melhor que pensasse que era uma mulher farta da vida, melhor partir o quanto antes.

-Olha só quem fala. A vida ensinou-me, já perdi muito e já são anos de prática. Agora... -disse enquanto forçava um sorriso. - Se me devolveres a cintura, por favor, eu gostaria de tomar o meu duche.

Sentiu-se feliz ao sentir a água deslizar-se pelo seu corpo, levando-se consigo a maquilhagem e a laca do cabelo. Então deixou sair as lágrimas que tinha estado aguentando e ficou sob o jorro do duche, pensando no que tinha feito, nas enormes repercussões que teria a caixa da Pandora que acabava de abrir.

Envolveu-se em numa toalha branca e começou a pentear-se. Estava virtualmente apática, todas as emoções liberadas a tinham deixado seca. Olhou o seu reflexo no espelho. Olhou os seus olhos e viu-os pela primeira vez inseguros. Tremia-lhe o lábio superior enquanto procurava um buraco de saída, alguma solução a seus problemas.

Pensara que podia fazê-lo.

Tinha acreditado que podia deixar as emoções de lado, ignorar as horríveis implicações que traria consigo um compromisso vazio, fazer algo para conseguir que seu pai tivesse um pouco de paz. Mas no final tinha fracassado.

Pôs de lado as desculpas que se amontoavam na sua mente com a mesma força que abriu a porta do banho.

Não havia desculpa.

Draco Malfoy tinha razão. Tudo se reduzia a uma simples verdade: simplesmente não conseguia tê-lo feito.

-Sinto muito -disse ele ao senti-la sair do banho -. Sinto muitíssimo o que aconteceu contigo e á tua família. É tudo minha responsabilidade.

Não a olhava. Estava junto à janela e ficou a olhar através do vidro.

-Não é tua culpa -inclusive Ginny surpreendeu-se com aquela afirmação. Durante um ano o nome de Draco Malfoy tinha lhe causado tanta dor e tanto ódio e, entretanto, ao estar ali com ele, ao sentir a sua culpa, aquele ódio desapareceu e ela soube que o tinha julgado mal. Draco Malfoy havia mudado desde a guerra, desde que deixara Hogwarts e tinha mudado para melhor, ao contrario dela.

-Mas claro que é culpa minha -disse ele -. Tinhas razão. É o meu nome que encabeça todos os papéis. Sou eu quem assina os cheques - disse apertando os punhos. - É o meu nome que o Marcus utilizou. Se o café estiver frio, os pratos estiverem muito salgados, se o vinho não for bom é minha responsabilidade. Claro que não posso estar em todos os lugares. Tenho que confiar nos gerentes, mas quando um deles... -então voltou-se e olhou-a. -Está despedido. Despedido. Esquece-o para sempre.

-Não é tão fácil. Embora ele tenha exagerado, Marcus ainda tem...

-Despedido -disse Draco com tal precisão que Ginny quase acreditou.-

Quase.

Ao longo de sua vida tinha deixado de acreditar nas pessoas. Nesse mesmo instante, Draco provavelmente estaria dizendo a verdade, e Ginny não o duvidava, não questionava sua sinceridade. Mas em poucas horas retornaria a Roma, ao seu mundo, um mundo muito afastado dela, e as suas intenções, por muito boas que fossem, converter-se-iam em nada.

Já o tinha comprovado antes, em muitas ocasiões.

As promessas não significavam nada.

-Tem um contrato -observou Ginny num tom profissional, como o faria frente a um cliente. - Há leis sobre a demissão sem justa causa.

-Ele não ia fazer o mesmo com o teu pai? -respondeu Draco com rapidez. - São detalhes sem importância. Os meus advogados encarregar-se-ão disso. Prometo-te, Ginny. Não tens que o voltar a ver. Não terás que voltar a preocupar-te com as suas chantagens.

-É meu pai que me preocupa -assinalou ela. - Eu posso me cuidar sozinha.

-Não, Gin, é evidente que não -disse ele enquanto se aproximava dela sem deixar de olhá-la - Ontem à noite podias ter cometido uma grande asneira.

-Estás exagerando -contradisse ela com voz firme, embora no seu interior sentia que não tinha razão. Draco tinha razão. Na noite anterior tinha jogado um jogo perigoso, um jogo estúpido, e sua única salvação tinha sido aquele homem que estava frente a ela. A mudança nos seus sentimentos assustou-a, pô-la nervosa, sentiu um arrepio percorrê-la.

Não podia sentir-se atraída por Draco Malfoy.

Certamente seria uma resposta primitiva que ele tinha desencadeado. Estava confundindo a gratidão com a luxúria. Foi preciso um grande esforço para controlar a sua respiração e o seu ritmo cardíaco enquanto rezava para recuperar a prudência. Era gratidão o que ela sentia, nada mais, e era melhor lembrar-se disso. Clareou a garganta e falou com toda a convicção que pôde.

-Sabia no que me estava a meter.

-Possivelmente – ele disse com voz suave - O que teria acontecido se não tivesses vindo comigo? O que se teria passado se outro homem...? O que?

Olhou-a, passou-lhe a mão pelo cabelo e viu que a mulher que tinha á sua frente não tinha nada a ver com a sofisticada beleza em que se fixou ao princípio. Aterrorizou-o pensar em Marcus a tocá-la.

-Mas não aconteceu nada -disse ela numa voz muito alta. Sentia-se capturada pelos olhos cinzentos, na linha de fogo e, o mais surpreendente de tudo, sem vontade de ir-se embora -. Acabei aqui, contigo -acrescentou com um meio sorriso. - E tu disseste que não foi difícil não te aproveitares de mim.

-Menti! – ele aproximou-se mais a ela, ainda com a mão no cabelo ruivo e a outra na sua cintura. Ela podia mover-se, dar um passo atrás, tirar a mão dele da sua cintura e do seu cabelo, mas ficou ali, de pé, alucinada pelos sentimentos que ele despertava nela. Quase podia sentir a tensão sexual no ar. Cada pelo da sua pele, cada poro, cada célula estava embriagada pela presença masculina.

-Custou-me muito resistir. – disse com a voz rouca.

Draco fechou os olhos por um momento e recordou a felicidade de tê-la entre os seus braços. Recordou como reconfortou aquela adorável desconhecida, o sentimento protector que tinha despertado nele, e quando ela havia adormecido, recordava seu fôlego quente contra sua mão, seus peitos subindo e baixando contra ele, sua perna enredada nele, seu aroma, seu tacto. Havia-lhe feito um esforço sobre-humano para ficar ali sem fazer nada, sem acariciá-la. Mas nesse momento, vendo-a sem maquilhagem, tão jovem, tão inocente, sentia que o sentimento de amparo desaparecia. A mulher sofisticada e comprometida que havia conhecido tinha desaparecido e tinha deixado em seu lugar uma mulher mais suave, mais amável e muito mais desejável.

Ginny podia sentir o calor da sua mão através da toalha, apertando contra as suas costas e sentiu-se estremecer. As mensagens sublimes que o seu corpo tinha estado enviando eram muito mais descaradas. Percorreu os lábios com a língua e suas pupilas se dilataram, ocultando parcialmente a cor dourada dos seus olhos, justo antes dele juntar os seus lábios com os dela, fazendo que tudo o resto deixasse de existir.

Fê-la sentir-se segura.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo havia um homem em quem podia apoiar-se, um homem que possivelmente, só possivelmente, faria com que as coisas fossem melhorar. Embora fosse só momentâneo, desfrutou da segurança que proporcionavam os seus braços, da possibilidade de escapar do mundo durante um momento e concentrar-se nos sentimentos que ele desatava.

Sentimentos que, até esse momento, Ginny não sabia que era capaz de ter.

Enquanto a língua de Draco deslizava pelos lábios de Ginny, não havia na sua mente nem uma pergunta, nenhum tipo de vacilação. Sentiu-se como se estivesse caindo, em queda livre, com seu corpo a mercê dos elementos. Mas não sentia medo, só um maravilhoso sentimento de abandono, de liberdade. Devolveu o beijo, movendo sua língua de uma vez, saboreando-o, e apertou seu corpo contra o dele enquanto ele a tomava nos braços e a levava sem nenhum esforço através do quarto.

Deteve-se junto à cama durante um momento e olhou-a com luxúria mas também com preocupação.

-Tens a certeza?

A razão quase apareceu então, a prudência quase prevaleceu. Ela nunca tinha tido relações íntimas com nenhum homem, mas sua virgindade não era motivo de medo, nem nenhum tesouro escondido esperando o homem dos seus sonhos. As relações tinham ficado de lado por culpa dos exames, pela enfermidade do seu irmão, mas aí estava, às portas do descobrimento, e a prudência poderia ir para o inferno. A necessidade de sentir seu tacto, de fazer o amor com ele, estava-a desfazendo por dentro. Só queria que Draco a deitasse na cama que ambos tinham compartilhado e que a fizesse sentir como a mulher que era, explorando cada parte de seu corpo.

Estava certa que era aquilo que queria. O facto de ter odiado aquele homem toda a sua vida até momentos atrás nem passava pela sua cabeça.

Estava mais segura do que alguma vez tinha estado na sua vida.

-Faz o amor comigo, Draco.

O desejo em sua voz foi toda a confirmação que ele necessitava. Deitou-a na cama e sua respiração se acelerou quando abriu a toalha e o corpo do Ginny ficou exposto. Ele ajoelhou-se sobre ela e levou um de seus mamilos à boca, percorrendo-o com a língua enquanto ela lhe desabotoava a camisa e lutava com as suas calças. Precisava sentir sua pele contra ela, precisava vê-lo, senti-lo, e ele deu-se conta dessa necessidade, assim abandonou a suavidade dos seus peitos e se livrou da pouca roupa que ainda vestia. Atirou a toalha para longe de maneira a que não houvessem mais barreiras entre eles.

Quando lhe separou as pernas lentamente, Ginny sentiu um pouco de medo no seu interior. O peso do seu corpo sobre ela era o precursor do poder dele. Doeria, sabia que doeria, mas não sucumbiu completamente à dor, gritando enquanto ele a penetrava cada vez mais dentro, enroscando as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, querendo mais, mais dele.

Podia sentir-se a si mesma contrair-se abraçada a ele, e os primeiros espasmos do prazer a apanharam despreparada. Um calor imenso alagou seus peitos, suas bochechas, seu pescoço, seus ouvidos. O pulso lhe acelerava cada vez mais, cada espasmo sacudia o seu corpo. Ele deslizou as mãos debaixo ela e agarrou-a com força. Cada contracção dela o excitava mais ainda, e quando Draco soltou um gemido profundo e animal, o corpo do Ginny soube instintivamente como responder.

Depois, quando ela estava deitada em seus braços, com o cabelo sobre os peitorais fortes de Draco, a tempestade se converteu em calma. O seu corpo ainda tremia e soltou um suspiro enquanto desfrutava desse momento de paz.

Desfrutava da tranquilidade que tinha encontrado nos braços daquele homem misterioso de quem tanto ouvira falar e que agora parecia desconhecer completamente. Quem era Draco Malfoy? Certamente não era quem ela acreditara que ele fosse durante todos aqueles anos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

- POR QUE sorris?

Ginny fechou os olhos por um momento e recordou a mestria de seu tacto, quase incapaz de acreditar que uma simples mão sobre a sua cintura pudesse fazê-la sentir tantas sensações agradáveis. Estando deitada ao seu lado era muito fácil sorrir, era fácil saber que o que tinha ocorrido era bom, era perfeito.

Era um alívio não sentir-se arrependida apesar de saber que acabava de entregar a sua virgindade a um homem que até aquela manhã odiava mais do que tudo.

-Como sabes que estou sorrindo? -perguntou ela sorrindo ainda mais.

-Sinto-o.

Provavelmente estava certo. Ela era como um livro aberto em seus braços, cada página completamente explorada. Parecia saber o que pensava, sentia, necessitava, antes que ela mesma soubesse. Seu encontro sexual tinha sido uma revelação. De forma instintiva ele tinha sabido o que o corpo feminino necessitava. Cada movimento tinha sido realizado com mestria, como resposta a uma prece sem palavras.

-Diz-me -persistiu Draco - por que sorris?

-Não posso acreditar que há uma hora meu único medo era que isto tivesse acontecido, que tivéssemos tido sexo. E olha agora.

-E agora? -disse ele, e com um movimento rápido e gentil a deitou de costas e a olhou de cima abaixo - Não te arrependes? -perguntou, seguro de si mesmo com um olhar intenso e um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Possivelmente mais tarde - respondeu ela com uma suave risada -. Possivelmente quando voltar ao instituto de Medibruxaria na segunda-feira, ou a casa dos meus pais para jantar esta noite tenha um ataque de pânico e me custe acreditar que acabei na cama contigo. Mas por agora não quero estar em outro lado senão aqui.

-Porque não há melhor lugar para estares do que comigo. -disse ele com um sorriso enquanto deslizava sua cabeça até ao ventre liso da ruiva. Então Ginny se deu conta que estava contendo a respiração, assim que se agarrou aos lençóis da cama para procurar estabilidade e ele voltou a subir a cabeça

-E eu que julgava que já não eras presunçoso - disse Ginny, mas a última palavra não foi mais um suspiro pois ele alcançou com a língua seus mamilos.

-Não sou presunçoso. Sou realista.

-Claro -disse ela com revirando os olhos

-Porque estudas ainda? Não vejo porque uma mulher tão bela como tu perde o tempo a estudar!

Aquela pergunta a confundiu e a irritou, e tirou a mão dele de cima decidida a responder.

-As qualificações são importantes.

Draco simplesmente encolheu os ombros e voltou para a carga com a mão, decidido a terminar o que tinha começado, mas Ginny estava igualmente decidida a terminar sua frase.

-Não todos têm o mundo servido numa bandeja de prata, Draco. Um curso de Curandeira pode te parecer algo irrelevante, mas abrirá um mundo de possibilidades para mim. Dar-me-á algo com que me sustentar.

-Possivelmente -conveio Draco com um sorriso -. Mas o único mundo que quero abrir é este.

Sua mão foi mais insistente nessa ocasião, metendo-se entre suas coxas, enquanto com a língua lambia brandamente seus mamilos. Mas sua arrogância ainda a incomodava, assim voltou a lhe tirar a mão e levantou-se ligeiramente, estava disposta a fazê-lo perceber que ela não queria ser só uma cara bonita e cabeça de vento. A cara de surpresa de Draco não passou despercebida.

-Pareces surpreso. Sem dúvida não estás acostumado a que as mulheres te detenham.

-Gin... -disse ele com um sorriso, e o seu corpo se aproximou dela para terminar o que tinha começado. Mas ao ver o fogo nos olhos do Ginny pensou melhor e levantou as mãos em um insolente gesto de rendição.

-Desculpa se a minha opinião te aborrece.

-Não me aborrece -insistiu ele-. Só é que me ocorrem melhores coisas para fazer que falar sobre o teu curriculum.

-Mas se eu fosse um homem de certeza estarias mais atento.

-Os homens não oferecem as mesmas distracções.

-És tão machista -exclamou Ginny, mas ele se limitou a rir de sua fúria.

-Gin, estás deitada nua na cama junto a mim. Acabamos de ter sexo. Agora se quero te tocar, te sentir e fazer sexo de novo sou um machista?! Então admito-o, sou culpado dos cargos: Draco Malfoy é um machista doentio.

-De acordo -disse ela-. Possivelmente enganei-me no momento. É só que o meu trabalho é importante para mim. Tirar um ano livre para fazer o curso não foi uma decisão fácil.

-E por que o fez? Vá lá -insistiu quando ela lhe dirigiu um olhar de fúria- Estou interessado.

-Por que? Por que estás interessado na minha carreira?

-Não sei -disse ele perplexo. Ginny encontrou-se a si mesma sorrindo enquanto ele continuava falando-. Tenho que confessar que o diálogo não é o meu forte.

- Acredito que prefiras os monólogos. -disse ela sorrindo-. Em outras palavras, geralmente tentas dar a volta e finges estar dormindo quando as mulheres falam.

-OH, não finjo -disse ele rendendo-se - Geralmente durmo mesmo a manhã toda para não ouvi-las.

-Mas não esta manhã? -perguntou ela indecisa.

-Não esta manhã -respondeu ele, e quando sua mão alcançou sua cara, ela decidiu não fazer nada, só descansar sua bochecha sobre sua palma enquanto ele falava - esta manhã não tenho intenção de dormir, assim quero que me digas por que tiraste um ano livre sem trabalho para estudar. Por acaso estão te financiando?

-Não. Tive que pedir um empréstimo para poder financiá-lo.

-Isso soa caro.

-É, mas valerá a pena a longo prazo. Poderia havê-lo feito a prazos, mas isso seria demorado. Uma vez que tenha terminado o curso consigo um bom posto de trabalho.

-O que significa mais dinheiro?

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça.

-Além disso teria significado dizer adeus ao Marcus. Como vês, nunca pretendi estar casada com ele para sempre. Só o tempo suficiente para me assegurar que nada aconteceria aos meus pais antes que eu pudesse ajudá-los financeiramente.

-Não é teu dever cuidares de ti também? -sugeriu Draco gentilmente ignorando a resposta nos seus olhos -. Não deveria ser ao contrário, eles a cuidarem de ti? Eles sabem? O que o Marcus fez quero dizer. Sabiam como o odeia e o sacrifício que estava disposta a fazer?

-É obvio que não -disse ela abanando a cabeça com ferocidade. Ele segurou-lhe o queixo entre as mãos e disse aquilo que ela tinha estado tratando de evitar, aquilo que tanto a aterrorizava.

-Sabiam, Gin. No fundo eles sabiam.

Ela se encolheu, horrorizada pelo retrato tão cruel que ele acabava de fazer de seus pais.

-Não compreendes.

-Não, não o compreendo -respondeu ele com arrogância-. Não compreendo como uma Gryffindor que sempre prezou a honestidade e a nobreza pode ter atitudes tão… Slytherin. Os fins justificam os meios? E como é que os teus pais te deixaram continuar essa facada. No momento em que pus os meus olhos em ti soube que não eras feliz e nem sequer te conhecia. De certeza que durante estes meses eles se deram conta dos teus sentimentos. Quando penso nesse porco te tocando, fazendo o amor contigo...

Ela podia sentir o ódio emanando de suas palavras e se apressou a detê-lo para redirigir sua ira para alguém que não fossem as duas pessoas que ela mais queria no mundo.

-Nunca fizemos amor -admitiu ela, e viu a confusão em seus olhos-. Ontem ia ser a primeira vez, por isso estava tão triste. Assim, como vês, os meus pais realmente não sabem o muito que o odiava.

-Mas estavam a ponto de se comprometer, ele ia declarar se. E esperas que acredite que ele nunca te tocou?

-Não te peço que acredites em nada, Draco. É a verdade. Assim é como o mantinha à distância. Disse ao Marcus que não me deitaria com ele a não ser que fossemos noivos, e durante um tempo funcionou. Saíamos juntos, era horrível claro, mas encarava isto como um negócio -explicou, e logo esboçou um pequeno sorriso-. Sem nenhum tipo de prazer.

-Mas Marcus queria mais?

-Deixou-me muito claro que o jogo das entrevistas acabou.

-Assim que a noite de ontem não era importante só pelo compromisso, mas também ia ser a primeira vez que te deitavas com ele.

-Daí precisar do álcool. Necessitava toda a coragem possível - seu vago senso de humor passou despercebido e, para seu pesar, viu que ele não ficou nada convencido - Olha, os meus pais não tinham nem ideia do que acontecia. Marcus só me ameaçava a mim e além não é como se passasse o dia inteiro a tremer de nervos. Até ontem à noite acreditei que tinha tudo sob controlo, mas quando chegou a ocasião percebi que não podia seguir com isto. Fizeste bem em interferir. A verdade é que… estou aliviada que tenhas interferido, estou mais que isso, nunca me senti tão bem. Pode ser que eu não seja a pessoa mais romântica do mundo, mas até eu posso ver que perder a... -deteve-se ao ver que ele abria mais os olhos e ficava sério.

-Continua - disse ele com voz grave agarrando-lhe o queixo com força.

-Draco, estás me magoando.

Aquele tom de protesto e o medo em sua voz fizeram com que ele a soltasse imediatamente, mas continuou olhando-a firmemente, respirando profundamente. Ginny notou que ele estava inquieto.

-Estás-me dizendo que ontem à noite não só teria sido a tua primeira vez com o Marcus mas também teria sido a tua primeira vez, ponto? Que nunca tinhas ido para a cama com ninguém? Nem o maldito Harry Potter? Eras virgem?

Ela quase riu. Uma reacção histérica, possivelmente, mas evidentemente não teria agradado a Draco, tendo em conta estado de ânimo do louro. Ele parecia possesso, os olhos estavam duros, a boca numa linha fina, o maxilar apertado.

-Fazes com que soe como se tivesse cometido um crime.

-Pode ser que tu não, mas eu sim! - disse ele enquanto saltava da cama, logo deu a volta para olhá-la e ela se tapou com o lençol, confusa. A fúria fez com que Draco pronunciasse as palavras mais acentuadas que de costume – Para quem me educou o que fiz é um crime. Não fui educado a simplesmente desvirginar uma mulher e virar as costas como se nada fosse.

-Isso é arcaico -gritou Ginny-. Estamos no século vinte e um, Draco. Não tens que te casar com uma mulher só porque te deitaste com ela. Pensei que tu mais que qualquer outro saberias isso.

-O que queres dizer com isso?

-Por Merlin, Draco. A julgar pela maneira como fizeste amor comigo, inclusive com minha limitada experiência, estou certa de que não te estiveste reservando para o matrimónio.

-Estamos falando de ti, Ginny.

-É que é diferente para os homens? -perguntou ela, e soltou uma risada incrédula-. Tinha razão quando disse que és um machista. Não te preocupes, Draco, não espero que me peças em casamento. Meu pai não vai vir aqui de varinha em riste e te desafiar para um duelo!

-Não achas que deverias ter partilhado a informação antes? Devias ter me dito -gritou ele, mas sua ira não fez nada a não ser chateá-la mais.

-Falas como se eu tivesse uma doença grave e contagiosa -disse ela furiosa, apertando os lençóis com tanta força que julgou que os iria rasgar. Como se atrevia ele a trata-la daquele modo? Como se atrevia a converter algo tão bonito em algo tão… sordido?- Falas como se te tivesse enganado para te levar para a cama. Pelo amor de Deus, Draco, estás exagerando!

-Não -disse ele negando com a cabeça como se ela fosse a louca -. Deverias ter me dito que foi... -deteve-se, como se não pudesse suportar dizer a palavra, mas Ginny já tinha estado segurando a fúria por demasiado tempo, assim saltou da cama como um furacão para enfrentar-lo cara a cara.

-Virgem! Podes dizê-lo, Draco.

-E por que diabos tu não pudeste? Como pudeste deixar que fizesse amor contigo e nem sequer pensar em me dizer isso Não te ocorreu nem por um, momento que possivelmente eu quereria sabê-lo? Quando te deitei na cama, quando te despi, quando te beijei. Não te ocorreu me dizer que era a tua primeira vez, que eu estava… - Draco passou as mão pela cara até ao cabelo num gesto desesperado.

-Claro que me ocorreu -admitiu Ginny num fio de voz.

-Então por que não disseste nada? Por que não me disseste isso?

-Porque não queria que parasses – Ginny murmurou com os olhos brilhantes das lágrimas que teimava em não deixar cair mas olhando-o nos olhos. Aquela sinceridade despertou algo dentro de Draco, que ficou calado escutando-a-. Draco, não te estava enganando. Sim, possivelmente deveria ter te dito que nunca tinha feito amor antes, mas a verdade é que não queria que parasses e no meu interior sentia que, se te dissesse isso, terias parado.

Ele a olhou durante o que pareceu uma eternidade, não respondeu, mas quando falou suas palavras eram mais suaves e a ira tinha desaparecido. O Draco que ela quase conhecia havia voltado, um pouco carrancudo possivelmente, mas imensamente mais calmo e carinhoso.

-Não teria parado -disse lentamente-, porque não acredito que tivesse conseguido -continuou sentando-se no bordo da cama enquanto passava uma mão pelo cabelo louro e deixava escapar um suspiro.

-Não estava tentando te enganar -disse Ginny aproximando-se dele.

-Eu sei.

-E sei que não tenho nada com o que comparar, mas diria que, no referente a primeiras vezes, foi incrível.

-Inclusive para uma não romântica declarada? -perguntou ele com um sorriso.

-Draco, não me estive reservando para o matrimónio, bom, quero dizer que não o tenho feito deliberadamente. O que disse ao Marcus não era mais que uma desculpa. A verdade é que entre os meus estudos, a guerra e a doença do Ron não tive tempo para relações de qualquer tipo e quanto ao Harry, éramos crianças, inocentes e ingénuos e eu na altura tinha seis irmãos prontos a amaldiçoar o rapaz que me desonrrasse mesmo que fosse o salvador do mundo. Não posso acreditar que esteja falando disto! -disse engolindo saliva enquanto ele girava para olhá-la. Já não restava qualquer ponta de ira a Ginny, tudo o que sentia era vergonha e incapacidade para olhá-lo. Ocultou a cara entre suas mãos e apertou com força de maneira que ele não visse as suas bochechas coradas.

-Mas porquê? -perguntou ele perplexo-. Sou eu o que deveria sentir vergonha.

-Não sinto vergonha -disse ainda sem olhá-lo, de modo que lhe foi mais fácil dizer o que sentia-. Embaraço e vergonha são duas palavras diferentes. Estou corada porque... -deteve-se em busca de uma palavra adequada, mas logo se encolheu e decidiu continuar-. Sou uma virgem de vinte e seis anos -acrescentou renda-se-. Ao menos o era até esta manhã.

-E estou certo de que minha exagerada reacção ajudou. - ele ironizou em tom de brincadeira.

Esboçou um sorriso e, ao ver que ela relaxava os ombros, escolheu esse momento para lhe retirar as mãos da cara.

-Tenho a certeza de que o facto de que esperaste significava que querias estar segura, que querias que fosse perfeito.

-E o foi -disse ela olhando-o, mas nessa ocasião não esquivou o olhar. O que tinha para dizer era muito importante-. Draco, esta manhã foi tudo o que eu podia imaginar. Olha á tua volta -disse e fez um gesto em direcção à magnífica vista da janela, a cama imensa os elegantes arredores. Logo sua mão acariciou a bochecha de Draco-. E olha para ti. Fizeste me sentir perfeita. Fizeste-me sentir mais mulher. Não vou esquecer isto, nem a ti e certamente não me arrependerei -explicou com um sorriso-. Mas há uma parte negativa. Provavelmente arruinaste a minha vida amorosa para sempre. Não acredito que ninguém possa comparar-se contigo, Draco. Acredito que estou destinada a passar os próximos cinquenta anos comparando tudo com esta maravilhosa manhã e me perguntando por que nenhum homem está à altura.

Ele sabia que ela estava brincando, sabia que diria aquilo para tornar o clima mais leve, mas sua mente não deixava de dar voltas. A certeza de que aquele maravilhoso corpo tinha permanecido intocável durante tanto tempo era mais do que podia compreender. Mas escutá-la falar do futuro, de algum outro homem tocando-a, fazendo o amor com ela, chegando a sítios onde só ele tinha chegado, acendia-o de tal forma que se tornava insuportável. Para um homem que tinha tudo era um sentimento tão estranho que demorou um pouco a dar-se conta de que eram ciúmes.

-Não sei o que dizer, Ginny.

-Então não o faças -disse voltando a falar como uma mulher de negócios, de novo sob controlo. Vestiu o roupão e disse enquanto apertava o cinturão-. Se queres fazer que esta manhã seja perfeita só te peço que tenhas em conta o meu pai quando chegares a Roma.

-Não te decepcionarei. Sou um homem de palavra.

-É o que espero -disse ela com suavidade enquanto se dirigia ao telefone-. Agora tenho mesmo que ir. E, se meu vestido não estiver preparado, descerei e o recolherei eu mesma.

-Por que tens tanta pressa? -perguntou Draco-. Por que não ficas e tomas o café da manhã, come algo ao menos?

-Porque, apesar dos enormes avanços desta manhã nisto de me converter em mulher do mundo, ainda sou um pouco novata com as despedidas -disse com um sorriso enquanto seus olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas-. Nada de arrependimentos. Digo-o a sério.

–E já está? – perguntou ele.

-Isto é tudo o que pode haver, Draco. Tu vives em Roma, eu vivo na Londres, e essa é a menor das diferenças entre nós. Prometer que manteremos o contacto, que seremos amigos ou o que seja só complicaria as coisas. Ambos sabemos que não ia acontecer.

-Poderia… -disse ele com segurança na voz, tanta que ela quase acreditou.

-Não nos enganemos, Draco. Não façamos com que seja mais difícil do que já é. Quem sabe? Possivelmente no ano que vem nos Prémios dos Restaurantes Malfoy, o restaurante receba uma placa de melhor restaurante e meu pai suba a recebê-la.

-Virias?

-Suponho que sim -disse ela pensativa-. Mas um ano é muito tempo, quem sabe onde estaremos então? Acredito que há coisas que é melhor que permaneçam na lembrança, tu não? Tu segues com a tua fabulosa vida e eu seguirei com a minha. Pode ser que inclusive leias algum dia algo sobre mim no jornal, quando me converter na curandeira do ano. Uma coisa é certa. A partir de agora lerei as páginas de sociedade com mais interesse. – disse e riu. Nunca tinha ligado às fofoquices sobre Draco Malfoy, mas agora parecia estar interessada em tudo o que dizia respeito à vida dele.

Havia dito algo mau. A cara de Draco passou de sorridente a séria. A digna despedida do Ginny se esfumava a toda velocidade.

-O que aconteceu, Draco?

-Acabas de me devolver ao mundo real -disse assinalando o jornal que tinha atirado antes-. Vai haver muitas fofocas esta manhã. O problema é que eu serei o fofocado -acrescentou, e Ginny começou a soltar risinhos-. O que é tão divertido?

-Isso de fofocado.

-Odeio que se metam na minha vida -disse com ar carrancudo.

- Bom, por que vai haver tantas fofocas esta manhã?

-VÊ por ti mesma -disse, e agarrou o jornal para entregar-lhe depois. Logo se sentou na cama e Ginny aproximou-se dele um momento depois.

-Vamos, senhor Fofocado -brincou ela enquanto abria o jornal-. Um café e depois então vou embora.

Ele deitou-se e se apoiou sobre um cotovelo para ver como ela passava as páginas lentamente tentando concentrar-se.

E lhe era muito difícil concentrar-se. Ao fim e ao cabo um dos solteiros possivelmente mais desejados do mundo jazia junto a ela na cama, o que fazia com que ler o jornal fosse a ultima coisa que ela desejava fazer nesse momento. De todas formas seu interesse cresceu ao chegar às páginas de sociedade.

Na realidade ver Draco Malfoy de braço dado com uma espantosa morena de olhos negros não deveria havê-la surpreendido, principalmente porque reconhecia-a de Hogwarts. Desde o dia em que seu pai tinha chegado a casa pálido e agitado dizendo que a cadeia Malfoy lhe tinha feito uma oferta, a cara de Draco tinha estado sorridente nos jornais, malicioso e com ar superior. Mas seu ódio tinha desaparecido e tudo o que Ginny sentia enquanto olhava a foto era uma curiosa avalanche de ciúmes para com essa mulher morena e sedutora.

-Corrijo-me -disse Ginny tratando de manter a voz firme-. Aqui estava eu, pensando que possivelmente eras um dos solteiros mais desejados e aqui diz que estás entre os cem primeiros.

-Que mais diz? -perguntou com cara de dor.

-As coisas habituais -disse ela encolhendo-se de ombros-. Umas palavras sobre seu legendário status de playboy e um par de comentários sobre o fato da tua última entrevista.

-Que mais? -perguntou de novo enquanto ela tentava suavizar o artigo.

-Não muito -disse tentando parecer impassível-. Fala do que estavas fazendo nos braços da recém casada Pansy Parkinson enquanto seu marido está doente em Moserallo.

-Isto é exactamente o que tentava evitar. Meus advogados estiveram todo o dia de ontem tentando que não saísse este artigo.

-É culpa minha? -perguntou ela com voz rouca-. Se não tivesses que te ocupar de mim poderias havê-lo evitado?

-Disse isso porque estava zangado -disse ele, magnânimo-. A primeira edição já teria chegado aos quiosques por essa altura.

Ela o olhou enquanto ele se recostava na cama e colocava as mãos detrás da cabeça suspirando exageradamente. Ginny tratou de concentrar-se no artigo e ignorar o facto de que até os cabelos das axilas de Draco lhe pareciam sexys.

-O facto de ter deixado o fotógrafo que tirou essa fotografia cego por três dias não deve ter ajudado no caso. Nem os melhores advogados do mundo podem deter a imprensa quando se lhes coloca a varinha na cara.

Ginny não levantou o olhar, pois não estava muito segura do que ele esperava dela. Mas percebeu que ele não estava tão calmo como queria aparentar.

-Pansy e eu fomos amantes. Na realidade estivemos juntos durante alguns anos. Os Jornais nem ligavam muito nos últimos anos. Ela era solteira na altura assim não havia muito de interesse para a fofoca. Nossas respectivas famílias estavam encantadas, claro, e as bodas esperavam-se - deteve-se e esperou a ver a reacção do Ginny, mas ela manteve sua cara impassível.

-Mas não houve bodas?

-Não a que nossas famílias tinham em mente. Pansy se casou faz seis meses.

-Isso diz aqui -disse ela com voz clara. O facto de que Draco Malfoy não esperou o casamento para então ir para a cama com Pansy foi toda uma surpresa tendo em conta a discussão que tinham acabado de ter, mas que direito tinha ela a demandar alguma coisa a respeito de algo que tinha tido lugar antes de…? Parou esse pensamento pelo meio. Não tinha a certeza se queria terminar aquela frase. Mas apesar disso o seu ciúme crescia com a desilusão de que um homem como Draco, um homem que acabava de julgar bem mais decente do que alguma vez pensara, tivesse cometido adultério com a sua ex-amante.

-Não nos deitamos juntos -disse ele com voz clara e firme, como se estivesse a ler os pensamentos dela, e o alívio que Ginny sentiu ao ouvir isso foi surpreendente inclusive para ela -. E para evitar a confusão de antes, esclarecêrei-lo acrescentando «desta vez». Desde que Pansy e Severus se casaram não me deitei com ela, embora não por vontade dela porque ela até insistiu muito. Mas ninguém acreditaria em mim. Se tivesse acontecido todos julgariam que eu a tinha seduzido. Afinal eu é que sou o playboy.

-Eu acredito em ti -disse ela com um sorriso-. Mas, por que te preocupas tanto com o artigo? A verdade é que sais nos jornais todas as semanas com uma mulher diferente. Com certeza que ninguém vai estranhar.

-Desta vez sim -disse com um comprido suspiro enquanto passava uma mão pelo cabelo -. Como já disse fomos amantes. Pansy é minha directora de relações públicas, até que... não acredito que tivesse muito problema em despedi-la. – disse ele como se aquilo só lhe tivesse ocorrido naquele momento-

-Cuidado -advertiu-lhe Ginny-. Acredito que poderia te acusar de assédio sexual.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada mas logo abanou a cabeça e Ginny soube que o tempo para as brincadeiras tinha acabado.

-Somos... próximos, quero dizer, as nossas famílias são muito chegadas…

-São amigos de longa data também, não é?

- A nossa relação nunca foi muito de amizade. As relações entre as nossas famílias eram mais de negócios do que de qualquer outra coisa. Eu e a Pansy simplesmente acabamos nos envolvendo… mas eu nunca senti nada por ela a não ser atracção apesar de na altura ter julgado que gostava dela, mas ela estava louca por mim -disse lentamente-. Mas não nos amávamos. Por muito que ela ou eu negue sei que é verdade. Pansy amava o dinheiro, a riqueza, mas não a mim.

-Possivelmente amava aos dois -sugeriu Ginny-. A ti e ao dinheiro.

-Não -disse ele movendo a cabeça com firmeza-. Faz uns meses houve problemas financeiros, nada sério. Eu já o tinha previsto e me tinha ocupado deles, mas não disse a Pansy.

-Estavas a testá-la? -perguntou Ginny surpreendida.

-Ao princípio não. A verdade é que não queria preocupá-la. Como comprovaste por ti mesma, eu não gosto de falar de trabalho quando estou na cama. O caso é que ela estava cada vez mais insistente, mais... -deteve-se e Ginny aguardou sorrindo até que ele estalou os dedos uma vez mais- ... nervosa. Dei-me conta que estava preocupada de que pudesse perder o meu dinheiro e, embora não existisse essa possibilidade, decidi não tirar-lhe as dúvidas. Aí sim, suponho que a estava testando.

-E parece-me que ela falhou.

- Casou-se com o Severus Snape duas semanas depois. Ele é riquíssimo, teve muita sorte depois da guerra. É um pai para mim. Foi a figura masculina que me ajudou depois do meu pai morrer e foi o apoio que a minha mãe precisou. Pansy achou que estava mais segura com ele do que comigo.

De repente as coisas pareciam mais sórdidas que complicadas e Ginny abriu a boca surpreendida, abandonando sua determinação por parecer impassível. Pansy, Snape, Draco… um triangulo que nunca lhe passou pela cabeça. Será que também Narcissa estava naquele enredo?

-Não tem relações com minha mãe - esclareceu Draco ao imaginar o caminho que seguia o pensamento de Ginny. - É o homem que me aconselhava, que me ouvia e que ajudava a minha mãe mas eram apenas amigos. Além de ser um homem extraordinário, é imensamente rico. Fez sua fortuna com o vinho. A seu lado minha fortuna é insignificante. Por isso Pansy se casou com ele.

-Isso não sabes -contradisse-o Ginny, embora não tinha nem ideia de por que estava defendendo a Pansy-. Possivelmente se apaixonaram.

-Ela achava-o nojento.

-Ah.

-E ele tem o coração débil.

-Ah -repetiu ela olhando a foto. – Pobre Pansy.

-Dificilmente vai ser pobre -assinalou Draco, mas Ginny moveu a cabeça com firmeza.

-É pobre, Draco. O dinheiro não pode comprar a felicidade.

-Pansy acredita que sim. Depois do casamento quis se encontrar comigo, faz pouco tempo. Queria que voltássemos a ser amantes. Eu lhe disse que não. Não necessito nem quero me deitar com a mulher de outro homem. O problema é que esta foto sairá nos jornais italianos e minha mãe irá me matar.

-Explica-lhe o que aconteceu, conta-lhe o que me contaste.

-Não é tão simples.

-Claro que é. Se não te deitaste com ela a tua mãe saberá que dizes a verdade.

-À minha mãe daria igual se me tivesse deitado com ela -respondeu Draco para surpresa do Ginny-. Minha mãe provavelmente o espera. O que a enfurecerá é nossa falta de discrição.

-Espera um momento -interrompeu Ginny movendo a cabeça, convencida de que tinha ouvido mal-. A tua mãe não se importa que te vás para a cama com uma mulher casada?

-Por que ia lhe importar? Muitos homens têm amantes. É nossa indiscrição o que não perdoará. Envergonhar o Snape publicamente, isso é imperdoável. Inclusive este suposto artigo - disse agarrando o jornal para lançá-lo pela habitação. - O facto de Pansy não suporta estar com o Snape, que não o quer a seu lado e que além disso escolheu-me a mim para seu amante seria uma vergonha para nossas famílias. Não importa a verdade, importa o que está aí escrito, é um desastre,

-Santo Merlin -disse Ginny mordendo a unha do dedo grande, olhando a foto e pensando como alguém tão bonita podia ter tantos problemas-. Pansy está preocupada?

-Estará quando o vir -disse ele - disse-lhe ontem, quando essa foto foi tirada, que tem que respeitar a seu marido e a sua família. Que o nosso relacionamento acabou.

-E o que disse ela?

-Estava de acordo. Estava um pouco triste mas aceitou bem. E quando falei com ela e lhe disse que não queria nada com ela me implorou que não dissesse a ninguém. Acredito que finalmente se deu conta que tem que preocupar-se com seu casamento.

Ginny duvidava. Ser negada por Draco devia ser horrível. Ela só tinha passado uma noite com ele e já estava alucinada. Ter conhecido essa perfeição durante anos e logo ficar sem nada, bom, seria demasiado para uma mulher aguentar.

Ginny recolheu o jornal e olhou a foto uma vez mais. Os olhos negros e calculadores da Pansy enviavam certa desconfiança.

Pansy tinha mais coisas na cabeça além de salvar seu matrimónio.

-Asseguro-te que quando minha a mãe ler isto ficará louca -disse ele com preocupação, e ela sorriu em resposta. Mas era muito tarde para Draco-. O que é tão engraçado?

-Porque não pareces o típico homem que se deixaria intimidar pelo que sua mãe pensa.

-Por que? Acreditas que um homem não deve se preocupar com o que os familiares acham dele, que sou menos homem por me preocupar em manter uma boa imagem perante a minha mãe? Que não deveria preocupar envergonhar a minha mãe, se a desiludo? Esses jornalistas não sabem o dano que causarão. Tu não és a única que se preocupa com seus pais, Gin. Minha mãe já não é nova. Quer que o seu filho se case e assente a cabeça, mas fecha os olhos e aceita que não estou preparado para assentar a cabeça. Mas quando pensa que me estou deitando com a mulher de um amigo da família e que nem sequer me incomodo em ser discreto, então... sei que ela ficará magoada e chateada comigo.

-Ainda tens tempo antes de voltar para Itália, tens tempo de inventar algo para dizer á tua família.

-Não necessito algumas horas -disse suavizando a expressão da sua cara e esboçando um sorriso de desculpa-. Porque já tenho uma solução.

-Ah, sim? E por que não me tinhas dito isso?

Draco não respondeu, simplesmente atravessou a habitação e se sentou junto a ela agarrando-lhe numa mão. Quando clareou a garganta, Ginny ficou preocupada, tinha a sensação de que a solução não seria nada simples.

-Pansy e eu poderíamos ser só amigos -começou a dizer ele-. Possivelmente se eu me tivesse apaixonado profundamente por alguém, não seria impossível que ela tivesse vindo até aqui como conselheira feminina.

-Conselheira? -perguntou Ginny.

-Conselheira -repetiu Draco-. Sou um desastre em temas de joalheria, mas gostaria que algo tão importante como um anel de compromisso estivesse em condições.

Milhões de alarmes soaram na cabeça do Ginny, que começou a negar rotundamente com a cabeça. -Não, não, não. Definitivamente não.

-Mas isso solucionaria tudo -disse ele muito calmo como se tivesse sugerido que fossem às compras ou algo assim-. E enquanto isso passaríamos uns bons momentos.

-E quanto tempo durariam esses bons momentos? -perguntou ela e, quando ele encolheu de ombros, acrescentou. É uma pergunta razoável, Draco.

-Poderias fazer as tuas coisas por correspondência e ver o mundo comigo. Até nos damos bastante bem, e considerando o nosso passado eu julgaria isso impossível.

-Só passamos uma noite juntos, e a maior parte dela estivemos dormindo.

-Ao menos posso ler o jornal em silêncio. Sabes o difícil que pode ser isso para algumas mulheres? -a seguir fez uma pobre imitação de voz de mulher-. Draco, não te parece que ontem foi muito especial? Draco, o que fazemos hoje? Draco, o que queres jantar?

-Isso se chama insegurança, Draco -disse ela-. Provavelmente dizem isso para assegurar-se de que haverá outra noite, que vais voltar.

-Teria voltado se me tivessem deixado ler em paz.

-E eu suponho que essa seria uma das normas. Teria que tomar o café da manhã em silêncio? Não poderia perguntar sobre os planos do dia?

-Está torcendo as minhas palavras. Estás me descrevendo como um monstro. Trataria-te maravilhosamente, muito melhor que esse troll do Marcus. Não te faltaria nada -disse, e pôs um sorriso malicioso que fez o coração da ruiva saltar-. Sobre tudo na cama.

-Seria uma amante na glória -disse ela. Draco só sorriu.

-Uma amante com um anel. Tens ideia do poder que isso dá? Tens ideia das portas que isso te abriria?

-Não quero que me abram as portas. Sou feliz as abrindo eu mesma -disse sabendo que aquilo o confundiria mas não lhe importava. Só queria encontrar a maneira de dizer a aquele playboy que pela primeira vez na vida, a resposta ia ser negativa-. Não me importo trabalhar para ganhar a vida. Não me importo ficar desperta toda a noite estudando se for necessário. Acontece que eu gosto de minha vida.

-Pois ontem à noite não parecia. De facto ontem à noite terias dado tudo por trocá-la. Agora podes -disse simplesmente-. Casa-te comigo e voltarei a pôr o restaurante em nome do teu pai. Casa-te comigo e os teus pais terão a paz que pedem.

Deteve-se e, pela primeira vez, Ginny não se atreveu a contradizê-lo. Simplesmente ficou sentada, em silêncio, perguntando-se como era possível estar considerando aquela proposta.

-Casa-te comigo -repetiu ele.

-Isto é porque eu era virgem? -perguntou ela-. Trata-se de uma questão antiquada de me devolver a honra?

-Não há nada de mal em querer devolver-te a honra -disse ele com elegância-. Tirei-te a virgindade. É justo que me case contigo.

-É arcaico -respondeu ela-, além de completamente desnecessário. Pelos visto não o fizeste com a Pansy.

-A Pansy já não era virgem quando nos envolvemos. – disse ele impacientemente. -Pensa por um momento -disse ele com voz suave novamente, mas havia uma certa nota de poder atrás de suas palavras que diziam a Ginny que sua absoluta determinação não se restringia só à sala de reuniões. Porque, apesar da negação inicial da ruiva, da quantidade de perguntas que se amontoavam em sua mente, um jorro de excitação crescia no fundo de seu estômago. A ideia de compartilhar cama com ele todas as noites, de ver o mundo através de seus sofisticados olhos, de abraçá-lo, de adorá-lo, de fazer o amor com ele uma e outra vez...

-Não te estou pedindo que dure para sempre. Só o tempo suficiente para que se esclareçam as coisas para os dois. Não só evitará que minha família seja envergonhada mas também Snape. Já sei que isso não te importa e compreendo, mas estaria em dívida contigo. Farei que o teu pai seja o dono do restaurante de novo. Farei com que os meus advogados façam isso na segunda-feira pela manhã. E quanto à honra...-deteve-se e tomou fôlego sem deixar de olhá-la-. Chama-o arcaico ou como quiseres, mas não posso partir e te deixar aqui.

-Mas um dia irás, Draco -assinalou Ginny ignorando o medo que sentia em seu coração ante tal perspectiva-. Onde fica teu argumento perante isso? Onde aparece a honra no divórcio?

-Ter-te-ás deitado só com um homem -respondeu ele rapidamente-. E esse homem terá sido o teu marido. Eu acredito que há bastanta honra nisso -explicou.

Aquela ideia ia ganhando força na cabeça de Draco ao vê-la ali, em sua cama, tão adorável. Soube que não podia deixar escapar a uma beleza semelhante. Não podia permitir que saísse da sua habitação e da sua vida. Só importava isso. O resto era um bónus. Queria Ginny consigo e não sabia explicar porquê.

-Não haverá falsas declarações de amor, nenhuma promessa a longo prazo, só mútuo respeito e compreensão. Gin, terás tudo o que precisares, eu dar-te-ei o mundo…

Ela o olhou com olhos duvidosos, mas ao ver a sua força, a sua determinação, soube que eram muito mais afrodisíacos que o sexo que tinham tido pouco tempo antes. Aqueles olhos cinzentos eram imans que a atraim fortemente.

Draco esboçou um sorriso e com sua voz sexy e profunda quase mascarou o humor que escondiam suas palavras.

-Além disso estou certo de que sou muito melhor na cama do que o Marcus alguma vez teria sido.

Ginny queria dizer algo mas os lábios de Draco se apressaram contra os seus e, com uma mão, atraiu-a para ele para abraçá-la, e todo argumento eloquente que se formou mente da ruiva desapareceu no instante em que ela se sentiu contra o tronco de Draco.

Ele abriu o roupão para alcançar seus peitos. Ginny sentiu a força de sua erecção abrindo caminho lentamente. Jogou a cabeça para atrás enquanto ele deslizava seus lábios para baixo, riscando um caminho pelo seu pescoço enquanto com os dedos realizava autêntica magia, fazendo que Ginny gemesse como se estivesse em êxtase.

-Isso é um sim?

A mestria de seu tacto despertava nela muito mais que paixão. Aí estava o homem que de repente podia lhe fazer esquecer tudo e catapultá-la para o céu, onde não havia regras e onde tudo podia acontecer. Sempre tinha sentido paixão por Draco, embora fora indirectamente. Antes era uma paixão que dependia do ódio, agora era algo diferente mas bem mais delicioso.

-Isso é um sim? -perguntou ele de novo, aguardando uma resposta.

Ela sentiu que caía em queda livre para um território perigoso e tentador, e esperou que se abrisse seu pára-quedas mental, sua prudência, que a sua mente registasse seu protesto, que lhe dissesse que se lançava da frigideira para o fogo.

Mas que fogo.

Draco era o homem que a tinha salvado de si mesma, que podia dar a sua família a tranquilidade que mereciam. E enquanto o olhava nos olhos de repente pensou que o mundo tinha sentido.

Draco tinha todas as respostas.

-Sim.

Aquela única palavra a excitou e a aterrorizou ao mesmo tempo. Tentou fazer uma verificação mental para encontrar o pára-quedas, que devia estar por aí. Mas algo nos olhos de Draco a deteve, algo na forma em que a abraçava, até que a única coisa que lhe importava era o presente, e não deixar que aquele momento acabasse jamais.

E quando ele a beijou de novo e fez amor de novo com ela e ela o recebeu sem temor, suas palavras foram uma confirmação desnecessária, pois sua resposta já tinha sido dada.

-Sim, Draco, casarei contigo.

**_N/A: Quero desejar um feliz 2009 a todos. Peço desculpa se encontrarem erros no capítulo mas não foi revisto porque queria postá-lo antes de 2008 acabar. Um beijo e felicidades no próximo ano._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

- Bebe algo -sugeriu Draco com um sorriso e com uma mão sobre a coxa de Ginny, enquanto ela olhava pela janela. Um nó provavelmente tão grande como uma Snitch tinha se formado na garganta enquanto o avião se elevava pelo céu. Tinham que ir de avião porque Draco tinha negócios com Muggles que o iam encontrar no aeroporto.

As luzes da cabine proporcionavam um momento de privacidade enquanto ela contemplava tudo o que deixava para trás.

-Estou certo de que podem preparar um par de vodkas com laranja, ou inclusive um cocktail de morango. - mudou de tom ao notar que a face de Ginny permanecia séria. - Estava brincando. Só tento te fazer sorrir.

-Sei - admitiu ela enquanto agarrava um guardanapo para limpar o nariz, mas mudou de ideia. Acabaram-se os dias em classe turista e com guardanapos de papel. Draco agarrou um lenço de seda e ofereceu-o. Ela limpou as lágrimas que teimava em segurar e depois o nariz-. É duro deixá-los para trás.

-Mas não estás deixando para trás a tua família. Podes vir cá amanhã, a semana que vem se quiseres. O mundo é um lugar pequeno. Só estás a alguns minutos de distância -explicou ele, e logo pôs voz mais solene-. Não vou afastar-te da tua família, Gin. Sei o importante que é para ti.

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça, mas as lágrimas estavam muito próximas para permitir sair as palavras, e a última coisa que queria era chorar em frente de Draco outra vez.

-Logo que volte para o trabalho falarei com os meus advogados para que ponham o restaurante outra vez em nome do teu pai. Embora talvez demore algum tempo.

Ginny o olhou. Sempre desconfiada, entreabriu os olhos e, pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, sentiu que Draco parecia estar lhe escondendo qualquer coisa. Mas ele se apressou a tranquilizá-la.

-Já sabes como podem ser os advogados. Nada ocorre com rapidez nestes dias. Mas sabes que minhas intenções são sinceras, verdade? Dei-te minha palavra.

Mas era a sua palavra suficiente? Não tinha nada por escrito, só palavras e promessas. Como poderia isso prevalecer em um tribunal?

Uma risada estridente ressonou em sua mente.

Que tribunal?

-Isso não é tudo o que te preocupa, pois não?

Ginny encolheu os ombros sem revelar nada.

-Não é suficiente o facto de que estou emigrando do meu país?

-Suponho que sim -disse Draco gentilmente. A mão que estava sobre a coxa dela ainda continuava lá, mas com a outra ele tocou-lhe na cara e secou uma lágrima que deslizava lentamente por sua bochecha-. Estás pensando no teu irmão Ron e em quando vieste com ele a Roma?

Como sabia? A agonia aumentou dentro dela mas esboçou um sorriso.

-É absurdo compará-lo. Isto não é nada como foi com o Ron.

-Porque fazes sempre isso? -perguntou Draco muito sério-. Por que te fechas sempre, me afastas de ti?

-Não o faço -negou ela com a cabeça, desejando que mudasse de assunto. Se Draco pensava que só porque ela usava a sua aliança deveria lhe contar as suas coisas mais íntimas estava enganado, Ginny negava-se a ir por aí.

Suas coisas íntimas não iriam ser domínio de Draco.

-Nunca me deixas entrar. Nunca me deixas saber o que acontece na tua cabeça. És muito independente. Nunca me deixas saber o que realmente pensas.

-Não estou ocultando nada -disse ela com firmeza-. Acredita, não há nada excitante na minha cabeça –Agarrando o menu que a hospedeira/aeromoça lhe tinha dado e fingindo interesse na ementa. Tentou concentrar-se na quantidade de delícias que ofereciam, mas não lhe servia de nada quando a única delícia que desejava estava sentada a seu lado-. É só que é duro dizer adeus à família.

-E eu não sou agora sua família? Não posso te fazer eu feliz?

Ela desejava com força abraçá-lo e apoiar a cabeça sobre o seu ombro.

Desejava com todas suas forças poder acreditar naquelas palavras.

Mas como?

Cada tentativa por conseguir informação, cada tentativa por racionalizar as coisas, tinham sido abafadas pelos beijos de Draco.

Mas isso não era suficiente. Um bocado do paraíso a tinha deixado desejando mais.

As perguntas tornavam-se cada vez mais insistentes. Draco tinha sido fiel à sua palavra. Depois daquele dia ela não tinha voltado a ver Marcus Flint. Só tinha ouvido o pessoal do hotel falar sobre sua encolerizada saída e, embora isso era o que ela tinha desejado, ainda a punha nervosa.

Marcus tinha contactos, acções da companhia, mesmo que em muito pequena percentagem, embora não servia de nada contra o poder de Draco.

O que tinha ela?

Olhou para baixo e viu o enorme diamante do seu anel que, momentaneamente a tranquilizou, distraindo as marteladas que sentia na sua mente. Apesar do suposto mau gosto de Draco, o anel que tinha escolhido era lindíssimo. A aliança dourada do anel quase estava oculta pela enorme e bem trabalhada pedra.

De certeza que serviria para alguma coisa ser a mulher de Draco Malfoy?

-Fala comigo Ginny - murmurou Draco. Quando viu que ela não respondia, disse – detesto voar.

-Estou cansada -suspirou Ginny fechando os olhos em busca de dois minutos de tranquilidade, para poder reorganizar a sua cabeça, para esclarecer todas aquelas emoções que a asfixiavam.

Estar casada com Draco era exaustivo.

Maravilhoso, excitante, estimulante, sim.

Mas mesmo assim exaustivo.

A vida com Draco era uma montanha russa constante. Sua natureza volátil era indecifrável às vezes, mas ela estava começando a compreendê-la. Quando ele se zangava brigavam sempre porque ela também era teimosa e orgulhosa, mas acabavam sempre na cama. Ele também não compreendia o facto de Ginny querer tempo para estar sozinha consigo mesma, de ela querer estar dez minutos sozinha na banheira a relaxar sem que ele se juntasse a ela, que quisesse ler um livro sem lhe contar sobre o que era. Ela queria privacidade e ele não parecia saber o que isso era.

Era como viver com um menino mimado de dois anos. Era como tratar um menino de dois anos se ignorava sua impressionante virilidade, que despertava a todas as horas e que deixava bem claro que, até que não ficasse satisfeito, ninguém na habitação ia poder dormir.

Ao notar como a mão de Draco acariciava a sua coxa custou-lhe muito manter-se relaxada, manter de lado as emoções que ele despertava.

Draco queria o mesmo que ela queria.

Ela não queria desfrutar da sua solidão na verdade, não queria estar a sós na banheira sabendo que ele estava a metros de distância, que podia estar deitado com ela, debaixo da espuma, acariciando-a. E que sentido tinha ler quando Draco era o único livro que ela queria descobrir? Ele era o seu inicio, o seu meio e o seu fim

-Nunca me contaste o que aconteceu ao Ron e aos teus outros irmãos.

Ginny soltou um suspiro e voltou a centrar sua atenção no menu. Mas quando ele o tirou das mãos ela se deu conta que Draco não ia permitir ser ignorado mais uma vez. Por isso seguiu insistindo.

-Com o teu pai parece que não se pode falar do assunto.

-Fica triste se falarmos sobre isso -disse ela assentindo com a cabeça-. Diz que falar não vai trazê-lo de volta.

-Falar é bom -disse Draco gentilmente-. por que não tentas?

Automaticamente Ginny negou com a cabeça e recuperou o menu disposta a escapar à sugestão de Draco. Mas quando o olhou e viu a preocupação em seus olhos não pôde dizer nada. Apesar da sua negação inicial, estava agradecida. Agradecida pela perspicácia de Draco, por sua persistência, pela sua preocupação.

Agradecida de ter a alguém em quem apoiar-se, embora fosse apenas temporariamente.

- O Fred morreu durante a guerra, o George suicidou-se pouco depois, não era o George Weasley, metade dele morreu com o Fred, julgo que ele achou que já não valia a pena. O Bill não resistiu á infecção do vírus de lobisomem, houve complicações porque ele não foi mordido por um lobisomem transformado e acabou por falecer uma semana depois do George. O Charlie morreu a trabalhar com Dragões, um deles tornou-se demasiado agressivo, morreram vários tratadores, o Charlie foi um deles. E o Ron…morreu em Roma -disse ela e, enquanto Draco agarrava a sua mão, tentou procurar as palavras que resumiam a parte mais dura da sua vida-. Ron foi atingido por um feitiço desconhecido que afectou os pulmões e se foi disseminando por todo o corpo, destruindo as suas células lentamente – acrescentou. – Tentaram várias poções e feitiços até que a doença pareceu começar a regredir. Os curandeiros disseram que estava melhorando, que o pior tinha passado. Mas enganaram-se - fez uma pausa e bebeu um pouco de água antes de continuar -. Não havia muito que pudessem fazer por ele. Tentamos em diferentes sítios, mas em todas partes a resposta era a mesma: que desfrutasse do tempo que lhe restava. Então descobri esse curandeiro americano mas, como já disse, foi impossível curá-lo.

-Por isso o teu pai vendeu a loja?

Ginny assentiu mas, ao ver o remorso na cara de Draco, soube que tinha que dizer algo mais.

-Tu não sabias, não tinhas como saber, era um negócio, Draco- acrescentou ela suavemente.

-Eu sei mas devia ter desconfiado. Quando saiu ao mercado, Marcus me falou da loja. Ele era ajudante de direcção no meu hotel em Melbourne, e quando me sugeriu pensei que era um óptimo espaço para abrir o restaurante que já tinha pensado. Era só uma ideia. Nem sequer tinha a certeza de querer comprar o espaço, assim fiz uma oferta muito baixa, esperando naturalmente alguma negociação, mas ao ver que a minha primeira oferta foi aceite, segui adiante.

-Era um negócio -disse ela sem nenhum tipo de amargura em sua voz, aceitando os factos-. Meu pai deveria ter tentado tirar mais, mas estava desesperado. A loja tinha estado no mercado durante meses sem nenhuma oferta.

-Se eu tivesse sabido...

-És um homem de negócios, Draco, não uma alma caridosa. Não fizeste nada de mau. Agora percebo - assegurou ela, e dizia a verdade pois, ao ter escutado Draco, deu-se conta de muitas coisas que antes nem imaginava-. Em qualquer caso, Ron foi aos Estados Unidos com Hermione, estavam noivos... – parou um pouco, custava-lhe se lembrar de Hermione, de lembrar a última vez que a tinha visto e toda a dor que os olhos da morena expressavam. - Quando voltaram quase não o reconhecemos.

-Estava pior?

-OH, não -disse ela com um brilhante sorriso-. Era como tê-lo de volta. Foi para lá tão débil e tão doente, mas quando voltou... tinha ganho peso, tinha vitalidade, energia, vontade de viver. Era de novo o nosso implicante, teimoso e resmungão Ronald Weasley. Era maravilhoso vê-lo. Meu pai fez bem em vender a loja. Cada galeão valeu a pena. Ron aproveitou cada momento. Ele e Hermione passaram duas semanas em Paris onde acabaram por casar.

Draco viu o sorriso desaparecer dos lábios da ruiva e teve vontades de abraçá-la para, de algum modo, diminuir a dor. Mas um instinto interior lhe disse que seria melhor ficar quieto enquanto ela lhe contava toda a história e o avião atravessava a escuridão da noite.

-Hermione teve que voltar a trabalhar. O ministério não oferece férias muito longas, mas todo o tempo livre estava com Ron até que ele meteu na cabeça que queria conhecer o mundo.

-E tu?

-Eu decidi ir com ele. Era o único irmão que me restava e apesar das nossas desavenças sempre tinha sido dos mais próximos a mim. Lá no fundo sempre gostei do jeito de irmão super-protector dele.

- Então foste ver o mundo com o Ron?

-Acabamos por visitar apenas Roma mas foi maravilhoso. Visitamos as galerias, o Coliseu, o Vaticano -disse com olhos brilhantes-. Sentávamo-nos na calçada e bebíamos café.

-Julgo que agora faz muito frio para isso. Que mais fizeram?

-Todas as coisas turísticas. Comemos gelado, atiramos moedas na Fonte do Trevi -disse, mas o sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios-. O Ron não atirou nenhuma. Nosso guia disse que quem atirava uma moeda...

-Um dia voltaria àquele lugar -finalizou Draco.

-O Ron disse que não valia a pena perder uma boa moeda quando já sabia que não voltaria, preferiu comprar outro gelado.

-Evidentemente tu atiraste uma.

-Atirei três. A guia disse que uma era para voltar e duas para casar com um italiano -disse com um rubor -. Três para viver feliz para sempre.

-Bem, a segunda pelos vistos já está cumprida, visto que parte da minha família é italiana, pode dizer-se que sou italiano lá no fundo. Mas há muitas versões da lenda -disse ele -. A que minha mãe sempre me disse que uma para voltar, duas para casar-se e três para divorciar-se.

Ginny pensou que ele fazia sempre aquilo. Cada passo que davam juntos para a frente, Draco dava outro para trás de seguida. Cada espreitadela de intimidade acabava por se tornar numa miragem, como se ele tivesse trocado de ideia, como se não a quisesse perto dele.

-O que aconteceu depois?

Ela tentou voltar para a conversa, mas custava-lhe devido ao turbilhão de emoções que ele despertava com os seus comentários não pensados, com seus retrocessos deliberados, com a maneira como a afastava sem intenção.

-Morreu, Draco - concluiu devolvendo a sua atenção ao menu e sentindo como ele a olhava fixamente -. Isso é tudo o que precisas saber.

-Quando chegarmos a casa sentir-te-ás melhor – a sua tentativa por reconfortá-la quase soou condescendente-. Quando chegarmos a Roma, depois de entregar os papéis ao meu sócio, o meu motorista levar-nos-á para casa. Todos estão ansiosos por te conhecer.

-E quem são todos? -perguntou Ginny, feliz por mudar de assunto, calculando todos os convidados que a esperavam.

-A minha mãe. E também familiares afastados, todos da parte do meu pai. E acredito que alguns amigos de família.

-Pansy?

-Sim, com o Snape.

-Então não será um jantar íntimo precisamente?

-Não exactamente -disse Draco-. Mas não teremos que ficar muito tempo. Uma vez que tenhamos bebido alguma coisa, cumprimentado algumas pessoas mais importantes, vamos para nossa casa.

Nossa casa.

Fez com que soasse tão simples, como se os dois fossem dois recém-casados normais, começando uma vida em comum, compartilhando casa, aspirações, amor.

-Mal posso esperar -admitiu ela-. Possivelmente quando estivermos lá parecerá mais real. O hotel estava bem e tudo isso, mas será agradável estar a sós por fim. Não posso acreditar que esteja desejando fazer as tarefas de casa outra vez.

-Scusi? -perguntou Draco com olhar horrorizado - Não terás que mover um dedo. Os elfos e os empregados ocupar-se-ão disso.

Depois de recostar-se no assento Ginny suspirou. Estava farta de empregados, farta de que cuidassem dela. Queria Draco só para ela, queria tempo para estar a sós com o homem que amava.

Amava? Desde quando tal atrocidade tinha acontecido? Apesar do seu horror sabia que era verdade. Em pouco tempo tinha se apaixonado pelo filho do homem que um dia quase a matara.

Amar. A palavra apesar de bela tinha consequências terríveis.

Ela tinha dito os seus votos com tal honestidade que estava assustada, mas Draco não queria o seu amor. Draco queria uma solução temporária, com a honra como único voto. Draco queria uma esposa que pudesse se ver livre facilmente. O amor não encaixava em tudo aquilo. Para ele era nada mais nada menos que mais um negócio.

Teria que manter isso em segredo.

-Pode ser que Rosa seja um problema -disse Draco interrompendo seus atormentados pensamentos-. É minha governanta. Esteve na família durante anos. Sempre faz ... -deteve-se e pôs cara de preocupação enquanto Ginny terminava a frase por ele.

-Passar um mau momento às tuas noivas? Podes dizê-lo, Draco. Sei muito bem que não sou a primeira mulher que compartilha a tua cama.

-Sinto muito -murmurou ele-. Em qualquer caso suponho que no final não se passará nada. Embora o tacto não é seu ponto forte. Se pensar julgas que sou irritante, espera conheceres a Rosa. Provavelmente te chamará Pansy. Não o fará de propósito, é só que se confunde. Está a ficar velha.

-Pois -disse Ginny com um suspiro-. Isto não vai ser tão fácil como imaginei.

-Tolices -disse ele rapidamente-. Não te preocupes, todos irão adorar-te.

-Nem sei falar italiano -assinalou ela-. E não há muitas pessoas que falem inglês lá.

- A minha mãe, Pansy e Snape falam -disse Draco tentando, sem muito êxito, tranquilizá-la-. Mas tenho a certeza que aprendeste alguma palavra nestas duas semanas.

-Suponho que sim -disse ela sorrindo com malícia-. Mas acredito que não deveria repeti-lo.

Draco corou ligeiramente. Aproximou-se dela e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido fazendo-a estremecer.

-Isso, bela, é só para os teus ouvidos.

-Assim espero -disse ela antes de poder deter as suas próprias palavras. Viu como ele franzia a testa e desejou ter ficado calada.

-O que queres dizer com isso?

-Nada -respondeu ela tratando de manter a voz firme-. O caso é que as duas únicas palavras que conheço em italiano são caffé e latte, que é justo o que me apetece agora -disse carregando no botão de chamada e ignorando como ele lhe apertava a mão com força.

-Ginny, eu nunca te faria mal deliberadamente. Sabes disso, não sabes?

A hospedeira/aeromoça estava ali, sorrindo. Com toda naturalidade ajeitou a manta sobre os joelhos a Draco e endireitou o travesseiro. Então Ginny se deu conta de que não era só o facto de que ele era um passageiro de primeira classe que provocava aquilo. A sua própria manta estava quase no chão e ninguém parecia se importar. Nem sequer o ar arrogante de Draco parecia fazer a rapariga se sentir intimidada. Era algo que ele tinha, um atractivo intrínseco difícil de definir, e a punha nervosa.

Sentia-se como se estivesse saindo de um sonho. Nas últimas semanas ele tinha sido só dela, tinha passeado com ela, tinha-a levado a ver os pais…

Mas agora...

O sonho tinha desaparecido. Tinha despertado no momento em que o flash de um fotógrafo a tinha quase cegado no aeroporto. Já não estava no mundo de Draco. Muito em breve seria ela que encheria as páginas de sociedade dos jornais e, sem dúvida, seu status daria muito que falar entre os jornalistas.

O mundo de Draco era um que não lhe pertencia.

-Poderiam me trazer um caffé latte, por favor?

-Em seguida -disse a hospedeira/aeromoça, e Ginny notou que toda a simpatia que tinha usado para Draco tinha desaparecido. Deu-se conta então de que toda essa admiração que sentia por ele não era exclusiva. Seu inegável encanto funcionava com todos a seu redor, especialmente com as mulheres. Ginny esteve quase a perguntar se a aeromoça queria um babeiro.

Lord Voldemort poderia ter retornado dos mortos e estar sentado junto a Draco e teria passado despercebido.

Ginny endireitou ela mesma a sua manta e se acomodou no assento com vontade de lançar um Furnunculus á loura que quase se jogava para o colo de Draco, depois olhou para o diamante na sua mão. Era apenas uma pedra, não significava nada. Não lhe dava o amor de Draco, nem lhe garantia a sua fidelidade, nem sequer lhe garantia o "até que a morte vos separa". Era apenas um anel, um negócio. Lá no fundo ela era para Draco o que Marcus tinha sido para ela: uma solução para um problema.

-Ginny, não me respondeste -disse ele com voz insistente-. Disse-te que nunca te faria mal deliberadamente.

-Deliberadamente provavelmente não.

O café apareceu como se a hospedeira/aeromoça pudesse também fazer magia, junto com dois bombons e uns pequenos bolinhos de amêndoa e, é óbvio, um bom copo de whisky para o cliente favorito, acompanhado de outro fofo do travesseiro.

Ginny dissimulou as náuseas que lhe provocou o rasto de perfume a loura espampanante deixou para trás. Simplesmente olhou pela janela e viu tudo o que lhe era família ficar para trás. Sentiu como se uma snitch atravessasse a sua garganta e não estava muito segura de poder pronunciar o que disse a seguir.

-Tenho a sensação que não vou ter um segundo sozinha contigo. – murmurou mas Draco pareceu não ouvir, distraído com os seus papéis. Ginny suspirou e fechou os olhos tentando esquecer aquela triste sensação de que acabava de perder algo que nunca teve.

**_N/A: Espero que gostem. Agradeço todas as reviews e um bom ano para vocÊs. A muitos pedidos actualizei o mais cedo que consegui e vou tentar colocar o próximo logo que possa. Mais uma vez peço perdão pelos erros. vou tentar ir corringidno conforme os for encontrando. Um Beijo**_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

AO ENTRAR na casa da família Malfoy, Ginny decidiu que era como entrar na Floo e ir bater a um lugar completamente desconhecido, no estrangeiro onde nem uma palavra era percebida e onde ela não se conseguia expressar. Sentia-se completamente perdida. Tinha a certeza que era assim que um peixe fora de água se sentiria.

De cada esquina apareciam mulheres formosas de cabelos louros ou negros, que lhe davam dois beijos e logo a olhavam de cima abaixo como se fosse uma vaca reprodutora à venda e estivessem a analisar a sua pele, o seu peso e se conseguiria dar conta do recado. Depois viravam-se para sua amiga, irmã, prima ou mãe e perguntavam-lhes a sua opinião. Tinha a certeza que se fosse uma vaca reprodutora para ser vendida, ninguém a teria comprado. Serviram-lhe pratos cheios de comida e encheram a sua taça com um vinho tinto muito forte, a última coisa que queria naquele momento tendo em conta a dor de cabeça que começava a atormentá-la.

- Cincin - disse uma glamorosa idosa. Mas Ginny abanou a cabeça negativamente.

- Poderia tomar água, por favor? Água? - repetiu com uma voz o mais agradável possível.

- Não tem nem ideia do que estás a dizer.

A voz cálida e grave de Draco tranquilizou-a por um instante enquanto lhe oferecia um copo de água com gelo.

- Só queria um copo de água.

- E eles só querem um pouco de ti. Causaste-lhes boa impressão.

- Está bem - disse ela com um sorriso para agradá-lo, sabia que não agradara ninguém e nem metade deles sabiam que ela era uma Weasley, felizmente, e o mais surpreendente de tudo era que não lhe importava absolutamente. Dali a alguns dias, semanas ou meses ela estaria fora da vida de todos eles e especialmente de Draco. – Eles não percebem nem uma palavra do que digo.

- Tem suas vantagens, podemos falar do que quisermos sem nos preocuparmos -disse Draco piscando um olho - Basta sorrires e sorrirão para ti.

- O que está a acontecer? - perguntou Ginny ao ver que todo mundo formava remoinhos e começava a golpear com uma faca ou colher o bordo das suas taças de vinho. Olhou para Draco sem perceber nada.

- É uma tradição italiana.

- O quê?

- Cada vez que alguém golpeia a sua taça esperam que nos beijemos. Durará toda a noite.

- Toda a noite?

Draco a envolveu nos seus braços e ela esperou por um beijo breve, um roçar de lábios apenas para saciar a curiosidade da família. Mas Draco deu-lhe um beijo que a deixou sem fôlego.

Enquanto o barulho da sala se perdia na distância, ela sentia os lábios de Draco derrubando o auto-controlo de Ginny. Beijou-a de forma descarada e possessiva.

- Toda a noite - disse ele quando terminou, com as pupilas dilatadas pela luxúria. A sua essência era cálida e sexy, o seu tacto mais do que ela podia suportar.

- Não mereço uma apresentação? Ao fim e ao cabo fui eu quem escolheu o anel.

Ginny sentiu a tensão na cara de Draco e não precisou perguntar para saber de quem era a voz que acabava de ouvir.

Virou-se com um sorriso na cara e enfrentou a sua predecessora, decidida a levá-lo com calma, a aceitar o passado de Draco como ele tinha aceite o seu. Mas Ginny não estava preparada para a opulência de Pansy. A foto do jornal não tinha capturado nem de longe a beleza daquela mulher, os seus longos cabelos negros, as suas curvas, o seu decote ressaltado por seu vestido de cetim vermelho. Ginny sentiu-se como uma sombra junto à criatura mais formosa da terra.

- Ginny, esta é Pansy - disse Draco sem perder uma só das suas reacções e sem perder o sorriso, embora Ginny conseguisse notar a sua tensão enquanto a empurrava ligeiramente para frente para a horrível apresentação. A julgar pelo alvoroço da sala, Ginny deu-se conta que tinha todos os motivos para estar nervosa.

- Prazer em conhecê-la.

- E Snape, julgo que te lembras dele -prosseguiu Draco com as formalidades - o marido da Pansy e meu grande amigo.

- Prazer em voltar a vê-lo - disse ela piscando ao ver como Severus Snape tinha mudado. Aos seus sessenta anos, Snape tornara-se um homem que a idade lhe cai bem. Seu cabelo era agora em grande parte grisalho mas bem penteado. Estava mais atraente e já não havia toda aquela frieza nos seus olhos, continuava altivo e um pouco arrogante mas nem ela podia dizer que ele não se tornara cativante. Não era um galã mas estava certamente atraente. Nada comparado com o professor de poções que ela conhecera anos atrás.

- Bela! - disse Snape sem passar pelo tradicional apertão de mãos. Tomou seu tempo para olhá-la, deu-lhe dois beijos nada castos nas bochechas. – Tens bom gosto Draco.

- Eu também - disse Pansy enquanto tomava a mão de Ginny para mostrar o anel - Passamos muito tempo a escolhe-lo, verdade, Draco?

Tinha uma voz tão suave e delicada que não parecia pertencer a um humano mas sim a um instrumento musical, e Ginny ficou aí olhando-a com indignação enquanto a morena fiscalizava o anel antes de dirigir um olhar maligno a Ginny.

- Claro que Draco queria tudo muito precipitado - murmurou Pansy. - Já sabes como são os homens. Mas eu disse, «não, querido, temos que levar o nosso tempo. Sei o que querem as mulheres e nisto é essencial acertar». E conseguimos faze-lo - concluiu com voz triunfante.

- Sim, fizeram-no - disse Ginny com calma enquanto se aproximava de Draco, e se sentiu agradecida ao notar que ele lhe acariciava o ombro - Obrigado pelo esforço - continuou enquanto depositava a sua taça numa bandeja - Sinto-me muito feliz usando-o.

~*~*~*~

Deveria ter sido uma noite maravilhosa. A família de Draco, após vários exames à ruiva, tinha aberto a Ginny o seu coração e as portas da sua casa, mas Ginny sentia-se como se estivesse amarrada a um carrossel. As luzes e as cores foram se fundindo até se tornarem num tom negro. O negro dos olhos da Pansy postos sobre ela.

Ginny queria apertar o botão para parar, para sair do carrossel, para que Draco a levasse a casa, para voltar para a rotina. Queria um pouco de normalidade.

- É difícil, não é?

Snape a apanhou com a guarda em baixo.

- Um pouco mas são todos muito simpáticos, no final -disse ela com um sorriso. Ao fim e ao cabo Draco tinha interpretado o papel de devoto recém-casado para benefício da sua família. O justo era devolver o favor -. Só que estou cansada depois de uma viagem tão longa, bem, pelo menos mais longa que desmaterializar-se.

Snape sorriu.

- Draco já está habituado. Tem que o fazer várias vezes por também ter negócios no mundo dos Muggles. Depois da guerra o mundo dos Muggles era o lugar mais seguro para se começar nos negócios. Não está habituada a voar pois não?

Ginny negou com a cabeça, decidindo nesse instante que gostava deste novo Snape.

- Acostuma-se depressa, se quiser, claro - disse ele, notando a testa franzida de Ginny. – Os nossos companheiros levam uma vida de altos voos. Às vezes é difícil acostumar-se. Mas eu gosto de estar aqui, com as minhas uvas.

- Suas uvas?

- Gosto do que faço - disse ele com um pequeno sorriso. - A produção do vinho é como fazer poções. Temos que adicionar tudo na porção correcta, na ordem correcta, esperar o tempo certo para fazer um vinho perfeito. É preciso ter um olfacto e um paladar apurado.

Ginny sorriu.

- Desculpa se a Pansy te incomodou antes, flertando com Draco daquela maneira tão pouco apropriada.

- Não o fez – Ginny não sabia o que dizer. - Quero dizer que não me incomodou.

- Incomodou sim -disse Snape com uma voz que finalmente lhe dizia que aquele era o seu antigo professor. Ginny não soube o que dizer. Ao fim e ao cabo era o marido da Pansy. - Falarei com ela quando chegarmos a casa. És uma boa mulher, ex Srta. Weasley. Lembro-me de si nas minhas aulas, sempre teimosa mas muito esperta e inteligente, tenho admiração por si e pela sua família apesar do nosso historial. Não quero vê-la envergonhada. Pansy e Draco terão que aprender a ser mais discretos.

- Discretos? - perguntou Ginny assustada. - Mas, se não há nada entre eles.

- Não seja ingénua – disse ele com o mesmo tom sibiloso que usava quando a criticava nas aulas.

- Está enganado… - insistiu ela, mas a dúvida era evidente em sua voz. - Não ocorreu nada no hotel, nada absolutamente.

- Foi mesmo a Pansy quem escolheu o seu anel? Claro que não. Você sabe e eu sei. A actuação de antes, da Pansy, era parte do espectáculo. Mas Draco é um bom homem. Nunca te desonrará nem te envergonhará. É sua esposa apesar de tudo.

A face séria de Snape desapareceu e este sorriu, voltando ao novo Snape, provavelmente tentando reconfortá-la, mas não havia maneira. Queria tapar os ouvidos com as mãos para não escutar o que ele dizia, para não escutar a verdade que ela mesma se negava a admitir.

- Terás que aprender a olhar para outro lado. Fingir que não sabes o que está acontecer cada vez que ele sai de casa á noite.

- Porque casou com ela se sabia que ela não seria fiel?

- Porque casou com o Draco se sabia que ele não seria fiel?

Ginny suspirou e fechou os olhos para conter as lágrimas. A última coisa que queria era chorar, ali, á frente de toda aquela gente.

- Não estou apaixonado pela Pansy, mas estou a ficar velho e a solidão torna-se cada vez pior. É bom ter alguém com quem partilhar os nossos dias.

- Aqui está - disse Draco, que tinha retornado com um copo de água para a sua mulher. Mas desta vez ver Draco não fez com que Ginny relaxasse. Necessitava de espaço para pensar. - Pareces cansada.

Ginny viu os flocos de neve no seu cabelo e o frio que sentiu dentro de si foi como se aqueles flocos de neve estivessem em torno do seu coração. Draco deve ter notado a súbita transformação no rosto de Ginny. Agarrou suavemente o queixo dela obrigou-a a olhá-lo nos olhos como se realmente se importasse com ela.

- E estou - disse ela em voz alta, pois o coração pulsava com tal força que pensou que o som dos seus batimentos iria ser mais alto que as suas palavras. - Onde estavas?

- A falar com a minha mãe. Onde pensavas que estava?

- Esqueceste-te da taça de vinho lá fora, querido - disse Pansy juntando-se a eles e devolvendo a Draco a taça de forma muito íntima enquanto Snape lançava um olhar frio que só Ginny registou.

O carrossel ia mais devagar, as cores e as luzes se separavam, o mundo voltava a enfocar-se pouco a pouco e Ginny não gostou do que viu.

- Leva-me para casa, Draco - disse com a voz a tremer, e ignorou o braço que Draco lhe estendeu, saindo sozinha do salão.

- Snape diz que tu e a Pansy têm que ser mais discretos - disse ela enquanto conduziam pela estrada. A estrada serpenteava através das montanhas e quase não se via nada com a luz da lua. Mas nem estar sentada num carro ao qual não estava habituada e a grande velocidade a assustava nesse momento. A sua cabeça só dava voltas ao que Snape havia dito e pensava em como tratar aquilo. Olhou para Draco e ficou embevecida ao ver a sua face iluminada pela lua, as suas bochechas perfeitamente esculpidas, e desejou que a sua beleza não a afectasse nesse instante.

- Snape não sabe do que fala -disse ele mudando de velocidade, aparentemente impassível à conversação. Mas ela queria respostas.

- Pareces muito seguro. Olha, Draco, sei que isto não é um casamento convencional, e sei que não vai durar para sempre, mas não deixarei que me faças de parva. Não posso suportar a ideia que deixes a cama dela e venhas logo depois para a minha.

O incessante tamborilar dos dedos de Draco sobre o volante só conseguiu pô-la mais nervosa.

- Draco, podes fazer o favor de me ouvir?

- Quando tiveres algo relevante para dizer ouvir-te-ei - respondeu ele irritantemente.

- OH, isto é extremamente relevante - disse ela enquanto apagava a rádio. Estava decidida a chamar sua atenção. - Esperas manter as coisas iguais com a Pansy como antes?

- Antes do quê?

- Antes de nos casarmos - disse ela apertando os dentes. - Pretendes que ela continue tua amante?

- Porque diabo ia precisar de uma amante? - perguntou Draco soltando o volante e gesticulando exageradamente com as mãos, visivelmente irritado com tudo aquilo apesar da sua face estar completamente indecifrável. Ginny agarrou-se ao assento e considerou a possibilidade de estar calada enquanto o carro atravessava as montanhas. - Enquanto esteja contigo não tenho necessidade.

- É isso uma ameaça? - a única resposta dele foi um comprido suspiro e ela continuou. - Quer dizer que enquanto eu me comportar bem manter-te-ás afastado dela? Que no momento em que não cumpra os meus deveres de esposa irás á procura de consolo nela?

- Estás a torcer as minhas palavras.

- Não acredito, Draco. Disseste-me que estavas a falar com a tua mãe - disse ela notando um certo tom de desespero na sua voz que se apressou a dissimular - Entretanto estavas no terraço, sob a neve, fazendo quem sabe o quê com a Pansy.

Draco não respondeu, simplesmente continuou conduzindo muito sério.

- Draco, não deixarei que me faças de parva. Se houver algo entre vocês quero sabê-lo por ti. Pansy disse...

- Pansy disse! - exclamou ele. - Snape disse! - o carro saiu da faixa mas Draco controlou-o em seguida. - Pela Varinha de Merlin, sou o teu marido! Não será mais importante o que eu digo? Por que ouves o que eles dizem? Porque preferes acreditar neles em vez de acreditar em mim?

- Porque... - deteve-se e afastou o olhar dele. Preferia olhar pela janela em vez de ver o riso na cara dele se se atrevesse a lhe dizer a verdade. Porque isso não era nem nunca seria solução. Dizer-lhe que para ela não era apenas um casamento de conveniência. Era do mais inconveniente. Tinha posto seu mundo ao contrário. Iria até o fim do mundo só para estar perto dele. O único que podia ter dele, o pouco de felicidade que podia ter era fazer o amor com ele, deixar-se acariciar por ele.

O carro circulava então por uma estrada de cascalho até que se deteve em frente a um edifício de pedra. As luzes acenderam-se quando Draco puxou o travão de mão. A sua respiração era cada vez mais acelerada.

- Pansy fuma mas não gosta de o fazer dentro de casa por respeito á minha mãe que detesta o fumo porque o meu pai fumava - disse ele com condescendência, como se Ginny sofresse algum tipo de paranóia que ele não estava disposto a aturar. - Por isso estávamos lá fora, ela apareceu quando falava com a minha mãe. Se te tivesses incomodado em sair e te juntares ao teu marido em vez de ficares lá dentro entrando em paranóia com tudo o que te dizia o Snape, nem sequer estaríamos a ter esta conversa.

- Então estou enganada sobre tudo? - perguntou Ginny com tom sarcástico. - Ou possivelmente acertei em tudo. Ou melhor não olhei para outro lado o suficientemente rápido.

De repente um casal apareceu em frente a eles. A mulher estava quieta sob a neve, tiritando, como um cão ansioso por ver seu dono depois de uma longa separação.

- Suponho que essa será a infame Rosa.

- Deve estar desejando te conhecer.

- Tenho que me lembrar não me deixar irritar quando me chamar de Pansy. Suponho que terei que fazer da típica recém-casada para os empregados não desconfiarem?

Draco deixou escapar um suspiro. Abriu a porta do carro e saiu para receber o casal, que se apressou a saudá-lo. Ginny ficou sentada, tiritando por causa do frio que entrava pela porta aberta, até que Draco abriu a porta dela.

- Vamos, querida - disse ele com doçura, embora ela notasse a ira nos seus olhos cinzentos - Não vejo o momento de te levar para dentro.

Levantou-a nos braços como os normais recém-casados e fechou a porta do carro com um pé, dirigindo a Ginny um olhar ameaçador. Atravessaram a porta principal para que ela pudesse ver pela primeira vez a sua casa marital. No hall de entrada, em frente a eles apareceu uma fila de empregados com meios sorrisos.

- Põe-me no chão, Draco - disse ela com suavidade, embora nos seus olhos se notasse a tensão.

- Quando estiver preparado. Os empregados não podem desconfiar, como disses-te. – Ele disse entre dentes, com um largo sorriso falso na cara.

- Draco - disse ela ainda com calma. Negava-se a ser intimidada por ele. - Se não me pões no chão agora juro-te que este teatro todo vai por água abaixo agora mesmo. Conto tudo!

Sabia que não ia ganhar, sabia que ele não a ia largar até que lhe apetecesse, e também sabia que a sua deliciosa boca a silenciaria em um instante se quisesse.

Bom, esse era um jogo que ela também podia jogar.

De repente beijou-o e notou sua reacção de surpresa. Enquanto suas bocas se devoravam ele a agarrou com mais força, o seu fôlego se acelerou ante a resposta de Ginny e ele fechou os olhos involuntariamente enquanto se inundava naquele aroma doce da sua mulher, mas ficou surpreso quando, inesperadamente, ela afastou os lábios.

- Agora pões-me no chão?

Quando ele finalmente se rendeu e baixou-a, Ginny desejou que não o fizesse, e teve que enfrentar os olhares suspeitos e curiosos dos empregados enquanto Draco a apresentava em italiano.

- Estes são Rosa e Marco - disse ele, e quando Ginny estendeu a mão a Rosa se arrependeu do formalismo.

- Supõe-se que tens que lhe dar dois beijos - disse Draco em voz baixa, mas a sua advertência foi tardia e Rosa deu-lhe a mão bastante surpreendida enquanto Ginny se dava conta que acabava de perder muitos pontos, de que Rosa não era essa doce senhora que Draco havia descrito.

- Adiante - disse Rosa enquanto os conduzia para o que Ginny supôs que seria o salão. Embora as altas paredes, as poltronas de couro escuro, o chão de mármore e as mesas cheias de antiguidades distava muito do salão da casa de Narcissa.

Draco a olhou com algo próximo a um sorriso enquanto ela examinava a sala.

A gatinha tinha desaparecido. De repente aquela ruiva lembrava-lhe uma leoa adulta. Uma felina perspicaz com olhos desconfiados, orgulhosa, escolhendo a sua posição com elegância, preparada para atacar perante a mínima provocação.

- Aqui tem - disse Rosa enquanto entregava um copo a Ginny. Esta observou a limonada com cuidado.

- Limoncello - disse Draco com um sorriso - É doce e quente. O mais apropriado para uma noite fria.

Ginny bebeu um pouco e, ao notar o forte do álcool na sua garganta, quase o cuspiu, para desagrado de Rosa.

- Não gosta? - perguntou Rosa acusadora, e Ginny não conseguiu fazer mais nada a não ser encolher os ombros.

- Estou certa de que está muito bom, mas acredito não estou acostumada ao sabor.

- Um simples «sim» ou «não» teria bastado - disse Draco com uma gargalhada enquanto Rosa retirava a bebida para trazer quase imediatamente um copo de água que Ginny aceitou encantada.

- Sinto muito - disse Rosa encolhendo os ombros. - É que a signorina Pansy sempre gosta de um copo de limoncello antes de ir para a cama.

- Ignora-a - disse Draco quando Rosa foi embora. - Odeia as mudanças, mas logo se acostumará. Pansy sempre a deixava sair impune com tudo. Por isso gosta tanto dela.

- Impune? - perguntou Ginny com curiosidade.

- A Rosa também gosta do limoncello. Quando Pansy estava por aqui ninguém se dava conta que as garrafas diminuíam. Acredito que sente falta da sua aliada.

- E não te importas? - perguntou Ginny com um sorriso. - A maioria das pessoas não gosta que os seus empregados lhes roubem bebida.

- Não me custa muito olhar para outro lado. Rosa é uma boa mulher. Logo te aperceberás disso.

- Bom, não penso ficar calada. Tenho a certeza que Rosa é adorável contigo, mas duvido que a bondade se vá estender também à tua esposa.

- Desculpa pelo que o Snape disse.

Ginny encolheu os ombros.

- Julga todo mundo segundo suas próprias regras.

- Ele tem uma amante? - perguntou Ginny surpreendida. Mas Draco negou com a cabeça.

- Snape anda mal de saúde. Suponho que já tem bastante tendo que ocupar-se da Pansy para ter uma amante. Mas já as teve. Depois de sair de Londres, a minha mãe fez-lhe uma mudança de visual. Eles eram como irmãos e ela não desistiu enquanto não fez do Snape um homem mais atraente e bem mais seguro. Ele acabou por aproveitar-se da mudança para curar as suas feridas da guerra na luxúria mas não julgo que ele alguma vez tivesse gostado de alguma das suas muitas amantes. Julgo que nem da Pansy ele gosta. A minha mãe disse que o Snape só amou uma mulher nesta vida mas nunca me disse quem. As restantes mulheres são divertimento para ele.

Ginny suspirou confusa. Aquilo era muito para ela.

- Estás esgotada - disse Draco gentilmente. - Vamos, levar-te-ei para cima.

Ginny ia levantar-se mas ele ergueu-a nos braços de novo, só que nessa ocasião ela não se opôs. Simplesmente relaxou e apoiou a cabeça sobre o peito quente dele enquanto ele a levava pela impressionante escada até chegar ao quarto, onde a depositou gentilmente sobre uma cama imensa.

- Pobre Gin – sussurrou meigamente enquanto a despia e lhe acariciava os pés depois de lhe tirar os sapatos de salto. Massajou-lhe os ombros depois de lhe retirar o soutien com a mestria de um homem que sabe muito bem o que querem as mulheres. E, embora fosse segurança e não mimos o que ela queria, e embora a briga ainda ressoasse na sua cabeça, a Ginny foi fácil relaxar sob aquelas mãos fortes.

Deixá-lo silenciar os seus medos com o seu tacto, com as suas carícias.

_**N/A: Novo capítulo escrito bem rapidinho… espero que gostem. Tenho um especial agradecimento a Jane Alves. Beijo para todos e não se esqueçam de comentar. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

- O QUE FAZES hoje?

- Estudar - disse Ginny decidida, ignorando o frio olhar que lhe dirigiu Rosa ao entrar na cozinha com a sua bata curta e cabelo solto. Draco apressou-se a terminar o café enquanto arrumava a sua mala - Já estou bastante atrasada no estudo. A que horas voltas?

- Tarde - disse ele mas depois abriu um sorriso maroto. - Nem te pediria que me esperasses acordada, mas se soubesses como estavas atraente esta manhã entenderias por que estou a ser tão egoísta.

- Draco! - disse Ginny enquanto dirigia um olhar a Rosa. Draco, acostumado aos empregados, não se importava minimamente com quem estivesse na sala com eles. Não baixava o tom de voz nem censurava os seus comentários, enquanto Ginny se sentia como se estivesse constantemente num restaurante, baixando a voz cada vez que aparecia alguém.

- Por que não vens? - sugeriu Draco. - Vem, podes ir às compras e ir ter comigo para comer. Deves estar farta de estar aqui fechada.

- Tenho que estudar, Draco - disse Ginny enquanto tomava um dos pastelillos que Rosa lhe ofereceu numa bandeja. Era a última coisa que gostava de comer nesse momento, mas era isso ou escolher entre a enorme bandeja de salame e presunto que preparava Rosa, e ver toda aquela comida naquela manhã produzia-lhe autênticas náuseas.

- Não gosta? - perguntou Rosa com voz acusadora.

- Está delicioso - disse ela dando uma dentada no bolo, decidida a percorrer as lojas locais em busca do equivalente italiano dos Cornflakes. Enquanto tornava um gole desse café tão forte que preparavam os italianos, decidiu também que não poderia passar sem uma taça de chá.

- Não podes deixar os livros de lado por uma vez? - insistiu Draco.

- Tenho que trabalhar, Draco. Tenho que fazer um trabalho para a semana que vem. Sabes como são importantes os meus estudos para mim.

Ou tinham sido, corrigiu-se Ginny. Os trabalhos que a esperavam acima não eram comparáveis nem de longe a ir às compras em Roma e almoçar sozinha com Draco, mas não mentia quando dizia que estava muito atrasada, e aquilo enervava-a. Sentia falta da segurança das conferências, os rígidos horários do instituto de MediBruxaria. Estudar à distância tornava-se muito fácil de se esquecer de tudo, e ainda mais tendo ao lado uma distracção tão incrível como Draco. Todas as noites chegava tarde, abria uma garrafa de vinho e suspirava impaciente enquanto ela escrevia no pergaminho, ou tomava um comprido banho e pedia que ela se juntasse a ele.

A entrevista com os livros levava já um longo atraso.

- Poderias trazer contigo os livros - voltou a insistir Draco. - Não há nada que possas fazer aqui e que não possas fazer lá. Vamos, Gin. Podemos ficar toda a noite no hotel, só nós os dois. Terei acabado o trabalho por volta das seis e poderemos passar a noite juntos.

O telefone começou a tocar no hall, uma coisa que Ginny ainda estava a tentar se habituar: o som daquele aparelho constantemente tocando, e, embora Rosa tivesse gostado de ficar escutando, teve que ir atender enquanto Draco continuava insistindo.

- Arruma os livros e os pergaminhos e veste-te. Ou melhor, vem tal como está.

Brincou com a mão na alça da pequena camisa de dormir, fazendo com que Ginny se derretesse. Finalmente ela suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Será agradável ter um pouco de tempo para os dois por fim.

- Estaremos a trabalhar - assinalou Ginny, contudo sabia muito bem o que ele queria dizer. A ideia de comer, jantar e tomar o café da manhã com ele fazia com que o seu coração acelerasse. O seu ódio pela vida de hotel parecia ter-se esfumado atrás de quinze dias sozinha em casa com Rosa. Moserallo era bonito mas pequeno. Tinha explorado cada rua, passeado por cada caminho e tinha tentado falar com os aldeãos, mas sem Draco era como se estivesse matando o tempo, como se estivesse preenchendo as horas do amanhecer até o anoitecer. De maneira que um dia inteiro com ele era algo que ela esperava com ansiedade. Uma noite inteira nos seus braços sem inoportunos helicópteros que apareciam a meio da noite para levá-lo a qualquer sítio - Mesmo assim suponho que poderemos tirar um pouco de tempo para comer.

- E para o café da manhã também - sussurrou Draco roçando o ouvido dela com os lábios. - E para o chá das cinco.

- Isso é muito inglês. Acreditei que os italianos dormiam a sesta.

- Melhor que isso.

- Signore - disse Rosa ao retornar do hall, e Ginny afastou-se do louro com rapidez quando a mulher a olhou com desaprovação - Signorina Pansy está ao telefone, precisa falar consigo.

- Pansy está a telefonar do hotel? - inclusive sem estar a prestar atenção á conversa, a combinação das palavras «Pansy» e «hotel» deixaram muito claro a mensagem a Ginny. O facto de que Pansy estivesse ao telefone àquelas horas fez com que Ginny ficasse alerta, mas ao ver a expressão de Draco relaxou.

- Snape só a deixa ficar ali dois ou três dias por semana – explicou ele – Já está a trabalhar a esta hora.

- Dorme no hotel?

- É obvio. Eu sou o único estúpido que faz a viagem de volta a casa todos os dias. Saímos em quinze minutos - disse ele com um sorriso enquanto dava a Ginny um beijo na bochecha para logo seguir Rosa até ao hall.

Ginny subiu as escadas correndo de dois em dois, chegou ao quarto, e tratou de arrumar o que precisava para estudar, mas sabia que, no final, não ia conseguir trabalhar nada. Com Draco no mesmo edifício, concentrar-se em Feitiços e Maldições na Anatomia Humana ou em Análise de Poções ia ser impossível. Recordou então que, ao aceitar aquela oferta, não tinha pensado que veria Pansy. Desejou poder ter horas para arranjar-se, enquanto as imagens da beleza da sua rival assaltavam a sua cabeça. Foi para o armário e rezou por qualquer tipo de intervenção divina, ou pelo menos por ter o cabelo em bom estado.

Um elegante fato branco reservado normalmente para as entrevistas e apresentações foi a única coisa que encontrou. Muito formal para estudar possivelmente, mas Ginny disse a si mesma que ia a um dos hotéis mais luxuosos de Roma, não poderia aparecer com jeans. Calçou os sapatos enquanto escovava o cabelo e abandonou toda esperança de poder arranjá-lo melhor ao escutar o som do helicóptero que se aproximava. Grunhiu. Ainda não se habituara aos transportes Muggle e aquele não lhe parecia nada seguro.

- Gin.

Ouviu chamar mas ignorou. Enquanto procurava um lápis de olhos na sua bolsa, pintou os lábios.

-Ginny! -gritou Draco de novo, mas com mais impaciência. Ela olhou-se no espelho e admirou a mulher sofisticada que tinha à frente - Ginevra!

Agarrou a sua bolsa e dirigiu-se às escadas, detendo-se ao chegar lá. No hall apareceu Draco olhando para o relógio impacientemente e dando gritos pelo telemóvel.

- Era essa a terceira e última chamada?

Ele virou-se e olhou para cima enquanto se despedia pelo telefone. Ficou olhando-a e devorando-a com o olhar enquanto ela descia as escadas.

- Estás... - disse Draco engolindo em seco enquanto ela se unia a ele, com seu perfume envolvendo-o - Estás perfeita.

- Signora - disse Rosa atrás deles. Ginny deu a volta surpreendida por aquela mulher iniciar uma conversa - Não terminou o seu bolo.

- OH - disse Ginny olhando para o bolo que Rosa tinha envolto em um guardanapo, por cujos borde se saía chantilly, fazendo com que o estômago de Ginny se encolhesse - Obrigado, Rosa.

- Tomo o café da manhã no hotel - disse Draco - Vamos, Ginny.

Como a maioria dos feiticeiros, Ginny nunca tinha andado de helicóptero, e quando Draco lhe estendeu a mão começou a rir com o nervosismo. Correram sob as hélices, com o vento metendo-se pela garganta. Draco entrou e logo lhe estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a entrar.

Teria sido muito evidente tirar o seu espelho, mas como lá fora ainda estava escuro, conseguiu olhar-se no reflexo do vidro, feliz ao comprovar que o seu cabelo ainda não tinha alcançado proporções exageradas.

- Estás bem, continuas linda - murmurou Draco, fazendo-a ruborizar ao dar-se conta que tinha sido apanhada.

Mas não queria estar bem. Queria estar divina, espantosa. Queria deslumbrar todos quando entrasse no edifício.

Para mostrar ao mundo de Draco que não era nada vulgar.

O som do helicóptero não permitia mais que um amistoso silêncio, mas quando o sol começou a sair atrás dos Alpes italianos e o aparelho se elevou sobre as montanhas, a beleza daquele país por fim a cativou. Podia ver Moserallo desaparecer na distância, cada extensão de vinhas ordenadamente alinhadas que rodeavam as estradas. Podia ver também as aldeias de pedra situadas nas colinas, e a pequena igreja que parecia pertencer a um conto de crianças. Girou o pescoço para uma última olhadela antes que desaparecesse por completo e compreendeu então por que Draco fazia aquela viagem todos os dias, pois nem o mais luxuoso dos hotéis poderia comparar-se com aquela paisagem tão inspiradora.

- Quanto tempo demoraremos para chegar? - gritou Ginny, mas Draco abanou a cabeça com um sorriso divertido e ofereceu-lhe um par de auriculares.

- É mais civilizado do que gritar - disse ele com voz tão alta e tão clara que Ginny se surpreendeu ao escutá-lo. Sentiu-se reconfortada e com um pouco de intimidade enquanto ele falava, com sua voz deliciosamente acentuada, e só para os seus ouvidos. Adorava ouvi-lo falar, parecia que os seus ouvidos apenas ouviam para poderem saborear os pequenos segundos em que ouvia a voz dele. Mas aquilo era melhor, porque o podia ver, sentado, com o cinto de segurança sobre suas coxas e imensamente desejável.

- Diz qualquer coisa - murmurou ela, desejando ouvi-lo de novo - Fala comigo, Draco.

Draco dirigiu-lhe um sorriso e o seu olhar parecia poder passar a pele dela e ver tudo o que lhe ia pelo coração.

- Quanto tempo finché arriviamo?

Adorava quando ele falava italiano, o modo como baixava a voz e parecia fazer amor com o olhar. Sentiu as bochechas corarem e tinha a certeza que naquele momento todas as suas sardas tinham desaparecido sob o rubor.

- Cerca quaranta cinque minuti.

Ginny quase saltou do assento ao escutar uma voz que não era a de Draco, levou a mão à boca e Draco dirigiu-lhe um grande sorriso.

- Como disse Leon, chegaremos em uns quarenta e cinco minutos. Agora... do que querias que falássemos?

Nesse momento sentiu-se morta de calor, incapaz de olhá-lo nos olhos, e deu uma dentada no seu bolo.

Grande erro.

De repente as montanhas cobertas de neve já não pareciam tão formosas, tudo começou a dar voltas. Começou a sentir suores pelo peito e o helicóptero de repente parecia demasiado claustrofóbico enquanto Draco falava da velocidade do ar e a direcção do vento.

- Draco! - disse quase sem voz. Tratou de respirar fundo e levar ar aos seus pulmões enquanto implorava pela atenção do louro. Mas Draco não a olhava, apenas assinalava as diferentes paisagens como se fosse um guia turístico. Ela procurou na sua bolsa algo que pudesse ajudar, mas tinha a certeza que o lenço que conseguiu encontrar não serviria de nada - Draco! - repetiu com voz mais urgente fazendo que ele se voltasse para ela. Abriu a boca assustado ao ver o estado em que Ginny se encontrava. Com um movimento rápido colocou-lhe a cabeça entre as pernas e pediu a Leon um saco enquanto Ginny descobria aos seus vinte e seis anos que não voar afinal não era o seu forte, pelo menos voar naquela estúpida máquina porque nunca teve problemas numa vassoura.

A sua humilhação aumentou com o facto de Draco reagir exageradamente. Num segundo parecia ter se transformado no típico pai super-protector, esfregando-lhe o pescoço carinhosamente, enquanto ela desejava que aquilo acabasse logo.

- Por que não me disseste? - perguntou ele enquanto a conduzia através do heliporto, depois de finalmente aterrarem. A relativa segurança de chão firme ainda não era suficiente, dado que estavam no terraço do hotel - Por que não me disseste que não gostavas de alturas?

- Acabo de descobrir - disse ela com um sorriso forçado – Há algum sítio onde possa me refrescar antes de irmos para o teu escritório?

Mas Draco não lhe fez caso e disse que tinha bom aspecto. Logo de seguida conduziu-a a uma suite que parecia servir de escritório ao dono do hotel.

Na suite estava Pansy vestida com um uma blusa vermelha com uma saia negra extremamente curta, mostrando grande parte das suas coxas bronzeadas. Ficou boquiaberta ao ver Ginny que foi conduzida a uma cama enorme. Sem vontade de discutir, Ginny sentou-se agradecida sobre a cama, desejando que o quarto deixasse de dar voltas enquanto Pansy se aproximava para examiná-la mais de perto.

- Che c'é?

- Falaremos em inglês - disse Draco, certamente para chamar a atenção ao facto da sua mulher estar no quarto, mas pela primeira vez Ginny desejou que a deixasse em paz e não chamasse atenções para si e falassem dela em italiano. Não tinha vontade nenhuma de escutar com detalhes gráficos da cena que fez no helicóptero.

Pouco a pouco tudo deixou de dar voltas. Tomou um gole da água que Draco tinha lhe trazido e encostou-se sobre as almofadas, incapaz de acreditar como o medo às alturas podia ter aquele efeito tão devastador. Ela voava desde pequena e nada semelhante acontecera, ela adorava voar. Talvez estivesse a ficar velha.

Completamente esgotada viu como Pansy se sentava junto à cama, e para desgosto de Ginny, descobriu que a morena não tinha nem uma grama de celulite ao vê-la cruzar as pernas enquanto dizia a Draco:

- Teria gostado que me tivesses avisado que trarias a tua mulher contigo.

Draco nem sequer a olhou.

- Decidimos esta manhã.

- Mesmo assim teria preferido que me dissesses isso - disse Pansy com um suspiro enquanto brincava com um de seus cachos e mordiscava a ponta de sua caneta, até que Draco finalmente se voltou para ela - A razão pela que te pedi que viesse rapidamente é que uns empresários da Arábia Saudita vêm a caminho. Querem que lhes mostres a cidade e que almoces com eles.

- Trata tu disso - disse Draco despreocupado.

- Prefeririam ver-te a ti, Draco. Falam em reservar permanentemente um par de suites na PentHouse.

- A minha mulher está doente e pedes-me para fazer de guia turístico? Diz-lhes que avisem da próxima vez, que não estou disponível. Diz-lhes o que quiseres, é para isso que te pago, não é? Agora se nos permites um pouco de intimidade, eu gostaria de ver por mim mesmo que minha mulher está bem.

- Ao menos posso dizer que tomarás um café com eles? Possivelmente poderíamos... - começou Pansy, mas deteve-se quando Draco lançou-lhe um olhar forte e frio.

- Quando souber exactamente o que acontece com a Ginny, então decidirei. E liga a luz vermelha quando saíres. – ele disse não deixando espaço para argumentos por parte de Pansy nem deixando dúvidas de que ficaria furioso se ela o fizesse.

Quando Ginny viu Pansy dirigir-se para a porta soube que se aproximava um estrondo. E assim foi, Pansy bateu a porta com toda a força que tinha.

Uma vez sozinhos a tensão dissipou-se no ar.

- A luz vermelha? - perguntou ela com um sorriso. - Que diabos significa isso?

- Que não quero que me incomodem - explicou ele. - Porque não quero.

Enquanto lutava por acomodar-se, Ginny respirou fundo e comprovou aliviada que o quarto finalmente tinha deixado de dar voltas.

- Este não é um típico escritório? - perguntou olhando ao seu redor - A cama era dispensável?

- Ginny - disse Draco com um suspiro - até que me casei contigo, virtualmente vivia aqui. Não esperavas que dormisse no chão…

- Suponho que não… - murmurou ela, pensando como aquilo deveria ter soado mal. Mas não era a grandiosidade dos seus arredores o que a inquietava. Pansy tinha-os seguido até ao quarto sem hesitar um momento, e Ginny sentiu-se a mais, mas dissimulou-o pondo um sorriso. - Já me sinto melhor, Draco. Se tiveres que te reunir com os árabes eu ficarei bem. Ficarei aqui deitada e estudarei um pouco.

- Não vou me reunir com ninguém, e tu não vais ler coisa nenhuma - disse Draco - De facto nem sequer vais abrir os livros. Primeiro ficarás aqui e descansarás em condições. Depois, se te sentires melhor, darás um passeio para apanhar ar fresco. Precisas de alguma coisa?

- Preciso que não deixes o teu trabalho por minha causa - disse ela - Eu vou ficar aqui.

- Não estudes - advertiu ele - Fecharei as cortinas para que possas dormir. De facto vou ficar com os teus livros e para me assegurar de que descansas.

Depois de fechar as cortinas com um movimento da varinha e levitar os livros pela porta fora, Draco ficou um momento mais para lhe pôr uma manta por cima e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Sinto muito, Draco - murmurou ela enquanto ele caminhava para a porta.

- Porquê?

- Por ficar doente, por arruinar o dia.

- Quem disse que o arruinaste? - perguntou ele brandamente - É agradável ter-te aqui. E não te preocupes por estar doente, estou acostumado. Bonita, a minha secretária, está grávida e anda sempre tirando sacos de plástico da gaveta no momento mais inoportuno. Ao menos isso é uma coisa que nós não nos precisamos preocupar.

Ao vê-lo fechar a porta, Ginny sentiu-se franzir a testa e o seu coração deu um pulinho.

_**N/A: Actualizando o mais depressa que **__**posso porque daqui a alguns dias começam os exames na faculdade e ficará tudo pendente por tempo indeterminado mais uma vez. Espero que gostem deste capítulo e não se esqueçam de deixar review please. E obrigadão a todos os que o fazem. Beijo**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-TENS melhor aspecto! -disse Draco ao vê-la abrir a porta do dormitório. Posou a pena e saiu de trás da secretária para aproximar-se dela.

-Sinto-me melhor -disse Ginny, e dizia a verdade. Depois de uma hora deitada na escuridão e depois de refrescar a cara, estava ansiosa por explorar a cidade - Tanto que acredito que vou seguir o teu conselho e sair para apanhar ar.

-Boa ideia -disse Draco, agarrou a sua carteira e tirou um cartão de crédito - eu adoraria ir, mas a verdade é que tenho que me reunir com os árabes. Só durante algum tempo. Podias fazer algumas compras enquanto eu estou ocupado. Posso pedir a alguém que vá contigo.

-Alguém que vá comigo? -perguntou Ginny surpreendida.

-Katrina pode te levar às lojas da Via Condotti. As melhores casas de moda estão lá, mas como não te conhecem pode ser complicado receberem-te. Katrina pode encarregar-se de tudo isso. Apresentar-te-á como minha mulher o que facilitará as coisas e pode te ajudar a organizar o teu guarda-roupa.

-Mas, eu já tenho um guarda-roupa -replicou ela indignada – Não gostas da maneira como me visto, Draco? Sentes vergonha da minha roupa, por acaso?

-É obvio que não - respondeu ele irritado - Mas acabas de sair de um clima frio para um clima mediterrânico, estás em Itália não em Inglaterra, e só me lembro ter visto casacos de lã, botas, luvas no teu armário. Precisas de roupas mais leves. Aceita -disse lhe pondo o cartão na mão.

-Draco – suspirou Ginny – a última coisa que me apetece agora é fazer compras. E quanto á minha roupa, comprá-la-ei eu mesma, obrigado. Não necessito de uma estilista que me diga que cores me ficam bem. Acho que ainda sei me olhar ao espelho e ver o que me fica ou não fica bem.

-Porque tens que ser sempre tão teimosa e orgulhosa? -perguntou Draco - És a única mulher que conheço que discute porque lhe digo para ir às compras. A maioria das mulheres...

-Eu não sou a maioria das mulheres -interrompeu-o Ginny colocando o cartão dentro do bolso do fato de Draco - Mas obrigada pela oferta.

-Suponho que também insistirás em pagar a tua comida?! – Ele perguntou com a cara indecifrável mas Ginny notou aborrecimento na sua voz.

-Deixa de grunhir, Draco. Olha, acho que devias ir almoçar com os árabes. Sabes tão bem como eu que devias fazê-lo. Deixar plantada esse tipo de clientes não é um acto nada sábio - disse ela rapidamente quando ele abriu a boca para protestar - Um rápido café da manhã não é maneira de fazer negócios.

-Suponho que tens razão - murmurou ele - Mas ao menos vem connosco. Não posso te deixar sozinha no teu primeiro dia em Roma.

-Por que não? Não sou um bebé, Draco. Posso percorrer as ruas sem alguém a tomar conta de mim. De todas formas, depois do episódio desta manhã, não acredito que uma comida em condições esteja entre as minhas prioridades, e não é o meu primeiro dia em Roma. Estive aqui com o Ron, lembras-te?

-De acordo - disse ele resignado - Mas se precisares de alguma coisa e eu não estiver, telefona para o hotel e pergunta pelo Rafaello.

-Rafaello? É o teu ajudante pessoal?

-Não, é muito mais útil que isso. Rafaello é o chefe dos empregados. Não há nada que não possa solucionar.

-Lembrar-me-ei disso.

-Então quando te verei? -murmurou Draco

"Quanto tempo estarás com aquela lombriga?" Ginny não conseguiu evitar o pensamento.

-Esta noite -disse ela, negando-se a entrar no seu jogo de protestos - Ao jantar. Vemo-nos lá pelas seis.

Beijou-o ligeiramente na bochecha e dirigiu-se para a porta.

Ginny fez uma pequena careta de dor ao sair, e desejou ter aceitado a oferta de Draco levar o seu cartão de crédito.

-Não -disse firmemente enquanto caminhava lentamente pelas ruas, surpreendendo-se ao ver as formosas mulheres com os seus belos namorados, com roupas perfeitas e cabelos brilhantes, com os seus imaculados sapatos falando com a sua exuberante linguagem, bebendo café quente ou gritando pelos seus telemóveis.

Roma era tudo o que recordava e mais. De algum modo as compras e a arte fundiam-se num só. Ao virar de cada esquina aparecia um edifício que irradiava história, centenas de estátuas e monumentos que mereciam muito mais que o olhar que ela lhes dirigia enquanto caminhava, sentindo que os seus saltos não eram feitos para a calçada.

Draco, por muito materialista que tivesse sido nas suas sugestões, tinha um pouco de razão. O fato que ela usava podia ser apropriado para as ruas de Londres, mas não era nada confortável com aquele calor. O suor cobria-lhe o corpo, a sua boca estava mais seca que a areia do Sahara. Passou pelas montras de algumas das lojas mais elegantes, com apenas um par de artigos na vitrina e nem rasto das etiquetas do preço, e dirigiu-se em busca de algumas lojas menos imponentes. Talvez Draco achasse que aquelas lojas não fossem o mais apropriado para a sua mulher, mas a ela pareceu-lhe entrar no paraíso. Foi muito fácil passar o dia, indo de loja em loja, e depois de estar longos momentos passando a mão por objectos preciosos, decidiu tirar o seu próprio cartão de crédito. Ao fim e ao cabo ia necessitar de roupa nova. Uma vez que acabasse o curso seria ela quem teria reuniões com os mais conceituados Curandeiros da Europa.

Isto se conseguisse se concentrar e acabar o curso.

Pagou as suas compras, carregou a infinidade de sacos e decidiu deixar o remorso que sentia por ter gasto tanto dinheiro de lado. Fazia séculos que não gastava dinheiro em roupa, séculos que não cuidava de si nem da sua beleza. De qualquer maneira já não tinha que se preocupar com o dinheiro uma vez que seus pais tinham o restaurante de volta.

Ou o iam ter se Draco decidisse de uma vez falar com o seu advogado.

Fixou-se em numa fila de gravatas e passou a mão por elas. A seda era tão dura que as gravatas quase nem se moveram, mas uma em particular chamou-lhe à atenção, uma cinzenta exactamente do mesmo tom dos olhos de Draco. Foi na simplicidade que Ginny viu a beleza, e decidiu comprá-la, culpando-se mais tarde por não ter ligado ao preço. A empregada da loja envolveu a gravata numa quantidade absurda de papel. Tanto papel significava que era cara.

E era!

A expressão de assombro que as caras dos empregados de Draco ostentaram quando chegou à recepção do hotel fê-la sorrir. Sem dúvida esperavam que a mulher do magnífico signor Malfoy aparecesse seguida de multidão de ajudantes que levassem os frutos do seu trabalho exaustivo de andar de loja em loja.

-O signor Malfoy voltará em seguida -disse Rafaello - Enquanto isso pediu-me que me assegure de que está tudo a seu gosto. Quer que lhe mande o chefe de cozinheiros à sua suite? Poderá ele mesmo dizer-lhe o menu.

-Não será necessário, Rafaello - disse ela com segurança - Tenho tudo o que necessito aqui mesmo.

Até a cara impassível do chefe dos empregados desapareceu momentaneamente ao segurar alguns dos sacos de Ginny enquanto estalava os dedos para pedir ajuda aos restantes empregados. Sem dúvida o aroma do pão ainda quente e o tinido das garrafas não eram algo habitual aos hóspedes do hotel, mas Rafaello recuperou-se logo de seguida.

-Há algo que necessite, signora?

-Uma toalha de piquenique -pediu Ginny observando a reacção de perto, mas nessa ocasião a cara do homem nem se alterou.

-Claro, signora. Farei que o levem à sua suite imediatamente.

Como tinha dito Rafaello, a manta chegou à suite antes que ela tivesse tido tempo de tirar os sapatos. Despediu-se do empregado, convencendo-o que era perfeitamente capaz de desempacotar as suas compras, e começou a arranjar a suite, estendendo a toalha, cortando o pão em fatias, preparando os queijos e os frutos secos delicadamente, sorrindo para si mesma ao comprovar a perspicácia do Rafaello. Pois duas empregadas chamaram-na discretamente à porta, trazendo consigo velas e enormes candelabros.

Evidentemente Rafaello era um romântico.

.oOo.

-O que é tudo isto? -perguntou Draco surpreso ao entrar na suite, antes de olhar perplexo para Ginny.

-Jantar romântico – disse a ruiva com um sorriso.

Ela sentou-se no chão decidida e, depois de um momento de dúvida, Draco tirou o casaco e os sapatos e juntou-se a ela. Estava desconfortável ao início, mas pouco depois desapertou a gravata e aceitou o vinho barato que Ginny lhe ofereceu enquanto ela bebia água mineral.

-É muito bom - disse ele depois de saborear o vinho - Onde compraste?

-Da loja de conveniência - disse ela rendendo-se - Isto é o que o Ron e eu bebíamos quando estivemos aqui. Não podíamos permitir ir a restaurantes caros então passamos a fazer piqueniques. Íamos por aí e fazíamo-los em lugares maravilhosos. Embora tenha que admitir que o vinho é um pouco forte, por isso eu prefiro a água.

-Foram tempos felizes?

-Muito - disse ela com suavidade. Elevou o olhar e viu como aqueles olhos cinzentos a olhavam com intensidade, brilhando à luz das velas e emanando uma surpreendente ternura - E agora também.

Se alguma vez ela acreditava que fosse haver um momento em que se sentiria completamente casada com Draco, aquele era o momento. Sem empregados nem serventes interrompendo para ajudar. Só ela e ele, e uma noite inteira para os dois. Sabia que havia muito para falar, muitas dificuldades para resolver. Mas por um momento decidiu deixar as perguntas de lado e desfrutar da tranquilidade de tê-lo só para si.

-Comprei-te um presente - disse enquanto lhe entregava o pacote - Não é muito - continuou - Só que o vi e gostei. Além disso pensei que ficava - deteve-se, agradecida por a luz das velas dissimular o rubor que alcançou as suas bochechas - bem com teus olhos.

Viu como ele desembrulhava lentamente as montanhas de papel até que conseguiu tirar a gravata. Deslizou seus dedos por ela antes de falar.

-É linda -disse, e viu a alegria de Ginny ao ver que ele gostava – Usá-la-ei amanhã.

-Não... não precisas - gaguejou ela - Sei que não é nada comparada com a qualidade com que vestes habitualmente.

-É perfeita - interrompeu-a Draco - De facto é o presente mais bonito que alguma vez me deram.

-É apenas uma gravata, Draco - assinalou Ginny surpreendida pela sua reacção - Não precisas exagerar.

-Dás-te conta que este é o primeiro presente que recebo de uma mulher sem ser a minha mãe?

-OH, vá lá -disse ela rindo nervosa – O teu armário está cheio de coisas que só uma mulher escolheria. Estou certa de que uma gravata é o menor numa lista de memoráveis presentes.

-Este é o único que recordarei - disse ele - Sim, muitas mulheres me deram presente, e pode ser que o tenha recordado durante um tempo. Mas o sentimento do presente desaparece quando reparo que o presente foi comprado com o meu dinheiro. Nunca recebi nada que custasse realmente algo á outra pessoa. Obrigada.

Calou-se e continuou acariciando a malha da gravata, e pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, Ginny sentiu algo parecido a pena por ele. Algo na sua voz fê-la perceber a solidão e imaginou como devia ser para ele às vezes. Como devia ser duro que cada amizade, cada relação, profissional ou pessoal, era baseada na sua conta bancária. Era o preço que se pagava pela riqueza.

-E esta é uma noite que também recordarei - disse ele olhando para a toalha, cada alimento que ela tinha escolhido e preparado cuidadosamente, cada sabor estava cheio de lembranças, recentes e antigos - Ginny, há algo que preciso te dizer, algo que temos que falar.

A respiração de Ginny acelerou-se, sentiu um nó na garganta e sentiu-se desvanecer quando ele colocou sua mão sobre a sua. Podia sentir a insegurança na sua voz forte.

-Não fui de todo sincero contigo.

Foi como se estivessem a queimando por dentro. O coração da ruiva batia com tal força que ela tinha a certeza que ele podia ouvi-lo. O confronto que tinha estado à espera tinha chegado por fim, mas de repente sentiu que a verdade não era algo que queria escutar.

-Pansy! - A palavra que dava voltas na cabeça de Ginny escapou aos lábios de Draco, e Ginny levou um segundo dar-se conta que ele não estava confirmando os seus piores pesadelos, mas que Pansy tinha entrado na suite - O que fazes aqui? - perguntou ele irritado enquanto se levantava - Não sabes bater na porta?

-Desde quando tenho que bater? -perguntou Pansy. Os seus olhos fixaram-se na toalha de piquenique e abriu um sorriso de troça. Com um só olhar maldoso conseguiu desfazer tudo o que Ginny tinha criado - Estou interrompendo um jantar romântico à luz das velas? Ou o pessoal da cozinha está de greve? -sem esperar uma resposta acendeu as luzes e entregou a Draco um cartão para que a assinasse - Necessito que assines isto, querido. Vou enviar ao Ahmett uma cesta com as melhores iguarias italianas. Talvez devesse preparar duas e mandar uma para aqui. Não sabia que alguém fosse capaz de beber essa porcaria de vinho.

Sem uma palavra, Draco assinou o cartão.

-O Severus acabou de me telefonar -continuou Pansy sem se alterar - Diz que quer que vão jantar no sábado a nossa casa.

Draco abriu a boca para responder, mas Ginny adiantou-se.

-No sábado estamos ocupados - respondeu ela cortantemente. E se antes o ambiente tinha sido frio, naquele momento era glacial. Pansy recuperou o cartão sem dizer uma palavra e dirigiu-se á porta, saindo e fechando a porta com força - Menos mal -disse aliviada, e virou-se para ver o mesmo alívio na cara de Draco, mas viu que estava extremamente sério. Tinha todos os músculos da cara tensos.

-Por que diabos disseste isso? -perguntou ele - Como te atreves a negar um convite de Snape sem me consultar primeiro?

-Atrevo-me porque não desejo passar uma noite na companhia da Pansy -respondeu Ginny, mas a sua convicção desapareceu ao ver a fúria de Draco.

-Por isso recusas o convite? Snape é o meu melhor amigo e negas-te a jantar com ele?

-Nego-me a jantar com sua mulher -respondeu ela - Nego-me a ser humilhada. Nego-me a que ria na minha cara pela absurdez deste suposto casamento.

-É isso o que pensas de tudo isto? -perguntou ele com olhos brilhantes de fúria mas a sua face mantinha-se imóvel e continuou com a voz mais fria que um icebergue - Estás pedindo que mudemos as regras de repente? Queres que te diga que te quero, Ginevra? Queres que te diga que isto é para sempre?

Cada palavra foi como uma faca que cravava no coração de Ginny. Cada palavra a fez sangrar por dentro.

Abanou a cabeça e levou as mãos aos ouvidos. Queria que ele a amasse, queria que ele o dissesse, mas não daquela maneira, nunca daquela maneira, nunca como uma declaração obrigada para mantê-la calada.

-Alguma vez te tratei com algo que não fosse respeito? Alguma vez te dei motivos para duvidares de mim? -perguntou ele sem lhe dar tempo para responder. A sua fúria ganhava intensidade com cada palavra, assim como a frieza da sua voz - No dia que te conheci disse-te que eu e a Pansy tínhamos acabado e tu olhaste-me nos olhos e disseste que acreditavas em mim.

-Foi fácil acreditar naquela altura -disse ela com voz tremendo - Não tinha que vê-la, pavoneando-se daquela maneira. A luz vermelha está acesa, Draco. Tu mesmo disseste que isso significava que não querias que te incomodassem. Mas parece que essas regras não são aplicáveis à Pansy. Até o Snape...

-Agora ouves o que te diz o Snape? Porque não ouves o teu marido de uma vez? Preferes acreditar num homem que prefere deixar que as pessoas pensem que me deito com a sua mulher em vez de mandá-la embora? - Notou a surpresa na cara de Ginny – É realmente esse o tipo de pessoa que preferes ouvir em vez de ouvir o teu marido.

-Falas como se nosso casamento fosse real! -exclamou ela e, vendo a fúria finalmente tomar conta de toda a expressão de Draco, decidiu ficar calada e virou-se. Não estava disposta a continuar com aquela briga. Mas Draco pensava de forma diferente. Agarrou-a e voltou-a para que o olhasse de forma não muito gentil, apunhalando-a com o olhar.

-Agora calas-te! Vá, acaba o que começaste, Ginny. - Ele disse o nome dela com tamanha frieza que ela sentiu o seu coração encolher-se dolorosamente até ao tamanho de uma ervilha.

-Quero dizer que falas como se fôssemos realmente marido e mulher. Como se... - deteve-se e engoliu saliva. Tinha desejado ter este confronto, mas agora que estava ali não queria ouvir o riso na voz de Draco, a compaixão dele quando se desse conta que ela o amava, que aquilo não era nem tinha sido um jogo para ela.

Essa era a verdade.

-Como se o quê? - Perguntou ele medindo muito bem as suas palavras.

-Como se nos amássemos - sussurrou ela - Como se fosse importante que eu acreditasse em ti, como se te importasse o que eu penso.

-E o que pensas, Ginny? -perguntou ele com voz tranquila, mas sem ocultar o perigo atrás dela - O que passa por essa tua cabecita? Perguntei-te já isto antes com boas maneiras, com cuidado, mas não me levou a nenhuma parte. Pois já estou farto de ser agradável. Se tiveres algo que dizer, acredito que este seja um bom momento.

-Quero que fales com o advogado, Draco. Quero que sigas adiante com o que disseste sobre por o restaurante no nome do meu pai, e quero que deixes de sabotar cada tentativa que faço para estudar.

Draco agarrou o seu copo e atirou-o contra a parede enquanto respirava fundo Logo concertou-o com a varinha e serviu-se de um firewhisly.

-Terminaste? – Disse ele, virou-se e olhou-a com ferocidade - É isso tudo o que queres de mim, Ginevra? É isso?

-Não é tudo…

Draco apertou o copo com tal força que os nódulos ficaram ainda mais brancos brancos, tinha a cara tensa e ameaçadora enquanto ela se aproximava dele pronunciando cada palavra com tal calma, que não fazia nada a não ser aumentar a tensão da suite.

-Há outra coisa que quero de ti, Draco - disse quando se viu em frente a ele, negando-se a deixar-se intimidar por este homem tão imponente, decidida a não deixá-lo ver a agonia que ia na sua alma - Quero respeito. Se não és capaz de manter a tua amante afastada, ao menos mantém-na a uma distância respeitável.

.oOo.

Se Ginny pudesse, teria dormido abotoada até o pescoço com uma camisola vitoriana.

Draco no entanto não parecia nada desconfortável em dormir apenas de roupa interior.

Entretanto tiveram que deitar-se cada um no lado contrário da cama. Ginny estava quase no bordo do colchão num esforço enorme por não tocá-lo, concentrada em ser a primeira a adormecer.

Falhou.

Por muito que Ginny quisesse acreditar que ele estava fingindo, Draco parecia ter entrado no mais profundo dos sonos, com cada ronco enfurecendo-a um pouco mais. Queria dar-lhe um soco nas costas, perguntar como era possível dormir quando havia tantas perguntas por responder, tantas coisas sem dizer.

Sentiu sua mão deslizando sobre a cama para tocá-la. Mas não queria que a tocasse, não queria deixar-se levar pelo seu tacto. A briga que tinham tido era para resolver cara a cara, não na cama. Aproximou-a dele, mesmo dormindo a atracção que geravam era evidente, inegável. Draco enroscou o seu corpo nela e ela ficou ali, quieta, perguntando-se como explicar àquele homem o que nem ela compreendia. Que seu corpo ardia de desejo por ele, que mesmo ficando quieta como uma pedra, ele despertava todas as suas sensações, que cada fibra do seu corpo gritava por ele, por todo ele, não por essa meia vida que inventaram com aquele casamento sem compromisso.

Ginny sentiu contra a sua coxa a resposta do corpo dele. Uma mão quase imperceptível posou no ventre dela e, como um murmúrio inaudível, os dedos fortes foram subindo até tocarem os seus seios.

Aquilo doeu.

Ginny moveu-se ligeiramente e ouviu-o protestar com um gemido, mas a horrível pergunta que lhe tinha rondado pela cabeça voltou de novo, com mais força desta vez, e não importava o muito que ela quisesse ignorá-la, porque era uma pergunta que exigia resposta, que exigia que ela a enfrentasse e que deixasse de ignorar as coisas.

-Gin? - Disse ele com um gemido muito baixo, e fez com que ela parasse quando ela se levantou da cama.

-Vou à casa de banho - sussurrou ela – é melhor voltares a dormir.

-Não discutamos - disse ele com os olhos fechados, e ela ficou de pé olhando-o, desejando que tudo fosse assim tão simples, desejando que fosse tão fácil. Desejando que a beleza do louro não a afectasse tanto - Volta para a cama, Ginny. Deixa de me afastar sempre de ti.

Tirou uma mão de debaixo do lençol, agarrou Ginny e aproximou-a dele. Tinha os olhos abertos, e ela podia ver o desejo ardente neles.

Mas não podia fazê-lo, não podia voltar para a cama, aos seus braços, e fazer amor como se tudo estivesse bem, quando tudo ao seu redor parecia estar se desmoronando.

-Tenho que ir à casa de banho.

-Gin... -disse ele enquanto a agarrava pela cintura. O lençol deslizou e deixou a descoberto o seu corpo nu e musculado. Sua excitação era tão evidente que Ginny ficou sem fôlego, e tudo o que pensara antes parecera desaparecer ao notar como ela mesma o desejava - Volta para a cama.

Era uma ordem, não um pedido, mas feita com tanta doçura que Ginny sentiu que se derretia. Ele beijou-a no estômago e a sua boca foi abrindo caminho para baixo. Ela fechou os olhos com a agonia da indecisão.

Desejava-o desesperadamente. Desejava deitar-se na cama, desejava fazer amor, queria que ele a levasse a esse lugar especial que lhe tinha mostrado quando a beijava e tocava, queria desesperadamente que ele sossegasse as milhares de perguntas que a atormentavam. Era mais calmante que uma poção relaxante, mais tóxico que qualquer veneno, mais aditivo que qualquer droga.

-Draco, não! - Exclamou ela empurrando-o e vendo como ele se afastava. Já sentia falta dele e desejava não ter dito aquelas duas palavras, ou que não as tivesse dito com tal brutalidade - Quero dizer que... -deteve-se surpreendida ao ver a dor nos olhos de Draco - A verdade é que tenho mesmo que ir á casa de banho.

-Captei a mensagem. Acho que o deixaste muito claro.

Quase correu para a casa de banho e sentou-se no bordo da banheira. Tirou a caixa das pílulas para ler o folheto. Quantas vezes tinha feito isso nos últimos dias? Tinha perdido a conta, mas cada vez que o fazia, as palavras proporcionavam-lhe alguma segurança, algum raio de esperança de que não estivesse grávida.

«Efeitos Secundários: Peitos sensíveis, mudanças de humor, náuseas.» Sorriu. Três de três, claro que era a pílula que a fazia sentir-se assim. De acordo com isto, até podia explicar o atraso que tinha.

Mas...

Deus, como odiava as letras a itálico. As letras advertiam que saltar uma só pílula podia causar gravidez, que teria que tomar precauções extra durante as duas semanas seguintes e que, se persistiam os sintomas, fosse-se ao médico.

Fez uma bola com o papel e lançou-o ao balde do lixo, depois levou as mãos às têmporas. A verdade era muito horrível para ser aceite.

Como poderia dizer aquilo a Draco quando os bebés não faziam parte do acordo?

Os bebés nem tinham feito parte da agenda de Ginny.

Nunca.

Um pequeno grito de pânico escapou os seus lábios e ressonou nas altas paredes da divisão. A situação era tão exaustiva que a superava.

Como poderia fazê-lo? Como poderia deixar de lado os seus medos e enfrentar o futuro? Como poderia dizer a Draco? Olhou o seu ventre e tentou imaginá-lo redondo e inchado, carregando dentro um menino, o menino de Draco Malfoy.

Era muito, muito lógico e demasiado terrorífico.

Voltou para a cama e ficou deitada com os olhos abertos, olhando o tecto na escuridão. Jamais tinha se sentido tão sozinha, jamais tinha se sentido tão assustada e jamais tinha precisado tanto dele, do abraço do homem que amava.

Levou uma mão através da almofada para encontrar as bochechas de Draco e tentar que ele a olhasse.

-Desculpa aquilo de ainda há pouco, Draco. Não é que não te queira, muito longe disso.

Ele ainda não a olhava, mas tinha a cara rígida, olhando para o tecto, assim Ginny fez a única coisa que podia, mostrar-lhe o muito que o desejava.

Aproximou-se dele e beijou-o, desejando que os lábios dele respondessem, mas não o fizeram. Draco continuava rígido. Ela sabia que o tinha magoado, pelo menos no orgulho, que o tinha renunciado, e de repente parecia que tinha que voltar a colocar tudo no local devido, que devia voltar ao que eram. Sim, Draco era seu marido. Sim, faziam amor, mas nunca tinha sido ela a seduzi-lo. Nunca tinha sido ela a dar o primeiro passo.

Acariciou-o com os dedos e notou a suavidade do seu peito, notou a deliciosa linha de músculos que percorria o seu abdómen e seguiu-a com os dedos. Logo foi baixando a cabeça percorrendo seu estômago com a língua. De repente ele levou as mãos aos ombros delicados de Ginny e afastou-a.

-Estás preocupada que quando chegar o dia do pagamento não obtenhas a tua recompensa? -perguntou ele com desafio - Preocupada que se não te deitares com o chefe ele não te renove o contrato? Pois que fique claro, Ginevra. Nunca tive que pedir por sexo e não penso começar agora. Sugiro-te que faças o mesmo.

Cheia de humilhação e assombrada pelo veneno das palavras dele, Ginny ficou quieta na escuridão, piscando os olhos para evitar as lágrimas enquanto ouvia a respiração de Draco.

_**N/A: Escrevi um capítulo grande porque o próximo é relativamente pequeno e já está escrito falta só ser betado e será postado logo que possa. Mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews e deixem mais que eu gosto ;) Beijuu***_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

DE ALGUM MODO Ginny sobreviveu àquela noite, e à interminável multidão de empregados assegurando que as suas brigas só tivessem lugar dentro do dormitório.

Draco, acostumado à quantidade de gente entrando e saindo, ficava furioso cada vez que Ginny se calava ou baixava a voz quando Rosa aparecia.

- Quase não fala inglês - disse Draco uma manhã enquanto tomavam o café - E entretanto tu continuas falando como se estivesses num funeral.

- Sinto-me como se estivesse num - respondeu Ginny - Tens ideia de como aborrecido é isto? Para ti é muito fácil porque vais trabalhar todos os dias.

- Acreditei que estavas muito ocupada com os teus preciosos estudos.

- Os meus estudos são importantes - disse ela, mas Draco virou a página do jornal e continuou lendo - Só porque pensas que as mulheres têm que estar grávidas e trabalhar todo o dia na cozinha...

- Pelo amor de Merlin - disse Draco visivelmente surpreso olhando por cima do jornal - Pode imaginar o inferno que seria esta suposta felicidade doméstica com um bebé chorando?

Não era um tema que ela gostasse de discutir, mas não precisou responder pois apareceu Rosa com a inevitável cafeteira para preencher a taça de Draco sem esperar a que ele o pedisse. Ginny sentiu que já tinha suportado o suficiente. Se Draco queria que ela seguisse com sua vida normalmente em redor dos empregados, então ia fazê-lo.

- Dás-te conta que não sei quantos torrões de açúcar deitas no café?

- Que diabos tem isso a ver?

- Tudo - disse Ginny - És meu marido e nunca te preparei um café. Nunca te engomei uma camisa nem te tenho feito o jantar.

- Estás te contradizendo - disse ele - Acabas de dizer que os teus estudos são importantes. Agora queixas-te que não tens tarefas domésticas para fazer. Poderias falar com a Rosa - disse sarcasticamente – De certeza que te pode dar um montão de roupa suja se é o que queres.

- És impossível - disse ela atirando o guardanapo para cima da mesa. Ele era irritante, mas amava-o. E, por muito aborrecido e patético que soasse, queria tudo dele, e não só o que tinha. Mas ele não se dava conta.

- Tenho que ir a Florença hoje - disse ele com toda naturalidade enquanto passava as folhas do jornal.

Ginny olhou-o e imaginou como reagiria Draco com um bebé sentado numa cadeira alta, chorando e destruindo sua adorada paz da manhã.

- Florença? - perguntou ela enquanto dava um gole no seu café com leite, desejando que pudesse controlar os seus nervos até que Draco fosse embora. Estava acostumada a o helicóptero às sete da manhã para o levar a Roma com a mesma rapidez como se fosse a casa da sua mãe, mas Florença não era precisamente uma viagem rápida.

- Posso ter que passar a noite lá. Depende do trabalho.

- OK.

Já podia ouvir o aparelho na distância, conhecia a rotina tão bem que lhe doía mas, enquanto Draco bebia o seu café, deu-se conta que não queria ele que partisse.

Deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios mas, quando Rosa entrou, beijou-a com muita mais paixão. O aroma do seu perfume era mais do que ela conseguia suportar no seu estado. Notou a confusão nos olhos cinzentos quando ela se encolheu ligeiramente.

- Telefonar-te-ei logo que chegue. Já devo saber se volto ainda hoje.

- Draco - disse ela quando ele já estava na porta, lindo com seu fato negro, camisa branca, e gravata cinzenta clara. Parecia furioso, cansado e confuso, mas sobretudo poderoso - Boa viagem.

As suas palavras soaram miseráveis, vazias, sem sentido, quando o facto era que queria lhe dizer que o amava, que nunca tinha estado tão assustada na sua vida, que esse dia saberia com certeza se estava grávida.

Ele assentiu ligeiramente com a cabeça e sorriu, mas não disse nada, assim a única coisa que ela pôde fazer foi ficar sentada e beber o café enquanto ouvia o helicóptero afastar-se na distância.

**oOo**

A sensação da relva sob as suas sandálias novas era tão desconhecida como tudo o resto, mas Ginny gostava. Gostava da sensação de afundar-se na relva suave e estranhamente morna enquanto caminhava, com os ombros destapados sob o top de alças que comprara.

Tinham-lhe arranjado um motorista, inclusive um carro, mas, para surpresa e todos, tinha recusado. Queria ter tempo para ela mesma e decidiu ir dar uma volta pela aldeia e voltar quando estivesse preparada. As montanhas eram incríveis, cada paisagem era como uma postal e queria levar o seu tempo a admirar tudo. Passou por um pequeno cemitério e, guiada pelo impulso, decidiu entrar. Parou e leu três das inscrições. Malfoy, Snape e Parkinson.

Draco, Severus e Pansy.

Cada inscrição confirmava a futilidade do triângulo amoroso em que tinha entrado.

Era evidente que era o território de Draco, muitas das grandiosas lápides ostentavam o nome Malfoy, e ela soube que nunca poderia pertencer àquela família.

**oOo**

Apesar de seu inexistente italiano, a palavra farmácia era bastante universal, e felizmente ela conhecia-a, visto que não havia nada nas redondezas que a lembrasse que a magia existia, e Ginny entrou, relaxando no momento em que viu a bata branca dos empregados. As filas de produtos eram muito familiares e estava certa que não teria problemas em encontrar os testes de gravidez.

Uma bela empregada sorriu, oferecendo a sua ajuda, mas Ginny educadamente negou, preferindo despachar-se antes de ter que explicar porque estava ali.

Ali estavam. Felicitou-se a si mesma e ficou a examiná-los.

- Sabes o que estás procurando?

Retirou a mão como se tivesse se queimando e voltou-se horrorizada.

- Pansy! Estou procurando paracetamol. Não consegui que me entendessem.

- Pensei que Francesca falava inglês - disse Pansy franzindo a testa – Tanto faz, eu ajudo-te. Espero pelo teu bem que não necessites um destes por muito tempo. – continuou olhando para os testes de gravidez. - Odiaria ser eu a desafortunada mulher que tivesse que dizer a Draco que ia ser pai.

A morena olhou Ginny e viu a expressão de surpresa nos olhos cor de amêndoa, pensando que não a tinha entendido.

- São testes de gravidez. Entendes agora o que quero dizer? Podes imaginar Draco Malfoy como pai? Acredita, sei por experiência própria que isso não está na sua lista de prioridades - disse olhando para Ginny com compaixão - Uma vez pensei que estava grávida dele.

- O que foi que ele disse? - perguntou Ginny quase sem voz. Realmente não queria escutar a resposta, mas sabia que era necessário saber o que devia esperar.

- Muito - disse Pansy com um suspiro - Já conheces o Draco. A sua vida gira em torno do seu trabalho. Que Merlin tenha piedade da mulher que tente mudá-lo.

- Mas o que disse sobre o bebé? - insistiu Ginny angustiada.

- Por sorte minha não houve bebé, foi um falso alarme. Mas Draco deixou bem claro que não queria ser pai, nem sequer um ausente. Queria que abortasse - finalizou Pansy vendo como Ginny ficava pálida - Mas por sorte não houve necessidade. Vamos procurar as pastilhas que precisas. Não é nada sério, espero.

Ginny negou com a cabeça, ainda pensando nas palavras da Pansy.

- Tenho dores de cabeça.

- OH, dores de cabeça - disse Pansy com um sorriso – Conheço o truque. Terei que tentá-lo com o Snape.

Ginny esteve a ponto de respondê-la bruscamente, mas Pansy pareceu mudar de tema de repente, e substituiu o seu sorriso maldoso por outro mais amigável.

- Estou brincando. Vem, vamos atrás do paracetamol e eu do antiácido para o Severus. Esta manhã queixava-se de dor no peito e as poções esgotaram-se. Por um momento pensei que estava com sorte, mas foi apenas uma indigestão - disse e, ao ver a cara de horrorizada de Ginny, soltou uma gargalhada – Meu Merlin, como é fácil te enganar, Weasley. Deixa de levar as coisas tão a sério.

Ginny teve vontade de corrigir a morena e dizer que já não era Weasley, era Malfoy mas ficou calada.

Depois de uma breve conversa em italiano, a empregada envolveu o antiácido de Snape junto com alguns produtos de maquilhagem.

- Isto é muito aborrecido -disse Pansy - Agora que Snape insiste que eu deixe o trabalho, não tenho mais nada para fazer do que arranjar poções e medicamentos. Compreendo que no sábado Draco e tu estejam ocupados, mas ao menos poderíamos ir tomar um café, conversarmos um pouco. Será agradável ter a alguém jovem com falar.

Ginny sorriu ao escutar a terminologia da Pansy. Falar com ela era a coisa da sua lista de prioridades. Acabaria num duelo.

- Possivelmente outro dia. Agora tenho que ir. Tenho que estudar.

- Muito bem, não te ocuparei mais. Ciao - disse Pansy beijando a Ginny nas bochechas. Depois saiu apressadamente deixando o seu perfume pelo caminho.

Quando deixou de ver os cabelos da morena esvoaçarem atrás dela, Ginny voltou a onde estava quando Pansy tinha entrado. Ao menos já sabia que ia comprar o produto certo. Fez a compra totalmente corada e sem olhar nos olhos da empregada. Desejou que os funcionários da farmácia tivessem o mesmo código que os curandeiros e os médicos muggles, ou Draco saberia a resposta antes dela mesma.

Foram os dois minutos mais compridos da sua vida. Sentada na casa de banho, olhando para o papel, com os sapatos atirados no chão e pedaços de papel da caixa que ela rasgara devido á ansiedade espalhados por toda a parte. A sua necessidade de saber era mais importante que tudo isso. Estava estranhamente calma enquanto esperava desvendar o seu futuro, e quando a cruz rosa apareceu lentamente, não foi uma surpresa, mas a confirmação do que ela já sabia.

- Correrá tudo bem - disse ela pondo a mão no ventre. Olhou-se ao espelho e perguntou como podia continuar a agir da mesma maneira quando as coisas acabavam de mudar radicalmente. Ia ser mãe e Draco ia ser pai.

Ia ter um filho de Draco.

Era aterrador e cansativo, e sobre tudo não estava planeado, mas mesmo no meio de todo aquele caos, podia sentir a beleza do momento. Não sabia se era devido ao seu instinto maternal, ou por amor a Draco, mas sabia que nunca se arrependeria daquele bebé. Nunca recusaria um menino nascido do amor.

Amor.

Mas Draco não a amava!

As palavras da Pansy voltaram à sua cabeça. Tratou de imaginar todas as possibilidades, a vida ordenada e ocupada de Draco com um bebé a bordo, um bebé nascido de uma mulher que julgara ser uma solução temporária.

Saiu da casa de banho e deitou-se na cama olhando o pequeno indicador de plástico e a cruz rosa que significava algo que ainda não sabia. Era o princípio ou o fim?

- Signora?

Embora o golpe na porta foi firme, Ginny não o ouviu, e guardou o indicador sob a almofada, sem se atrever a olhar para Rosa.

- O signor Draco telefonou quando esteve fora. Voltará para casa ainda esta noite.

- Obrigado, Rosa.

A mulher voltou-se para ir embora mas, a meio do caminho, mudou de opinião. Atravessou o quarto e sentou-se ao bordo da cama, tocando o cabelo Ginny com uma mão numa surpreendente amostra de carinho.

- Tinha razão esta manhã - começou enquanto Ginny a olhava surpresa – Precisa de tempo a sós com ele. Esta noite Signora cozinha e eu, Rosa, irei embora. Venha -acrescentou com um sorriso – Ensiná-la-ei como.

Tendo em conta a bomba que acabava de ser lançada no seu interior, Ginny encontrou grande tranquilidade trabalhando com Rosa na cozinha. Antiga música italiana soava no velho rádio de Rosa, a lareira estava acesa e as duas mulheres trabalhavam tranquilamente. Ginny escutava atentamente enquanto Rosa a doutrinava sobre a arte da cozinha italiana.

Cozinha italiana de verdade, pensou Ginny, não os pacotes de massa e os frascos de molhos a que estava acostumada, ou o queijo parmesão cheiroso que estava no seu armário acumulando pó. Em vez disso, e sob as instruções de Rosa, Ginny converteu uma montanha de batatas em pequenas bolinhas de gnocchi, empanando cada um em farinha com grande dedicação. Cortou cebolas e cogumelos, bateu os ovos e fritou o bacon, de modo que tudo o que faltaria à noite era um par de minutos na frigideira. E Ginny aprendeu aos vinte e seis anos que o verdadeiro queijo parmesão não cheira de modo nenhum mal, e descobriu ao prová-lo que era outro dos vícios que teria que acrescentar a sua lista, junto com o chocolate, o gelado e as pipocas.

- Grazie, Rosa - disse Ginny com um sorriso enquanto Rosa vestia o casaco e chamava o seu marido em italiano.

- És uma boa aluna - disse Rosa- Espero que ambos tenham um serão agradável.

Quando deu a volta para ir-se embora, Ginny sentiu pânico. Desejava aquilo havia duas semanas, mas agora que finalmente tinha o que queria, estava aterrorizada pela reacção que causaria a notícia que tinha que dizer a Draco. Queria chamar Rosa para que voltasse, queria a relativa segurança que dá ter alguém á volta, alguém para quem manter as aparências e a boa educação, ela queria ter Rosa para evitar que Draco perdesse a cabeça, mas no seu interior sabia que tinha que enfrentar aquilo sozinha.

Ia ter um bebé.

E Draco ia descobrir isso nessa mesma noite.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

OS MEIOS de transporte de Draco tinham as suas vantagens.

O som do helicóptero se aproximando deu tempo a Ginny de fazer uma comprovação final. Acendeu as velas e pôs o CD a tocar e desejou que o facto de _Canon _de Pachelbelestar no começo da pilha de CDs significasse que era dos favoritos de Draco. Colocou-se junto à chaminé e comprovou o seu aspecto pela décima quarta vez.

Um banho quente e o fogo que tinha acendido fizeram com que as suas bochechas corassem, algo nada familiar naqueles dias. O cabelo estava brilhante, recolhido no alto da cabeça, e tinha posto um pouco de batom para realçar os lábios. O vestido verde de caxemira, uma das suas compras, realçava o seu peito e acentuava a sua figura. As luzes do helicóptero alagaram o salão. As náuseas, tão presentes naqueles dias, estavam ausentes, só o forte batimento do seu coração a fazia lembrar-se do que tinha para contar.

Tentou imaginar a resposta de Draco mas sem sucesso. Preferia não estender muito a imaginação podia não gostar de onde a sua mente a poderia levar.

- Onde está Rosa?

Não foi exactamente a saudação mais romântica, mas dada a frieza da sua despedida naquela manhã, não podia culpá-lo. Quase sem tocar as bochechas sardentas dela com um beijo, Draco dirigiu-se ao salão e ela seguiu-o. Aquele ar de impaciência e irritação que tinha fazia-o até mais desejável e fazia com que fosse ainda mais urgente ele saber a verdade.

- Dei-lhe a noite livre - disse ela enquanto Draco atirava o seu casaco sobre o sofá - Pensei que seria agradável passarmos algum tempo sozinhos.

- Não é a impressão que davas esta manhã – disse o louro com tom sarcástico - De facto davas a sensação de que ficar completamente só era o que querias. Agora queres a minha companhia?! Não vejo porquê. Pareces sempre conseguir fazer tudo perfeitamente sozinha.

Ginny sabia que ele tinha o orgulho ferido e estava confuso. Ao fim e ao cabo, desde que tinham chegado a Itália, ela não tinha sido a mesma mulher com quem ele casou. As náuseas estavam sempre presentes, mas tudo isso passaria. Uma vez que Draco compreendesse por que estava assim, poderiam avançar para o passo seguinte, juntos ou separados.

A única coisa que ela tinha que fazer era dizer-lhe.

- Precisava de tempo para mim esta manhã - admitiu ela lentamente, mas era demasiado cedo. Queria que se sentassem e jantassem em vez de manter aquele confronto frio e hostil – Mas agora...

- OH, mudaste de opinião - interrompeu-a ele - Assim, sem mais nem menos -acrescentou estalando os dedos - Não importa o que eu queria falar no hotel. Não importa que me tenhas afastado durante uma semana na cama. Agora decidiste que queres ter um bom momento. Nem pensaste que talvez eu tenha tido um mau dia? Que a última coisa que quero agora é ter mais uma discussão? Que só quero chegar a casa, jantar e ir dormir?

- Posso entender que estejas triste, e sei que parece que te estive afastando... - disse Ginny enquanto ele tirava a gravata e se servia de um copo de whisky.

- Compreendes mesmo? - disse Draco depois de dar um gole. Durante semanas tinha-o afastado, cada vez que a tocava ela encolhia-se. O que acontecera de manhã tinha-o atormentado todo o dia, e queria continuar assim, queria que ela se apercebesse de que todas aquelas discussões e todas as vezes que ela o afastava incomodava-o, mais até do que ele gostava de admitir, mas não tinha contado com aquilo. Não esperava chegar a casa e encontrá-la assim, tão doce, fazendo um grande esforço, com aquele vestido.

Aquele corpo, envolto no mais sensual dos verdes, sobre a pele sedosa que ele já antes tocara e com os ombros nus e o decote provocante. Precisava tocá-la, precisava possui-la e tocar-lhe o cabelo, deslizar seus dedos por ele. Mas o que mais o excitava nela era o fogo nos seus olhos. A mulher que tinha conhecido parecia estar de volta, aquela mulher que parecia ser capaz de lutar com garras e dentes pelo que queria, que era capaz de o enfrentar se fosse necessário, que não tinha medo de dizer-lhe o que pensava mesmo que ele não gostasse de ouvir, a desconhecida chorona, que vivia encolhida e calada, que parecia ter medo dele e dela mesma e que escondia tudo dentro de si parecia ter desaparecido, mas ele não podia fazer aquilo, não podia agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tinha demasiado orgulho magoado para fazer isso.

- Fiz o jantar.

-Porquê? - perguntou secamente - Não te trouxe para a minha casa para que cozinhes para mim. Rosa é a cozinheira. Contratei-a para que cozinhasse.

Ginny sentiu que todas as suas boas intenções acabavam de ser destroçadas pela voz fria dele. Ela podia amá-lo com todo o seu ser mas não ia se deixar ser pisada por ele.

- OH, e suponho que uma esposa tem outras tarefas - contra-atacou ela.

- Exactamente - disse ele depois de encher de novo o copo – porque agora tenho uma cozinheira que não cozinha e uma esposa que não gosta do sexo!

As palavras dele foram como uma bofetada, mas em vez de acalmar a ira de ruiva, aumentaram-na mais.

- Bem, possivelmente deveria ter mais cuidado com quem contrata, senhor Malfoy - respondeu ela, com o mesmo ódio no olhar que ele, com seu queixo levantado de forma desafiante – porque pelos vistos tem feito várias más contratações.

- Referes-te ao Marcus? - perguntou ele friamente, e Ginny soube que a discussão tinha chegado a território proibido - Achas que ele teria passado por isto? Com uma mulher como um fantasma, caminhando pela casa quase sem falar e fingindo que está a dormir nas noites em que a beijo? - insinuou, viu como Ginny corava e sorriu cruelmente – Julgavas que não sabia quando fingias?

- Ao menos saberia em que ponto estava com ele! Saberia o que esperar dele e ele saberia o que esperar de mim! - exclamou ela, arrependendo-se imediatamente. Não havia comparação entre a relação com Marcus e com Draco.

Nesse momento ele ficou furioso, entreabriu os olhos cinzentos como o céu de uma forte tempestade e apertou o copo com tal força que parecia que ia parti-lo.

- Parece-me que tenho que te lembrar que esse homem não só te drogou mas também te chantageou? - disse ele atirando o copo com força contra o chão fazendo-o em mil estilhaços - Nunca te faltei ao respeito. Alguma vez te forcei a alguma coisa? Alguma vez te obriguei quando era evidente que não querias fazer amor comigo? E ainda tens a... a... - estalou os dedos, furioso enquanto procurava a palavra - Tens a...

- Ousadia, acredito que é a palavra que procuras - gritou Ginny, sabendo que aquilo era deitar mais lenha á fogueira, fazer piorar uma briga que nem sequer estava certa de querer ter. Mas estava demasiado furiosa para se importar. Aquela noite devia ter sido perfeita. Naquela noite ia explicar tudo, ia dizer a verdade e entretanto estavam ali, lançando insultos um ao outro que nunca poderiam retirar - Sim, Draco. Tenho a ousadia de esperar que o meu marido compreenda que não me sinto bem, que talvez há uma razão para o meu comportamento dos últimos dias e que a respeites, em vez de ires a correr para a cama de outra mulher!

Draco fechou os olhos, com a cara totalmente tensa. Logo depois abriu-os de novo e por um segundo, a dor que ela pôde ver neles a sufocou. Mas as palavras que se seguiram foram muito piores do que ela jamais poderia ter imaginado.

- Ao menos sei que ela me deseja.

Ginny não sabia quanto tempo estiveram ali em pé e em silêncio. Com o fogo crepitando, o relógio tiquetaqueando, a música soando muito baixa, enquanto ela tentava digerir as palavras.

- Ginevra - disse ele num sussurro enquanto tentava tocá-la. Mas ela afastou-se. - Não devia ter dito isto.

- Por que não? - disse ela quase sem voz, como se tivesse a garganta cheia de areia e, apesar do calor do fogo, nunca se havia sentido tão gelada - Não é nenhum segredo de estado.

- Nunca devia tê-lo dito - repetiu ele - porque não é verdade.

- Ah, não? - perguntou ela enquanto as lágrimas deslizavam pelas suas bochechas – Sinto muito se não sou muito boa nisto. Sinto muito se não sou uma dessas amantes sofisticadas às quais estás acostumado. Não conheço as regras, Draco, porque nunca tinha jogado antes. Não sei o que é real e o que não é. Não sei como tenho que reagir quando meio povo assume que te deitas com a Pansy. E se as tuas palavras tinham intenção de me atingir, então funcionaram, porque magoaram-me - disse com uma mão tremente no peito – Tu magoaste-me e disseste que nunca o farias!

Draco aproximou-se dela e beijou-a, silenciando os seus protestos, as suas dúvidas, a sua fúria, os seus medos com o peso da sua doçura. A cabeça de Ginny apagou-se e ela agarrou-se a ele numa tentativa desesperada de apagar aquela dor, de tê-lo para si. As mãos famintas de Draco percorreram o corpo esbelto de Ginny, fazendo-a estremecer. Deitou-a no chão e tentou lhe tirar o vestido. Mas a fila de pequenos botões nas costas do vestido era muito para a necessidade que tinha de tocá-la, senti-la, fazê-la sua. Por isso levantou o vestido, tirou-lhe as calcinhas e atirou-as para o lado. Ela lançou um grito apagado, surpreendida e insegura ao princípio, incapaz de acreditar que ele pudesse estar desfrutando daquilo. Mas os olhos de Draco não enganavam.

Ginny por sua vez queria poder parar, ele tinha-a magoado como nunca ninguém tinha feito. Mas todo o controlo que ela tinha já se havia perdido com a fúria da discussão. Era impossível ela conseguir parar agora. E a humilhante verdade é que precisava dele, precisava pelo menos de saber que ele sentia algo por ela mesmo que fosse apenas luxúria.

Os olhos cinzentos fecharam-se e a respiração alterada e inconstante de Draco fez Ginny relaxar nos braços dele, com a língua ele fez maravilhas no pescoço dela enquanto ela esticava as coxas com espasmos e o seu estômago estava tenso não pelos nervos, não pela vergonha mas pela deliciosa sensação de fazer amor com Draco.

Draco teve que parar para deixá-la tomar fôlego, teve que deixar que o mundo deixasse de dar voltas por um momento. E logo quando ela acreditava que ele já tinha terminado, Draco subiu-lhe o vestido ainda mais acabando por tirá-lo, dando-lhe um beijo nos mamilos. Ela gemeu, exausta, certa de que já tinha abandonado esse lugar mágico a que ele a tinha conduzido. Draco beijou-a suavemente nos lábios e saiu de cima dela.

- Gin.

Aquela palavra foi mais um gemido, um sussurro enquanto ele jazia ao seu lado e desenhava círculos com os dedos sobre a barriga lisa e pálida de Ginny. Os pequenos, quase imperceptíveis, claros pelos da pele do Ginny arrepiaram-se, e sentiu como o seu corpo ia relaxando e o mundo voltava a focar-se. Demorou um momento a darem-se conta que o telefone estava a tocar, e estiveram ali deitados em silêncio durante alguns minutos, negando-se a deixar que um desconhecido quebrasse aquele momento, e relaxaram quando o aparelho deixou de tocar, quando só o crepitar do fogo e suas respirações enchiam a habitação.

Era o momento.

Ginny fechou os olhos, tomou ar, encheu-se do aroma do perfume muito masculino do louro, com a sua bochecha sobre o peito musculado, e sentiu-se segura.

- Draco... - disse com voz não mais alta que um sussurro, ainda com os olhos fechados, mas o telefone voltou a tocar, e ela ficou gelada nos seus braços quando ele amaldiçoou a intrusão.

- Espero que seja importante - disse Draco enquanto recuperava a sua roupa. Ela ficou no chão, vestindo-se sentada enquanto ouvia-o ao telefone - Agora?

Ao notar como a voz de Draco ficava cada vez mais urgente, Ginny franziu a testa. Falava em voz alta, mas tratava de convencer-se a si mesma de que não seria nada grave. Os italianos gritavam sempre ao telefone, tinha aprendido isso, e Draco já era mais italiano que inglês. Os italianos falavam como se a terceira guerra mundial tivesse rebentado ou como se a família estivesse a ponto de ser devorada por dragões, até quando falavam de coisas banais como o clima.

- É Snape - disse Draco quando posou o auricular. Mas o sorriso que ela esperava não chegou, mas notou a palidez exagerada da cara perfeita dele enquanto se aproximava - teve um ataque cardíaco.

- OH, Meu Merlin! - disse Ginny enquanto se sentava no sofá - Vi a Pansy esta manhã. Disse-me que ele tinha dores no peito mas que pensavam que era indigestão.

- Pois era o seu coração. Levaram-no para um hospital Muggle em Roma, dizem ser o melhor, mas quase morreu no caminho. Conseguiram reanimá-lo, mas está muito mal. Não sei se seria melhor levá-lo a um hospital para feiticeiros, mas faz muito tempo que nos habituamos a viver entre os muggles. – ele passou uma mão desesperada pelo cabelo. - Pansy está de rastos, nem sabe o que fazer.

Ginny esteve a ponto de dar uma resposta totalmente cruel á menção do nome da morena, mas conteve-se. Snape era um dos melhores amigos de Draco, a última coisa que precisava naquele momento era algum comentário sarcástico sobre a esposa do amigo. Mesmo assim Ginny não estava muito convencida de que Pansy estivesse tão mal. As palavras que a morena havia dito naquela manhã ainda ressoavam na sua cabeça. Se tivesse chamado o médico na altura ou o tivesse levado ao hospital em vez de comprar antiácido, tudo aquilo poderia ter sido evitado.

- Tenho que ir.

- Com a Pansy? - perguntou Ginny, incapaz de entender o que dizia e rezando para tê-lo interpretado mal.

- Está se sentindo horrível. Está sozinha na enfermaria. Não podia lhe dizer que não. Vem comigo.

Ela negou imediatamente com a cabeça. A palavra enfermaria produziu-lhe calafrios. As imagens da morte do Ron estavam ainda muito vívidas.

- Não posso.

- Não podes ou não queres?

- Ron morreu em Roma, numa enfermaria do melhor hospital Muggle.

- OH, Gin - disse gentilmente, sentindo sua dor - Desculpa. Mas tu mais que ninguém compreendes como se sente a Pansy. Tenho a certeza que entendes por que tenho que ir buscá-la.

Mas Ginny não o compreendia. O papel de mulher indefesa era um que nunca tinha jogado. A sua mente retrocedeu um ano, àquela mesma cidade, ela sentada numa cadeira enquanto Ron chegava ao seu doloroso final, os seus pais dormindo no hotel depois da mais difícil das viagens.

Ela nem sequer falava o idioma, mas em nenhum momento lhe passou pela cabeça chamar o seu pai para ir buscá-la. Por que não podia Pansy apanhar um táxi?

- De certeza que tem algum familiar, ou amigo. Por que tens que ser tu?

- Porque sou sempre eu - disse ele com amargura – Quando acontece alguma coisa neste lugar é o Herdeiro dos Malfoy que chamam - acrescentou, e agarrou-lhe ambas as mãos implorando-lhe que o compreendesse - Se eu estivesse no hospital Snape faria o mesmo. Não esperaria menos dele, e não posso deixá-lo ali.

- Mas a mim podes me deixar - disse ela ciumenta. Viu a resignação na cara dele, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu deter-se. Aquela noite era tudo. Naquela noite tinha muito que queria e precisava dizer. Mas Pansy estalava os dedos e Draco ia correndo - Acabamos de fazer o amor, Draco, depois de uma horrível discussão em que tu mesmo admitiste que dormes com ela. Preparei-te um jantar para estarmos os dois sozinhos. Há coisas das que preciso falar.

- Eu, eu, eu! - exclamou ele movendo a cabeça - Sabes? Quase sinto pena por ti. Parece que tens dois anos. Já te disse várias vezes que eu e a Pansy terminamos. Não há nada entre nós. O que disse há pouco foi apenas com intenção de te magoar, não devia tê-lo feito mas não consegui controlar.

- Mas ela tentou reatar a vossa relação não tem muito tempo.

- Cometeu um engano! Ela sabe que acabou tudo entre nós. Estou casado contigo e ela respeita isso! Por acaso ela não tentou ser tua amiga? Não te chamou várias vezes para tomar café? Dizes que estás sozinha e que não tens ninguém com quem falar, mas quando alguém te estende a mão tu recusas.

- Era a tua amante! - gritou ela, perplexa de que não pudesse ver o seu ponto de vista - Como posso ser amiga de alguém que se deitava contigo? Embora possivelmente deveria me acostumar. Ao fim e ao cabo, se contarmos todas as tuas amantes, metade da população feminina italiana e inglesa entraria na contagem – Ginny nunca se tinha comportado assim antes, mas também nunca se tinha apaixonado daquela maneira e não conhecia a montanha russa de emoções que se sente quando nos apaixonamos por um playboy. As palavras que saíram da sua boca eram tão estranhas a ela que lhe custou a reconhecer a sua voz.

- Sabes? Acreditava que fosses gentil e doce, que debaixo desse exterior duro havia uma mulher adorável. Vejo que às vezes até eu me engano.

Ginny viu como ele saia, e sentiu que o seu coração deixava de bater. Viu o carro afastar-se e não conseguiu nem chorar.

Possivelmente tinha interpretado tudo mal.

Olhou ao seu redor e viu os sinais dos momentos anteriores. Apagou as velas, apanhou os seus sapatos e a sua roupa interior e subiu para a sua solitária e imensa cama. Fracassou no seu intento de não imaginar Pansy nos braços de Draco, aquele maravilhoso cabelo negra descansando sobre o seu peito, tentou acreditar que o conforto que Draco proporcionava á mulher de Snape era tão inocente como ele dizia.

Sentiu os lençóis de algodão contra seu corpo e levou a mão ao estômago, deixando-a aí, sobre o seu filho.

O filho de Draco.

Ficou ali durante um bom momento, a olhar o tecto. O luar caindo sobre as montanhas fazia que a noite fosse completamente silenciosa, permitindo-a escutar os seus próprios pensamentos. Ficou ali esperando por ele, esperando que Pansy ficasse satisfeita.

Finalmente, quando estava a ponto de amanhecer, quando milhões de perguntas já tinham passado pela cabeça ruiva, apareceu Draco, trazendo com ele o frio ar da noite.

- Como está Snape?

- Sem mudanças - disse ele - Só pude vê-lo alguns segundos. O médico disse que devia descansar.

- Mas...

Ela endireitou-se e olhou-o confusa. Jamais o tinha visto tão bonito. A barba incipiente das cinco da manhã obscurecia o seu queixo, enfatizando as suas maçãs do rosto. O seu cabelo estava desalinhado e ela ansiou poder elevar a mão e tocar a sua cara, ansiou poder colocar o seu corpo gelado dentro da cama, beijá-lo. Mas por muito bonito que estivesse nunca tinha parecido tão inacessível.

Tentando controlar a voz e dizer cada palavra sem parecer ciumenta, Ginny falou de novo.

- Estiveste fora seis horas.

- Pansy está de rastos - disse olhando-a desafiante.

- E, claro, tu tinhas que reconfortá-la.

Aquela noite devia ter sido especial. Devia ter sido de bebés, de planos e de avançar adiante. Entretanto Pansy tinha voltado a meter-se entre eles. A sombra de Pansy tinha voltado a obscurecer a porta da sua relação. Francamente, Ginny estava farta.

- De facto - disse ele com frieza - da maneira como ficaram as coisas, foi ela que acabou me reconfortando. Snape foi como um pai para mim desde que o meu morreu. Vê-lo ali, tão velho e tão débil, realmente me afectou de maneira inesperada e Pansy compreendeu. Coisa que a minha mulher não o fez.

A voz dele saiu tão fria que atravessou a barreira da pele de Ginny e cravou-se-lhe no coração como um punhal gelado. Sem dizer nada ou sequer olhá-la, ele dirigiu-se á casa de banho deixando a ruiva sozinha tentando esconder as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

- FORAM ambos maravilhosos.

A voz profunda da Pansy ainda fazia com que Ginny apertasse os dentes mas tratou de se controlar e servir a Pansy o terceiro limoncello, oferecendo-lhe o copo enquanto ela estava sentada no sofá, com o cabelo negro caindo sobre os ombros e o seu casaco o suficientemente desabotoado para deixar ver a seu escultural figura.

Dizer que Ginny tinha visto mais vezes Pansy que Draco nos poucos dias seguintes ao ataque de Snape era dizer pouco. Pansy aparecia na cozinha enquanto Ginny tentava concentrar-se e logo desaparecia com Draco para pouco depois voltar e lhe contar os progressos de Snape enquanto Draco desaparecia para fazer algumas chamadas.

O casamento de Ginny, se lhe podia chamar isso, tinha passado a fase das brigas e parecia ter se estagnado na da resignação.

- Onde está Rosa? - perguntou Pansy depois de dar um gole na sua bebida.

- Ginny deu-lhe a noite livre. Outra vez - disse Draco com um sarcasmo que não passou despercebido.

- Quer o seu marido só para si, querido - disse Pansy - E a verdade é que não a culpo - acrescentou. Ginny estava a ponto de dar a sua resposta mas Pansy adiantou-se – Rosa é uma mulher difícil. Não sei por que ainda não a despediste, Draco.

- Mas ela parece te adorar - assinalou Ginny.

- Só porque já estou fora da vida do seu querido e estimado Draco. Ele é como um filho para ela e nenhuma mulher parece ser suficientemente boa para ele, enquanto estiveres com ele não terás qualidade nenhuma. Quando eu estava aqui tratava-me como lixo, mas agora que me fui embora trata-me como uma Santa. Não te culpo por quereres te ver livre dela e ter a casa só para ti. Eu sei que quando Snape voltar para casa farei tudo o que seja por ele. O hospital está tratando de tudo para que venham enfermeiras a casa, mas eu não quero. Vou cuidar dele eu mesma, um casamento deveria ser só o marido e a mulher, sem terceiros a meterem o nariz. Isto foi uma grande...

- Chamada de atenção? - perguntou Ginny quase sem voz.

- Exactamente o que queria dizer - respondeu Pansy com um sorriso - Ao vê-lo tão doente, tão frágil, incapaz de fazer nada - fechou os olhos e uma lágrima deslizou pela sua bochecha pálida e perfeita – Quando telefonei na outra noite, senti-me mal por ter vos incomodado, mas a enfermeira disse que tinha que voltar para casa para procurar a medicação do Snape e ir a casa para descansar. Não podia materializar-me ali porque toda a aldeia e arredores estão protegidos contra esse tipo de magia. Além disso estava perdida, completamente transtornada e as minhas lágrimas estavam pondo Snape nervoso. Mas não devia ter chamado o Draco.

- Tolices - disse Ginny sentando-se ao seu lado e agarrando a mão da morena para lhe oferecer a sua primeira amostra de afecto real - É obvio que devias chamar. Somos amigas.

Olhou para Draco e viu o sorriso que este lhe dirigiu, e sentiu de repente que a culpa que tinha sentido durante a última semana se multiplicou. Tinha agido como uma egoísta e uma mimada nos últimos dias e sentia-se cheia de remorsos.

Pansy não só estava triste, estava totalmente angustiada. A devoradora de homens que Ginny imaginou parecia ter desaparecido e deixado ali aquela mulher pálida sentada no sofá.

- Será melhor ir embora - disse Pansy enquanto fechava o casaco, fazendo gestos a Draco para que se sentasse ao vê-lo tirar as chaves do carro - Vivo a uns minutos daqui e o ar fresco far-me-á bem.

- Não deves andar - disse Ginny – está frio e choveu há pouco. Draco leva-te.

**oOo**

Ginny esfregou a janela do salão para tirar o bafo e viu como Draco abria a porta do co-piloto e guiava Pansy gentilmente. Vê-lo tocar costas da morena era uma acção que pouco antes a teria posto completamente ciumenta, mas a pena que sentia por Pansy a tinha comovido.

Quando Draco voltou estava pálido, cansado e tenso.

- Estive fora muito tempo? - perguntou ao entrar. Tirou o casaco e os sapatos - Não esperavas que a deixasse no portão pois não?

- É óbvio que não.

- Ofereceu-me um café - disse ele - Mas naturalmente recusei. Não queria dar-te mais argumentos.

- Draco, por favor, não quero brigar.

- Eu tão pouco - de repente toda a ira pareceu ter desaparecido do seu corpo. Ginny viu olheiras negras sob os seus olhos, marcas que nunca tinha visto nele e soube então que a tensão dos últimos dias começava a deixar-se notar.

Horrorizado pelo que tinha acontecido no restaurante do seu pai, Draco tinha andando a fazer visitas surpresa a cada hotel e restaurante que possuía, fazendo reuniões, partindo à alvorada até altas horas da noite num esforço por assegurar-se de que ninguém sofresse do mesmo modo que a família Weasley tinha sofrido.

E o que tinha feito ela em troca?

Queixar-se de que estava sozinha, comportar-se como uma menina consentida de dois anos para chamar a sua atenção.

E nesse momento tinha um grande amigo doente e encontrava uma esposa ciumenta que questionava cada movimento que fazia logo que ele chegava a casa.

Mas aquilo tinha acabado.

- Eu não gosto de discutir contigo, Draco. Desculpa se duvidei de ti. Ver a Pansy esta noite fez-me dar conta de como fui egoísta, não só com ela mas também contigo. As últimas semanas não podem ter sido nada fáceis para ti - engoliu saliva e tratou de calcular suas palavras mas não lhe saiu nada. O mais inquietante de tudo era a falta de resposta por parte de Draco ante a sua desculpa - O que tento dizer é que...

- Economiza as palavras - disse ele sem se alterar, sem nem sequer malícia na sua voz, embora Ginny tivesse preferido. As suas brigas passionais e confrontos intensos deixavam-na destroçada, mas aquela resposta nula ante a sua desculpa era ainda mais dolorosa, e abriu mais os olhos surpreendida ao ver que Draco virava-lhe as costas para dirigir-se às escadas.

- Draco, por favor.

Ele girou sobre os calcanhares e olhou-a, mas parecia tão exausto que momentaneamente Ginny ficou parada.

- Estou cansado, Ginevra. Levo dias acordando às cinco e voltando para casa depois da meia-noite. Espero que percebas que até eu preciso dormir.

- Não é da Pansy de quem quero falar, Draco. É de nós.

- Estou certo de que a discussão pode esperar até amanhã - disse ele com um sorriso.

O abismo que havia entre eles quando ela se deitou na cama parecia alargar-se infinitamente. Mentalmente desejava que ele se aproximasse dela como fazia todas as noites mesmo a dormir.

Menos naquela noite.

Uma mão tentativa e trémula da ruiva procurou um dos ombros fortes de Draco. Mesmo adormecido, ela podia notar a sua tensão, sentir os músculos apertados sob as suas mãos. Retirou a mão de repente quando ele, inconscientemente, afastou o ombro, e uma horrível premonição assaltou-a quando Draco virou-lhe as costas e se afastou mais dela e da sua vida.

**oOo**

Draco despertou com o primeiro som do alarme, saltou da cama com uma disciplina militar embora o seu corpo rogasse por mais umas quantas horas de sonho, e ela observou-o com olhos sonolentos. Ginny tinha passado a noite dando voltas na cama, e a dor na sua barriga era algo em que não queria pensar mas que não podia ignorar.

- Tens um aspecto horrível - disse ele enquanto fazia o nó da gravata.

- Não dormi muito bem - admitiu ela encolhendo-se na cama para ver se assim a dor desaparecia, desejando que ele partisse para que ela pudesse enfrentar aquilo. Ansiava por um pouco de intimidade.

- Isto talvez te faça sentir melhor – disse ele enquanto entregava a Ginny um montão de papéis que tinha tirado da sua maleta. Ginny sentou-se e começou a ler - São as escrituras do restaurante. Verás que o teu pai é o dono agora – acrescentou o louro enquanto ela sentia uma certa tristeza - É irrefutável, Ginevra. Os meus advogados estiveram a trabalhar nisso a semana toda.

As lágrimas alagaram os olhos de Ginny e ele estendeu uma mão para passar o polegar na face dela e logo depois retirá-lo.

- Não nos temos feito muito felizes um ao outro, não é? Estou cansado de brigar e de ver te tão mal, como uma prisioneira aqui. Não era o que pretendia - disse apertando a sua mão contra a de Ginny. Ela teve que morder o lábio para evitar que lhe caíssem as lágrimas - Já tens o que querias. Marcus saiu da tua vida e o teu pai tem o seu restaurante outra vez, que é exactamente o que ele merece.

- Mas e tu?

- Eu? - disse ele com uma gargalhada - Com a tua permissão, é obvio, direi à minha mãe que a minha única tentativa de casamento falhou, que a única coisa que queria no mundo eu perdi e que partiste da minha vida. Isso manterá afastada da cabeça dela a ideia de me ver casado de novo durante um par de anos pelo menos. Assim como vês, não foi uma completa perda de tempo.

Acabou! E Draco parecia aliviado.

- A Pansy… - começou a dizer ela, mas Draco abanou a cabeça.

- Não é só pela Pansy. Sabes muito bem. É culpa minha. Tu querias detalhes e eu neguei-me a te dar isso mas não pensei que tivesse que contar-te tudo.

Surpreendida, abriu a boca para detê-lo, para deter o horrível final, mas Draco continuou imparável. Era evidente que o seu discurso de despedida estava ensaiado.

- Eu não queria só diversão, não queria uma amante com um anel no dedo. Queria uma esposa, alguém em quem confiar e alguém para me apoiar.

- Eu quero ser tua esposa - rogou ela, mas ele voltou a abanar a cabeça.

- Snape é como meu segundo pai, já sabes. Disse-te isso várias vezes. Mas vieste alguma vez ao hospital comigo? Deste-me a mão? Estiveste ali comigo? Sei que o hospital te traz más lembranças do Ron, mas eu teria te ajudado a superar isso se tivesses ido comigo e me tivesses mostrado que te importavas.

- Mas eu importo-me - insistiu ela, mas foi como se não tivesse falado.

- Pansy não é minha amante. Repeti isto até não poder mais, mas tu empenhaste-te em não acreditar em mim. Eu não posso viver assim, não consigo enfrentar a acusação nos teus olhos cada vez que chego dez minutos atrasado a casa. Expliquei-te como eram as coisas no primeiro dia que estivemos juntos. Acreditei que confiarias em mim. Admito que disse coisas horríveis, mas foi pela agitação da briga, uma briga que continuamente instigaste. Estás-te a afastar de mim. Cada dia sinto-te um pouco mais longe, cada dia sinto mais a tua distância - ficou a olha-la durante mais um momento antes de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha - Ambos merecemos algo melhor, Ginevra. Sabes tão bem como eu.

Vê-lo partir, ver como ia embora era como se de repente lhe tivessem tirado o chão de debaixo dos pés. Queria lançar-se sobre ele, rogar por uma segunda oportunidade, por poder voltar no tempo. Mas lutando com as náuseas e a dor a única coisa que conseguia fazer foi cair de novo na cama. A porta fechou-se e as lágrimas finalmente saíram. A dor do seu estômago não era nada comparada com a do seu coração.

Tinha-o perdido, tinha perdido o único homem que tinha amado, e as náuseas triplicaram. Ao escutar o helicóptero afastar-se, levá-lo para longe, sentiu-se totalmente alagada pela dor. O suor corria-lhe pela cara e a dor de barriga aumentou ainda mais. Sentia como se o seu mundo tivesse desabado de repente.

Levantou-se a correr e conseguiu chegar à sanita a tempo de vomitar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

ALGUMA coisa estava errada.

Depois de lavar a cara no lavabo, Ginny olhou-se ao espelho. Estava completamente pálida, mas no seu interior sentia como se estivesse a arder. Apoiou a testa contra o espelho e fechou os olhos numa tentativa de fazer com que o quarto deixasse de dar voltas e a dor de barriga desaparecesse.

Não podia estar a perder o bebé. A pequena vida parecia que tomava proporções gigantescas. Dizer a Draco que o amava seria mais fácil se não carregasse um bebé dentro de si, seria menos complicado falar com ele sem ter que explicar a gravidez, mas a mãe natureza estava a jogar as suas cartas naquele momento, dando a Ginny um curso avançado em instinto maternal, e ela sentou-se no chão, com os joelhos encolhidos para tentar proteger de algum modo a pequena vida que levava no seu interior.

Com ou sem Draco, aquele bebé era tudo para ela.

Não era só um Malfoy, era seu filho, e perdê-lo seria como perder a sua alma.

- Signora! - disse Rosa enquanto se aproximava, e Ginny teve que envolver-se num roupão e abrir a porta do banho como se estivesse tudo bem - O signor Malfoy acaba de telefonar, esqueceu a sua maleta. Necessita uns papéis para uma reunião. Por isso o meu marido vai a Roma levar a maleta.

- Muito bem - disse Ginny com voz totalmente normal.

- Signora Ginny! - exclamou Rosa - Tem um aspecto horrível.

- Todo o mundo me diz isso - disse Ginny com amargura - Estou bem, Rosa. Tenho dores de barriga, só é isso – esteve a ponto de por a culpa em algo que tinha comido, mas ao pensar como Rosa ficaria histérica e ofendida mudou de opinião – Cólicas.

- Quer que chame o doutor?

Ginny duvidou. Um médico era exactamente o que precisava, mas não com Rosa pululando por ali. Draco merecia ouvir a verdade da boca dela.

- Rosa, pode dizer ao Marco para esperar? Estarei pronta em cinco minutos. Eu gostaria de ir a Roma. Se ele não se importar de me levar.

- Mas está doente!

Estava doente, certamente. Doente de mentiras, de ocultar tudo dele, de evitar a confrontação. E agora que olhava para trás não percebia porque ainda não havia dito a Draco. Afinal era assim tão difícil simplesmente dizer: estou esperando um filho teu!?

Oh por Merlin! Claro que era difícil, um filho não estava no contracto. Será que ele julgaria que ela engravidara para o prender ao casamento?

- Preciso ver o meu marido - disse Ginny com firmeza - Vou me vestir.

A viagem pareceu durar uma eternidade. Teve que lutar contra as náuseas ante os olhos inquisidores de Marco. A única coisa que sabia era que tinha que ver Draco, dizer-lhe a verdade e começar daí. Juntos iriam ao hospital. Juntos confrontariam a verdade sobre seu filho. Ou talvez ela fosse sozinha. Não importava, pelo menos não teria aquele segredo a pesar-lhe nos ombros.

Gradualmente as montanhas foram desaparecendo e dando lugar a alguma povoação ocasional até chegar à cidade cheia de tráfico. As inevitáveis buzinas, as mulheres e homens formosos, os cafés cheios de amantes e homens de negócios, turistas e viajantes de mochila a tiracolo, todos na mais bela cidade do mundo.

Exactamente como ela a tinha deixado um ano antes.

Quando o carro reduziu a velocidade pôde ver a Fontana do Trevi e Ginny sentiu o seu coração quase parar.

«Uma moeda significa que voltarás, duas que te casarás com um italiano, três que viverás feliz para sempre» a voz do Ron ressonava na sua mente. Os últimos dias de vida do Ron, que até esse instante tinham sido muito duros de recordar.

- Chegamos - disse Marco quando chegaram ao hotel. Ela abriu a porta antes que o carro parasse completamente, e quando o homem com o uniforme verde deu-se conta de quem era, chamou Rafaello.

- Bongiorno, signorina Ginny – disse Rafaello enquanto saía para cumprimentá-la - Que surpresa tão agradável. Permita-me que eu leve a maleta ao signor Malfoy. Entregá-la-ei pessoalmente.

- Bongiorno, Rafaello - respondeu Ginny enquanto se dirigia para as portas giratórias - Mas não há necessidade. Eu mesma a levarei a Draco.

- Não é problema, signora - disse ele com um sorriso um pouco forçado, e Ginny entreabriu os olhos e apertou a maleta com força – Mandarei fazer um chá para si. O signor Malfoy está numa reunião.

Nesse momento estavam cruzando o pátio, e Ginny sentiu que o seu último raio de esperança desaparecia enquanto Rafaello falava.

- Farei…

- Neste momento? - perguntou Ginny com voz tranquila. Tinha ido ali para enfrentar a verdade, mas a julgar pela reacção dos empregados, a verdade seria um pouco mais complicada do que tinha imaginado - Não quero chá, obrigado. E a verdade é que não quero me sentar e esperar. O meu marido quer a sua maleta e penso levar-lha.

- Mas, signora...

- Por favor - disse ela pondo uma mão tremente á frente para deter o Rafaello. Fosse o que fosse que a vida lhe proporcionasse nesse momento, tinha que enfrentar aquilo. Estava farta de esperar pelo momento certo.

Empurrou as portas com as bochechas ardendo e atravessou a recepção sem deixar-se alterar perante a grandiosidade dos seus arredores, sem dar-se conta do gesto desesperado que fez o chefe dos empregados ao recepcionista para que telefonasse com urgência. Era um elevador antigo, e quando fechou as comportas de metal sentiu-se como se estivesse prisioneira, prisioneira do seu inferno pessoal. Preparou-se para a verdade enquanto o elevador subia.

O pobre Rafaello ia reunir-se com o Snape no hospital, pois subiu as escadas a correr para detê-la, mas não chegou a tempo. Ginny abriu as comportas metálicas, retirou o cartão da sua mala e abriu a porta da suite de Draco.

Tinha pensado que estava preparada para tudo, mas ao ver o que viu disse a si mesma que nada no mundo poderia tê-la preparado para a perda.

A antecipação não era o antídoto para a confirmação.

- Ginevra!

Não podia nem olhá-lo, não podia olhar o homem que acabava de lhe partir o coração. Em vez disso examinou o quarto, vendo os ramos de flores, o champanhe arrefecendo no balde de gelo, as velas acesas e Canon de Pachelbel soando por toda a sala, e finalmente olhou para onde estava Draco, com Pansy a pouca distância, pois Draco tinha-a afastado dele rapidamente, mas não o suficiente.

A imagem de Pansy nos braços dele, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado, os lábios dela encostados aos dele, no ambiente mais romântico de sempre, ficou na cabeça de Ginny para sempre.

- Ho provato a telefonare il signore.

O italiano foi rápido, mas não era preciso ser um Dumbledore para dar-se conta do que Rafaello dizia. Ginny ficou olhando para as suas caras de surpresa e logo falou.

- O que teria ajudado bastante - disse enquanto atravessava o quarto para a mesinha de cabeceira - Se o telefone não estivesse desligado. Tinha razão, Rafaello. O signor Malfoy não queria ser incomodado de maneira nenhuma.

- Ginny, por favor - disse Draco afastando Pansy para um lado e colocando-se junto á ruiva para agarrá-la pelo braço - Isto não é o que parece. Diz-lhe Pansy! - a última frase saiu num tom autoritário, quase continha uma nota de ameaça e um pouco de desespero.

- Vamos, Draco - disse Pansy com malícia enquanto atravessava a sala sem nenhum tipo de preocupação e olhando para Ginny fixamente. Mas por um momento, Ginny sentiu que podia ver a pena nos olhos negros - Ginny tinha que saber mais tarde ou mais cedo. Com o tempo compreenderá.

- Compreender isto? - exclamou Ginny - Podes ficar com ele Pansy, todo para ti. E não acabo de saber. Sabia faz tempo. O único erro que cometi foi acreditar no Draco quando ele me disse que tinha acabado, mas acredito que a primeira descrição de ti da parte dele foi a mais acertada.

- E qual era? - perguntou Pansy e voltou-se para Draco, mas foi Ginny quem respondeu.

- Bom, terás que perdoar o meu pobre italiano, mas com certeza que o compreenderás, pois a palavra puttana é a primeira que me vem à cabeça - concluindo, deu a volta e saiu da suite ignorando as chamadas de Draco, e inclusive soltando uma gargalhada ante a repentina histeria da Pansy.

Draco alcançou-a no elevador.

- Ginny, interpretaste mal.

- Não, não fiz - gritou ela - Disseste-me que tinha acabado, que só a levavas para o hospital de manhã, que ela ficava sentada junto à cama do seu marido, e olha só o que acontecia na realidade. Merlin, eu até insisti que a levasses a casa na outra noite. Com certeza que estiveram a rir-se de mim o caminho todo. Pobre Ginny. Pobre crédula. Confiava em ti, Draco. Confiava em ti e olha onde cheguei.

- Nunca confiaste em mim! - disse ele assustando-a.

Ela, nervosa, tentou fechar as comportas do elevador e deixá-lo fora, como tentando defender-se de um animal selvagem. Só quando a comporta estava fechada o olhou de novo, mas já tinha o dedo posto sobre o botão do rés-do-chão.

- Nunca confiaste em mim - repetiu ele de novo - nem por um momento. Mas tens que confiar em mim agora.

- Para quê? Para que me possas humilhar de novo? Para que possas continuar com a tua aventura com um certo ar de dignidade? Esquece, Draco, uma amante com um anel é algo que nunca vou ser, e muito menos uma estúpida mulherzinha que sabe que o marido a trai e não faz nada.

- Sai do elevador imediatamente - gritou Draco, mas havia tanto desespero na sua voz que Ginny quase fez o que pedia. Mas aquele final tão amargo era muito doloroso para enfrentá-lo. O elevador começou a mover-se lentamente e decidiu que possivelmente seria o melhor. De que serviria escutar mais mentiras e sofrer mais ainda?

Mas havia uma coisa mais que precisava dizer. Duas palavras que provariam a magnitude da sua dor, para que ele soubesse o que acabava de recusar.

- Queria-te, Draco. Sempre te quis. E olha como acabei.

Possivelmente Draco podia ter tentado fazer alguma, tentado abrir a porta, mas simplesmente ficou ali parado enquanto as palavras de Ginny o ultrapassavam e a verdade saía à luz.

Aquela mulher que tinha compartilhado a sua cama, que tinha entrado na sua vida com uns sapatos muito altos e um vestido muito estreito afinal realmente tinha-o amado.

- Draco? - perguntou Pansy, que se aproximava por trás, mas ele quase nem a reconheceu, nem sequer tinha vontade de estar furioso com ela nesse momento. Nada parecia importar. Nada excepto o que tinha perdido - É o melhor. Ginny é muito calma para ti, muito sensata para ser uma Malfoy. Acabará por ficar bem. - continuou a dizer a morena, feliz por finalmente ter afastado a ruiva.

Mas quando Draco se voltou, e Pansy viu a dor na sua cara e ouviu a sua voz tão débil, sentiu pela primeira vez na sua vida um pouco de remorso, e vergonha, e viu o homem que amava desaparecer perante os seus olhos.

- Provavelmente - murmurou Draco, falando em inglês, a única coisa que lhe restava em comum com Ginny - Mas e eu?

Pansy sentiu o seu coração apertar-se. A verdade colidiu fortemente com a cabeça de Pansy, figurativamente. Draco Malfoy era capaz de amar sim, mas não a amava a ela. Amava a ingénua Ginny Weasley que acabava de fugir da vida dele.

- Deixa-me sozinho, Pansy. Vai embora. Vai ver como está o teu marido, ver como está a sua saúde já que não te importas com a fidelidade.

**oOo**

Ginny correu pelas ruas enquanto chorava, mas não lhe importavam os olhares das pessoas. Não tinha nenhum plano, nenhuma direcção, só a necessidade exaustiva de espaço, de distância. Respirou fundo e sentiu a gotas de água na sua cara e soube então onde estava.

A Fontana do Trevi. Neptuno estava ali, firme e orgulhoso, como ela o tinha deixado um ano antes, com o brilho das moedas no fundo, lançadas ali com a eterna esperança de que o mundo continuasse a girar, de que a vida seguisse até que um dia retornassem ali. Mas tudo o que ela sentia enquanto olhava para a água era agonia, e perguntava-se como uma cidade tão bela podia ter lhe causado tanta dor, como podia estar num lugar que era o responsável por lhe tirar o que ela mais queria.

O seu irmão.

O seu marido.

Levou as mãos ao estômago ao notar que a dor voltava, mais agonizante que nunca. Sentiu então que a cidade ia cobrar outra vítima, que o bebé que guardava dentro de si estava a ponto de ser a sua última vítima.

Caiu no chão, tudo ficou desfocado á sua volta e tudo o que podia ouvir era a voz de Ron, enquanto registava o horror nas caras incoerentes das pessoas que passavam, e escutava na distância os seus caóticos gritos, as sirenes aproximando-se.

- Deveria pedir que me devolvessem o dinheiro. – ela conseguiu murmurar.

Os bombeiros não a entenderam. Em vez disso meteram-na na ambulância.

Ficou ali, meio inconsciente. Nada poderia lhe fazer mais dano. Nem sequer os sinais da Emergência enquanto a conduziam pelos corredores do hospital. A máscara de oxigénio tinha um aroma curioso, e o soro incomodava um pouco, mas tal era a sua dor, tal era a sua perda que nem sequer lhe importava.

Já nada importava.

_**N/A: Espero que gostem do capítulo e não me matem por ter complicado ainda mais as coisas. E vou já pedir desculpa mas não sei quando vou postar o próximo visto que já estou em exames e será complicado escrever quando vou estar 16h por dia a estudar e 8h a dormir. Lol. Beijo e não esqueçam de deixar review =) ***_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

"COMO ELE É BONITO."

Foi o primeiro pensamento que lhe veio à cabeça quando abriu os olhos. Sentia a urgente necessidade de fechá-los de novo e deixar de pensar.

Ele estava sentado junto à cama, dormindo, mas mesmo assim não parecia descansado. Tinha os músculos tensos e o queixo obscurecido pela barba, vestia um fato negro, tão negro como as sombras debaixo dos seus olhos fechados. Ginny olhou para baixo e viu que tinha adesivo nos pulsos, com os seus dedos evitando tocar a agulha do soro.

A cinta do hospital que cobria a sua aliança parecia estar destinada a estar ali.

Ocultando a união que jamais deveria ter existido.

Ele era tão bonito como a primeira vez que tinha posto seus olhos nele, muitos anos antes, só que nesse momento havia muito mais entre eles, ela tinha crescido, ele tinha crescido. E agora existia um casamento de conveniência e uma dor onde deveria ter estado o seu coração.

Mas não se arrependia.

Em algum lugar do seu interior, ainda tentava justificar a dor. A felicidade que tinha encontrado nos seus braços, o carinho que a tinha rodeado quando os seus olhos tinham baixado a guarda, quando seus fortes braços a haviam abraçado como um homem deveria abraçar a uma mulher, o pensamento de que só Draco podia fazer tudo voltar a ficar bem.

- Ginny? - perguntou ele preocupado ao abrir os olhos. Tinha tirado o casaco e, ao olhar para ele, Ginny viu a marca do batom da Pansy, uma lembrança do que tinha ocorrido, se é que o necessitava. Sentiu os seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas e olhou para outro lado, mas ele interpretou mal a sua agonia - Aqui – disse ele enquanto lhe punha um cabo na mão - Aperta-o. Tirar-te-á a dor.

«Nada tirará a dor», esteve a ponto de dizer ela. Os calmantes não serviriam de nada e misturados com as emoções que fervilhavam dentro dela seria uma poção explosiva, mas ainda tinha orgulho, ainda tinha algo que Draco jamais poderia destruir. Em vez de olhá-lo girou a cabeça para as cortinas e examinou a habitação, tentando lembrar-se exactamente da razão porque estava ali.

Era evidente que todos os quartos eram iguais ali, então por que pensava que aquele era o mesmo em que tinha morrido Ron? Que as cortinas brancas eram exclusivas para as suas perdas?

Perdas.

O bebé apareceu na sua consciência, aquela pequena vida que jamais tinha visto e nunca tinha desejado conscientemente. Mas agora que o tinha perdido deu-se conta do muito que o queria.

O seu bebé.

As lágrimas saíram de seus olhos, cada uma carregada de agonia pela perda de seu filho. Quando Draco pulsou o botão na sua mão, ela afastou-o. De algum modo queria, necessitava sentir a dor, a agonia física. O seu corpo exigia a lembrança de tudo o que tinha perdido.

- Sinto muito.

As palavras de Draco soaram insignificantes e vazias, uma vez que o seu filho tinha morrido.

- Deveria te ter escutado - acrescentou ele gentilmente e sentou-se no colchão, pulverizando o seu aroma ao redor de Ginny. Esta continuava sem conseguir olhá-lo - Não podia perceber por que não confiavas em mim, por que insistias em que havia algo entre a Pansy e eu.

- Não entendias? Como podes dizer isso quando estiveste a mentir-me o tempo todo? Supunha-se que eu tinha que me fazer cega cada vez que te deitasses com ela? É essa a linguagem que compreendes? – ela nem percebia como ele era capaz de falar daquilo quando ela acabava de perder um filho.

- Desde que a Pansy e eu rompemos não me deitei com ela.

- Economiza as palavras, Draco - disse ela apertando o botão. Mas aquela era uma dor que nenhuma droga poderia curar, uma agonia que a medicina moderna nunca sararia. A cura para um coração partido era tão evasiva como a de uma constipação comum, tanto uma como outra só podíamos esperar que passasse, e a doença era provavelmente igualmente predominante - Vi-te com ela. Apanhei-vos, não tentes sequer negar. Os teus empregados sabiam. O Rafaello quase teve um enfarte por ter que correr para te avisar que a tua mulherzinha estava a caminho, e mesmo assim tens a lata de te sentar aqui e me dizeres que não foste para a cama com ela?

Pela primeira vez Draco não se zangou, não mostrou fúria nenhuma. Em vez disso tirou-lhe o interruptor da mão, e agarrou-a com a dele.

- Precisas estar acordada para isto, Gin. Vais ouvir-me e tens que acreditar no que digo. - disse ele com tanto desespero na voz que Ginny quase se comoveu. Mas a dor que a afligia naquele momento tornou o seu coração tão frio que até a assustou.

- Não vou acreditar em nenhuma palavra que digas, Draco Malfoy! Nem preciso das tuas desculpas agora. Já perdi o suficiente hoje, já sofri o suficiente, já derramei lágrimas que cheguem. Vai embora! – ela disse com a expressão mais determinada que conseguiu com as lágrimas a escorrerem pela sua face.

- Não me vou embora. Quando me disseram que estavas no hospital senti que morreria se alguma coisa grave te tivesse acontecido…

- Não quero saber o que sentiste. Não quero saber o que pensaste. Como vês, eu estou óptima mas preferia ter morrido junto com ele. – desta vez a agonia foi mais forte que ela e os soluços dolorosos impediram-na de falar mais.

- Ginny…

- Sai! - ela conseguiu gritar entre os soluços.

Ele apertou-lhe a mão que ainda segurava e ela afastou-a repentinamente, sentindo uma dor aguda no local onde a agulha penetrava a sua pele.

- Ninguém morreu.

- EU ESTAVA GRÁVIDA!

- Eu sei…

- Quando cheguei o doutor disse que... Gravidanza ectopica probabile. Não precisei de um dicionário para traduzi-lo. Assinei o consentimento para...

- Probabile - disse ele - Significa provavelmente. Não perdeste o bebé mas estiveste perto. Tens uma gravidez de risco pela frente, irás precisar de cuidados durante os próximos meses e o bebé provavelmente será prematuro mas ele está a salvo.

Ginny julgou que nada no mundo podia lhe causar tamanha felicidade. Foi como se tivessem acendido uma grande lareira dentro de um quarto frio, inundando o seu ser com um calor reconfortante e vital.

- Ele… eu não…? - as lágrimas caíram com mais abundância mas desta vez ela não se importou. Eram lágrimas de alegria e alívio, lágrimas de reconforto e esperança.

- Está tudo bem, Gin. – Draco disse acariciando-lhe o cabelo com um sorriso na cara.

Naquele momento ela não se importou que ele a tocasse, naquele momento nem se lembrava que ele a tinha traído. Só importava o facto de o seu filho estar salvo, de ainda ter aquela criança protegida dentro de si. Ela ainda era mãe, no seu ventre carregava a prova do amor que sentia por Draco, carregava a pessoa mais preciosa naquele mundo, carregava uma vida, carregava um novo amor.

Enquanto chorava, deixando-se ser acariciada pelo seu marido, os calmantes começaram a fazer efeito e acabou por adormecer com tanta serenidade que teve um sono cheio de sonhos com crianças e alegria.

**oOo**

Abriu os olhos e a luz cegou-a. Semicerrou-os e viu um vulto mexendo-se. Conseguiu distinguir uma bata branca.

- Já acordou. – a voz de um homem disse ao seu lado. Parecia ter gritado nos ouvidos dela apesar de saber que ele tinha falado bem baixo. – Como se sente?

- Como se tivesse sido atropelada por um comboio. – ela disse e a sua voz saiu rouca. Tinha a boca mais seca que um deserto, quase conseguia sentir o sabor da areia na lingua. – Preciso de água.

- Aqui. – o homem disse e Ginny forçou-se a abrir os olhos. Um homem moreno, de olhos tão escuros como a noite e uma face capaz de fazer inveja a um Deus grego estava ao seu lado, usando uma bata branca por cima do que parecia ser uma camisa azul clara, segurando um copo de água. Ginny aceitou o copo e ele ajudou-a a sentar-se. – É normal que se sinta cansada, passou por muito nas últimas horas. Mas felizmente está tudo bem agora. Sentirá frequentemente nauseas fortes e tonturas devido aos medicamentos que administramos e terá que ficar sob observação por algum tempo mas tudo correrá bem.

E sem saber porquê, ela não conseguiu deixar de acreditar naquele homem que nem conhecia.

- Nem me apresentei. Chamo-me Leonardo Panini. Sou o médico que está a tratar de si.

Ela simplesmente acenou com a cabeça, enquanto bebia a água como se não houvesse amanhã.

- Onde está…?

- O seu marido? Julgo que foi a casa trocar de roupa. Passou aqui o dia inteiro e a noite ao seu lado.

- Dormi assim tanto tempo?

Ele riu tirando o corpo vazio das mãos trémulas da ruiva.

- Foi o efeito dos calmantes. Agora gostaria de a examinar. Posso?

Mais uma vez ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e viu que ele auscultava a sua barriga, palpava aqui e ali delicadamente, depois aproximou-se da cara dela e examinou os seus olhos, seguido da sua pressão sanguínea.

- Parece-me que está tudo estável. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só carregar neste botão para a enfermeira vir logo. - ele disse e saiu. Ginny ficou a olhar para ele enquanto caminhava e depois fechou os olhos para conseguir pensar coerentemente.

- Estás melhor? - a voz de Draco fez o seu coração saltar, mas não abriu os olhos. Era como se os mantivesse fechados estaria a salvo da dor que ele era capaz de impingir no seu coração.

- Estou. – ela disse secamente. Ouviu ele movimentar-se ao seu lado, aproximando-se da cama.

- E o bebé?

- Está estável. – ela disse, lembrando-se das palavras do médico. Finalmente abriu os olhos para encarar outros cinzentos. Foi como se estivesse a vê-lo com Pansy novamente mas tratou de engolir a dor. Não iria chorar outra vez á frente dele.

- Porque não me disseste que estavas grávida?

- Eu tentei, várias vezes, mas havia sempre qualquer coisa mais importante para fazeres. Ou era o Snape, ou era a Pansy ou o teu trabalho. Ou estavas cansado, ou zangado, ou demasiado ocupado para me ouvir.

- Eu não sou assim tão inacessível. Devias ter me dito! – a voz dele mantinha-se calma mas ela sabia que ele não estava calmo.

- És! És inacessível quando se tratava de mim. Tinhas sempre alguém para ajudar. Falavas de mim, que eu era fechada e distante e no entanto também tu me afastavas, também me fechaste as portas e eu não sabia como chegar a ti. E depois a Pansy… eu tive medo, confesso, medo da tua reacção. A Pansy disse que tu a mandaste abortar quando ela julgou estar grávida e eu… como é que sequer foste capaz?

- Eu nunca lhe disse para abortar, nem sequer soube de qualquer possibilidade de gravidez porque nunca houve nem poderia haver. Eu seria incapaz de mandar alguém abortar, mesmo que a crinaça não tivesse sido planeada.- a voz dele começava a dar sinais de fúria.

Ginny começou a ver o quarto começar a andar á roda e fechou os olhos. Estava muito fraca para discutir.

- Não quero brigar contigo. Não agora, Draco.

- Desculpa. – ele disse e ela sentiu a honestidade das palavras dele.

- Quero voltar para Londres depois de sair daqui. A minha mãe cuidará de mim durante a gravidez e tu não terás que te preocupar com nada. – ela murmurou. Na verdade era a desculpa que tinha para se afastar dele.

- Nem penses. Estás á espera do meu filho, quero estar contigo, quero acompanhar a gravidez e temos mais do que gente suficiente para tomar conta de ti. Ficas em Itália, comigo. – ele não deixava lugar para argumentos nem ela tinha forças para fazê-lo.

- Tudo bem, mas uma vez que o bebé nasça e eu tenha a certeza que não corre perigo algum, quero o divórcio e volto para Londres. Ele vai comigo e nem tentes ir a tribunal porque vou lutar com unhas e dentes pelo meu filho.

Ela viu-o apertar o maxilar mas Draco não disse nada durante vários minutos.

- Eu era incapaz de tentar te tirar o nosso filho. – ele disse antes de virar as costas e sair do quarto.

A ruiva suspirou. Finalmente podia baixar a guarda que com tanto esforço erguera. As lágrimas mais uma vez escorreram pela sua face. Como é que tudo se tinha complicado tanto? Como é que uma pessoa sensata como ela tinha chegado áquele ponto?

Se não fosse pela vida que carregava dentro de si, ela era capaz de sair a correr daquele hospital e fugir para um lugar isolado do mundo, onde não houvesse Draco Malfoy, nem Pansy Parkinson, nem sequer Marcus Flint.

Fechou os olhos, certa de que não conseguiria dormir mas a escuridão dava-lhe uma sensação de conforto e protecção, como se o simples acto de fechar os olhos a protegesse do mundo que eles viam.

_**N/A: Tive peninha de vocês e decidi que não podia vos por a sofrer muito tempo á espera do capítulo, então em vez de estudar para os exames, andei a escrever este capítulo e espero que gostem, não é tão triste como outro, né? Sei que esperavam capítulo maior mas mais vale pouco que nada ;) e prometo que as coisas vão melhorar para a Gin Agora tenho mesmo que estudar =P, prometo que tiro um tempinho todos os dias para continuar a escrever mas não vou actualizar tão rápido. Beijo e não esqueçam de deixar review.**_

PS. Sei que não posso esperar que todos gostem do que escrevo mas tenho pena por perder um leitor que pelos vistos estava acompanhando a fic.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

FINALMENTE EM CASA!

Ginny já não aguentava aquele cheiro de hospital, nem o "zum-zum" de enfermeiras entrando e saindo e principalmente aquele quarto que tanto lhe lembrava o Ron.

Rosa estava à espera dela e de Draco quando chegaram a casa depois do almoço, parecia ansiosa e tinha um sorriso na cara que Ginny estranhou.

- Bom dia, Signora. Deixe-me que a ajude a subir para o quarto.

A ruiva aceitou de bom grado a ajuda da italiana, assim tinha uma desculpa para se afastar de Draco. A presença constante dele não lhe fazia bem. A traição dele ainda estava demasiado presente e magoava-a cada vez mais.

Subiu com Rosa até ao quarto e esta ajudou-a a deitar-se. A velha senhora estava demasiado… simpática. Será que sabia que Draco a traía com Pansy? Será que Rosa fazia parte daquele complô?

- Deixa estar, Rosa! – disse quando viu a mulher começar a puxar os cobertores para cima de si.

- Como queira, Signora. – fez uma pequena vénia com a cabeça e dirigiu-se para a porta.

- Rosa.

- Sim, signora? - a italiana virou-se de novo e esperou que Ginny falasse.

- Porque está a ser tão…simpática comigo? – a ruiva tentou escolher bem as palavras não fosse o temperamento latino da outra explodir ali com ela tão fraca e débil. Mas Rosa não explodiu, em vez disso sorriu.

- Eu peço desculpa pelo meu comportamento anterior. Io ero, come dico?… Eu não gosto das namoradas do Signor Malfoy. Sembrato sempre a superficiale. Espere, elas sempre foram superficiais. Eu simplesmente tentava assustá-las, fazer a sua estadia o mais difícil possível para que fossem embora, geralmente falar das antigas namoradas era uma boa táctica. Mas com o tempo percebi que a Signora siete differente. É forte e decidida e arrependo-me de tê-la tratado com desdém. Finalmente o meu menino encontrou alguém que o merece e fico feliz pela sua gravidez.

- Ele não parece concordar.

- Porque diz isso? – Rosa sentou-se ao lado de Ginny na cama e acariciou-lhe os cabelos num gesto muito materno.

- Ele e a Pansy…

- Quella donna stupida! De todas, a Signora Pansy sempre foi a mais superficial, sempre teve aquele ar de que era a dona do mundo e nunca confiei nela. Sabia que só estava atrás do dinheiro dele. Mas não acredito que o Signor esteja envolvido com ela.

- Eu vi-os juntos. – Ginny murmurou. Viu Rosa respirar fundo e por momentos julgou ter visto pena nos olhos negros mas foi por uma fracção de segundo e julgou que fosse imaginação sua.

- Gli occhi possono ingannarli. Os olhos são enganadores, Signora. E quando se trata de enganar, ninguém engana melhor que a signora Pansy. – Rosa deu-lhe uma palmadinha na mão e saiu. Ginny queria poder acreditar nas palavras dela, queria acreditar que se tinha enganado no que tinha visto mas o seu coração teimava em sofrer.

**oOo**

Estava a anoitecer quando Ginny acordou. Demorou um pouco a despertar completamente, deixando-se ficar naquele estado semi-adormecido mais um pouco, gostando da sensação que aquilo lhe causava. Depois forçou-se a abrir os olhos e então deu-se conta do que a tinha acordado. Draco estava no quarto, de costas voltadas para ela a mexer no roupeiro.

- Quanto tempo estive a dormir? - ela perguntou depois de um longo bocejo.

- Desculpa, não te queria acordar mas precisava de algumas coisas. - ele disse.

Ela notou que a voz dele não estava firme como sempre, tinha uma nota de fraqueza que ela não gostou. Dava-lhe quase um ar vulnerável.

- Eu tinha que acordar mesmo. Vais sair? – ela perguntou reparando na mala aberta em cima do sofá junto à janela. Sentiu o seu coração apertar-se. Ela acabava de sair do hospital e ele já ia partir, provavelmente ter com Pansy. Teve vontade de levantar-se e dar-lhe uma bofetada mas estava demasiado fraca. Em vez disso esperou a resposta dele.

Qualquer sentimento de revolta ou raiva desmoronou-se quando ela viu os olhos dele. Estavam vermelhos como se ele tivesse estado a chorar, coisa que não havia acontecido porque ela conseguia ver as lágrimas não derramadas naqueles olhos cinzentos como as nuvens tempestuosas.

- Draco…? – ela murmurou novamente. Desta vez o seu coração apertava-se por outra razão. Era doloroso vê-lo tão… frágil.

- O Severus. Ele… teve outro ataque cardíaco e não resistiu. Tenho que ir para Roma tratar de tudo.

Ginny subentendeu "tudo" como: tratar da mulher do recém-falecido mas ficou calada. Aquele não era momento para o agredir. O seu melhor amigo havia falecido e ela acreditava que por mais frio e forte que Draco fosse, provavelmente tinha algum peso na consciência por ter traído Snape e agora tê-lo perdido. E sabia que era muito doloroso perder alguém querido.

- Os meus sentimentos. – ela disse incerta do que dizer. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e fechou a mala.

- Não penso demorar mais que um dia ou dois. No entanto, se precisares de alguma coisa não hesites em me chamar. O Snape é… era muito importante para mim mas… o nosso filho é tudo para mim.

E logo depois saiu do quarto deixando Ginny perplexa e com um turbilhão de sentimentos contraditórios. Sentia-se triste pela morte de Snape, mas com raiva porque assim Draco e Pansy tinham menos um entrave na relação. Sentia-se magoada com a dor que havia visto nos olhos de Draco mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia deixar de ter ciúmes por ele ter ido ter com Ela e a ter deixado ali. Não podia Pansy tratar de "tudo" sozinha?!

Levantou-se rapidamente, levada pelo caos que a consumia internamente e sentiu uma tontura. Respirou fundo e foi até ao lavabo lavar a cara. Depois desceu para encontrar Rosa e comer qualquer coisa.

- Non penso che è il caso. - Marco estava sentado na mesa da cozinha comendo uma maçã, enquanto Rosa começava a preparar o jantar.

- Spero che non. Realmente gradico il Signora Ginevra. È una donna molto intelligente e dolce. – Rosa respondeu .

- Accosento. Ma la verità è che quando il Signora Pansy ha lasciato il Signor Malfoy, il era orribile. Era molto dificult per lui. Credo che sia stata l'unica donna lui hás amati mai e lo ha lasciato per sposare il suo migliore amico. Era a duro affinchè lui si occupi di esso.

- Credo che gli dia una sensibilità della sicurezza, dopo tutto, è stata nella sua vita da quando erano bambini.

- Pensate che ora che il Signor Snape è guasto, ottengano insieme indietro?

- Penso possano ritenere tentati ma dubiti che. Allineare credo che ami il Signora Ginny.

- Bene, penso che stiano bene agli amanti, se non sono già. Non dubito che è con lei ora. Ho pena Signora Ginny, è una donna meravigliosa.

- Penso che tutto risolva il giusto senso.

- Allineare credete che non siano insieme?

- Onesto? Sto provando a convincermi che Draco ed Pansy non siano insieme ma la verità è esso sta ottenendo più duro e credere più duro.

**(N/A: a tradução da conversa de Marco e Rosa:**

_- Não penso que seja o caso. - Marco estava sentado na mesa da cozinha comendo uma maçã, enquanto Rosa começava a preparar o jantar._

_- Espero que não. Eu realmente gosto da Senhora Ginevra. É uma mulher muito esperta e doce. – Rosa respondeu._

_- Concordo. Mas a verdade é que quando a Senhora Pansy deixou o Senhor Malfoy, ele estava de rastos. Foi bastante difícil para ele. Acho que ela foi a única mulher que ele amou e ela deixou-o para casar com o seu melhor amigo. Foi muito difícil para ele lidar com essa situação._

_- Acho que ela lhe dava uma sensação de segurança, afinal, ela está na vida dele desde que eram crianças._

_- Achas que agora que o Senhor Snape morreu eles vão voltar a estar juntos?_

_- Julgo que se vão sentir tentados a isso mas acho que ele não vai conseguir fazê-lo. Acredito que ele goste da Senhora Ginny._

_-Bem, eu acho que eles se vão tornar amantes, se é que já não o são. Não tenho dúvidas que ele está com ela agora. Tenho pena da Senhora Ginny, ela é uma mulher maravilhosa._

_- Eu acho que tudo vai se resolver da melhor maneira._

_- Acreditas mesmo que eles não estão juntos?_

_- Sinceramente? Eu estou a tentar me convencer que o Draco e a Pansy não estão juntos mas a verdade é que é cada vez mais difícil acreditar nisso.)_

Ginny lidava com o italiano o suficiente para perceber alguma parte da conversa. Sentiu-se ainda pior. Uma coisa era saber que Draco e Pansy eram amantes, outra completamente diferente que Draco amava a morena. Afinal as palavras de Rosa naquela tarde não tinham sido verdadeiras, eram apenas para acalmar Ginny e proteger o Signor Malfoy. Sentiu-se estúpida por quase ter acreditado em Rosa quando ela dizia que era engano.

Ginny correu o mais depressa que pode até ao lavabo e vomitou. Depois sentou-se no chão e abraçou os joelhos enquanto sentia as lágrimas caírem. Estava tão farta daquela dor constante, dos ciúmes que a magoavam ainda mais, das incertezas que a destruíram.

"Só alguns meses, depois vais para Londres e para longe de tudo isto!" pensava aquilo várias vezes por dia para se convencer a aguentar por bem do seu filho.

oOo

Ginny estava deitada acordada pela segunda noite consecutiva. Não dormira nada depois de ouvir a conversa dos empregados, nem sequer conseguira comer direito. O dia de ontem tinha sido passado a descansar na cama, entre livros que não lhe ocupavam a cabeça. Na verdade não conseguira ler mais que 3 páginas.

Por isso, quando Draco entrou no quarto a meio da noite, tentando não fazer barulho e andando no escuro, Ginny surpreendeu-o ao acender a luz.

- Desculpa se te acordei. – ele repetiu as palavras da última vez que o tinha visto.

- Estava acordada. Não tenho conseguido dormir.

- Muitas dores?

Sim, mas não as que ele se referia.

- Algumas. Conseguiste resolver tudo?

- Sim. O funeral é amanhã. – a voz dele ainda tremia como da última vez.

- Eu… - queria dizer que gostaria de ir mas não se sentia capaz, não só porque ainda se sentia fraca mas porque seria incapaz de ver os dois amantes juntos chorando sobre a campa de um dos traídos naquela história toda. Era demasiado sórdido e também doloroso. Mas Draco interrompeu-a.

- Não espero que vás. Não é lugar para uma grávida, muito menos uma tão frágil como tu. Vou porque era o meu melhor amigo mas volto logo. Não penso te deixar sozinha nos próximos tempos. Não fui a Roma apenas tratar das coisas de Snape, fui também tratar das coisas do hotel para que eu possa trabalhar em casa.

Depois entrou no lavabo e quando saiu encontrou-a ainda sentada na cama esperando por ele. No entanto o louro não falou, deitou-se ao lado dela e encolheu-se de costas para ela. Ela nunca o vira tão perdido nem tão vulnerável. Sem conseguir se conter, tocou-lhe o ombro. Os músculos dele ficaram tensos debaixo do toque. Não se deixando intimidar e completamente comovida pela dor que se reflectia em cada poro do corpo dele, Ginny abraçou-o levemente. Ele virou-se para ela e apoiou a cabeça sobre a barriga dela e deixou-se dormir assim, agarrado a ela como se só a ruiva pudesse acalmar aquela dor que ele sentia. Ela sentiu as suas próprias lágrimas caírem enquanto acariciava os cabelos louros. Naquele momento quis acreditar que realmente só ela podia tirar a dor dele. Mas a imagem de Pansy fazendo o mesmo que ela estava a fazer atormentava-lhe. Tratou de afastá-la. Naquele momento não haviam amantes, naquele momento só havia ela e um marido demasiado triste para se manter forte e frio como sempre. Naquele momento a única coisa que Ginny queria era apagar aquela mágoa dos olhos e do corpo dele. Preferia o Draco seguro e indiferente. A dor dele magoava-a mais que a sua própria dor. Beijou-lhe a testa enquanto o observava a dormir. E foi assim que passou o resto da noite.

Ginny estava na cozinha, na tarde do dia seguinte, juntamente com Rosa que preparava o almoço quando ouviu alguém bater a porta da rua.

- A petulância daquela mulher! Como é que ela pode fazer isto no funeral do Snape. Já não chega tudo o que lhe fez em vida… - a voz de Narcisa Malfoy invadiu a casa. A mãe de Draco parecia completamente fora de si.

Ginny levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao salão de onde vinha a voz naquele momento mas sem saber ao certo porquê não conseguiu dar a perceber a sua presença e ficou atrás da porta ouvindo.

- Nem depois de morto se ela o respeita! E tu… - a voz de Narcisa tornou-se dura. – Eu esperava melhor de ti, Draco. O Snape foi como um pai para ti depois do Lucius morrer, além de ter sido o meu melhor amigo. Esperava que pelo menos o respeitasses depois de morrer já que andavas a dormir com a mulher dele quando ele ainda era vivo e débil no hospital.

- A mãe não sabe do que está a falar. Está demasiado alterada. Vou chamar a Rosa para…

- Eu não quero nada. Queria que o meu filho tivesse se portado á altura. E a Pansy! Como é que ela pôde? Toda a gente viu os olhares que ela te lançava e a maneira como se roçava em ti. Meu Deus. Que descaramento! Eu esperava mais descrição da vossa parte. Pelo menos no funeral dele. Se querem andar por aí a brincar de amantes, tudo bem, mas sejam discretos.

- Mãe! – Draco disse. O tom era autoritário e não dava espaço para argumentos. Narcisa calou-se de imediato.

- Se eu tivesse alguma coisa com a Pansy, não teria qualquer problema em admitir mas o facto é que eu não me envolvi com ela, não tive absolutamente nada com ela depois dela casar com o Severus.

- Então ela anda a dizer que dorme contigo pelo simples prazer de gozar com a cara do falecido marido? É isso, Draco? Talvez a tua mulher acredite nisso, mas eu não. Infelizmente está no teu sangue. Ou achas que eu não sabia cada vez que o teu pai e a Belatrix dormiam juntos?

- Eu não sou o meu pai! Eu não tenho nada com a Pansy, ela já nem trabalha para mim! Despedi-a. E acreditares em mim ou numa mulher tão obcecada por mim que ultrapassa o limite da sanidade é escolha tua, mas julguei que me tivesses melhor consideração. Agora se não te importas que ver como está a minha mulher e o meu futuro filho. A Rosa deve estar na cozinha a preparar o almoço. Porque não vais até lá e bebes um copo de água com açúcar?

Ginny aproveitou a deixa para voltar para a cozinha a correr e sentar-se no mesmo lugar. Rosa lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado mas nada disse. Parecia que toda a gente acreditava que Pansy e Draco eram amantes e no entanto ele não parava de negar. A cabeça da ruiva estava uma confusão. Será que Draco lhe fora realmente fiel? Será que ela estava a cometer um grande erro? Será que tinha interpretado mal o que acontecera no hotel? E como poderia responder a tudo isto?

Quando Narcisa entrou na cozinha, Ginny esboçou um sorriso e tratou de afastar todos os pensamentos da sua cabeça quando Narcisa começou a bombardeá-la com perguntas sobre o bebé e a fazer planos para comprar as roupas do futuro herdeiro dos Malfoy.

_**N/A: É um capítulo muito pequeno e não ficou nada como queria que ficasse mas é tudo o que consegui com tanta coisa na cabeça(os exames não estão a correr muito bem =S ) Tentarei que o próximo seja maior e melhor. Beijo**_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

AS SEMANAS SEGUINTES não podiam ser mais insuportáveis.

Ginny e Draco levantavam-se em silêncio, tomavam o pequeno-almoço sem quase trocar uma palavra. Viviam como dois desconhecidos, tentando serem civilizados um com o outro. Ás vezes Ginny apanhava-o olhando fixamente para ela, como se estivesse decidindo se devia dizer algo importante mas ele logo desviava o olhar e voltava ao que estava fazendo. Depois passava o dia no escritório a trabalhar e ela ficava andando pela casa como um fantasma.

No entanto, a relação dela com Rosa estava cada vez melhor. Haviam se tornada muito amigas e eram esses momentos com a mulher mais velha que faziam o seu dia valer a pena. Narcisa também aparecia frequentemente. Tomavam chá juntas, algumas vezes saíam para fazer compras e a ruiva até gostava da sogra. Mas a distância que se havia criado entre ela e Draco, o muro que havia crescido na relação dos dois criava um vazio dentro dela que nada podia preencher. Ela sabia que ela mesma tinha criado aquela barreira, ela tinha colocado cada tijolo daquela muralha que a afastava dele depois daquele maldito dia em que o vira com Pansy. Tinha o feito para se proteger, para tornar as coisas mais fáceis para quando tivesse que partir, mas então porque lhe custava tanto, porque magoava tanto não o poder abraçar ou o tocar, ou o beijar?

Naquele momento estava sentada na sala, passando os canais na TV para a frente sem sequer reparar no que estava a dar. Draco tinha saído logo depois do jantar, não lhe dissera onde ia, apenas dissera que precisava ir tratar de uns papéis. Sem vontade de continuar naquela tarefa sem rumo, desligou o aparelho e caminhou até á cozinha. Ao ouvir as vozes de Marco e Rosa foi percorrida por uma sensação de dejá vu. Falavam em italiano e ela sabia que só o faziam quando não queriam que ela percebesse o que diziam. Encostou-se á parede e espreitou pela porta entreaberta. Sentia-se uma espia dentro da sua própria casa. Nunca fora de escutar atrás das portas mas sentia que estavam todos conspirando contra ela. Sabia que era tudo na sua cabeça mas a sensação de traição que Draco havia despertado nela tornava-se cada vez maior.

- Pensate che sia con lei? – Marco perguntou.

- Smettereste di parlare della vita delle vostre sporgenze? Non so se è con lei e realmente non voglio scoprire. – Rosa respondeu num tom impaciente.

- È passato da me nel villaggio. Capo alla proprietà dello Snape.

- Bene, ci è molte case là, non solo Pansy in modo da arresto che pensa circa che Signor Malfoy sta facendo e lo aiuta a rimettere questo dove appartiene.

_(__Tradução:_

_-Achas que ele está com ela?_

_-Podes parar de comentar sobre a vida do teu patrão? Eu não sei ele está com ela nem quero descobrir._

_-Ele passou por mim na vila. Estava se dirigindo para a propriadade dos Snape._

_-Bem, existem muitas casas lá, não só a da Pansy por isso para de especular sobre o que o Signor Malfoy esta fazendo e ajuda-me a por isto no lugar.)_

Podia ser? Será que Draco tinha realmente ido ver Pansy?

Ginny foi percorrida por uma determinação indomável. Correu até a quarto, agarrou a chaves do Alfa Romeo preto de Draco de encaminhou-se para a garagem. A viagem até lá foi a mais longa de sempre. Ginny rezava para que estivesse enganada, para que Draco não estivesse lá, para que Marco estivesse errado. Cada minuto que passava era uma tortura na sua cabeça. Mas e se ele lá estivesse? E se todas as suas dúvidas fossem confirmadas naquela noite?

Com o coração aos saltos, reduziu a velocidade ao aproximar-se do portão da Propriedade Snape. Mas o seu coração parou quando reconheceu o Porsche cinzento do seu marido parado á porta da mansão.

Era o fim. Todas as dúvidas que tinham desmoronaram-se sobre a sua cabeça. Estava ali a resposta. Draco traíra-a e continuava a fazê-lo. O despedimento de Pansy tinha sido apenas uma fachada e por isso mesmo já nem podia alegar que estava ali em negócios. Ele e ela já não tinham nada a tratar.

Ficou ali sentada por vários minutos sem saber o que fazer, sem sequer saber se era capaz de se mexer. Mas não conseguia ficar ali a ver a evidência da traição de Draco. Sem sequer pensar, arrancou com toda a velocidade possível e não tirou o pé do acelerador até chegar ao portão de casa, quando travou bruscamente e quase bateu com a cabeça no volante. Saiu a correr e subiu até o quarto. Não queria ver ninguém, não queria saber de ninguém, só queria fugir dali e precisava fazê-lo naquele momento.

Tirou a mala de dentro do armário e começou a atirar com a sua roupa para cima da cama, desarrumou os sapatos da sapateira e tudo o resto e depois foi agarrando e atirando para dentro da mala. Logo percebeu que precisaria de mais uma mala.

"Pois levarei a do Draco. Depois devolvo!" pensou ela, agarrando na mala dele e atirando aberta para o chão.

-O que estás a fazer? – a voz de Draco era tanto surpreendida como autoritária.

-Estou a fazer as malas. Vou para Londres já hoje! Nem que tenha que andar até o meio da floresta e me desmaterializar lá!

-Tu não vais a lado nenhum. – ele disse seguramente.

-Vou sim e tu não me podes impedir. Não sou tua escrava e estou farta desta casa, da tua companhia e das tuas traições. Estou farta de sofrer por um homem que não me tem o menor respeito. Não quero chorar mais por ti… - a voz dela fraquejou e as lágrimas que queria evitar começaram a cair. Respirou fundo e quase gritava quando voltou a falar. – Não quero te amar, não quero me preocupar contigo. Não quero mais nada de ti e estou farta deste casamento falso. Vamos ter um filho e ponto final, é tudo o que teremos em comum a partir de agora.

-Porque raio vens com isto agora?

-E ele ainda tem a lata de perguntar porquê… - ela gritou lançando as mãos ao ar num gesto incrédulo e sarcástico como se estivesse falando para outra pessoa que não ele. – Eu vi-te na casa da Pansy hoje. Eu ainda pensei que o que aconteceu no hotel pudesse ter sido um engano, eu talvez tivesse visto mal e depois despediste-a e fiquei ainda com mais dúvidas. Quis falar contigo mas andamos tão… distantes. Só que hoje, eu vi-te! Estavas lá, com ela! E eu quase acreditei em ti!

-Ginny…

-CALA-TE! Não quero ouvir as tuas desculpas, só me farão ter mais raiva de ti e de mim mesma!

-Eu fui lá tratar de negócios!

-Não mintas, Draco! Estou farta de ver tudo com estes dois olhos que a terra há-de comer e mesmo assim ainda quase acreditar nas tuas desculpas. Pois acabou. Não quero viver constantemente com estas dúvidas.

-Como queiras. – ele disse e encolheu os ombros mas estava tudo menos calmo ou conformado. – Eu também estou farto de acreditares em tudo menos em mim. Ás vezes penso que tens medo de confiar em alguém, tens medo de ser feliz. Eu também me cansei de me explicar e tentar chegar a ti. Queres ir embora, força! Eu não te vou impedir, não vou correr mais atrás de ti, Ginny! Por muito que te ame, também tenho o meu limite.

E sem dizer mais nada, virou as costas e saiu do quarto. Ginny agarrou num sapato e atirou-o contra ele mesmo quando a porta se fechou atrás dele.

Todo o auto-controlo de Ginny perdeu-se. As lágrimas e os soluços tomaram conta dela e a raiva e a frustração eram demasiado intensas para serem acalmadas. Começou a atirar tudo o que via á frente até que a exaustão tomou conta de si. Correu até á casa de banho a tempo de vomitar.

De repente uma dor aguda atravessou-lhe o ventre. Todas as preocupações anteriores esfumaram-se em segundos. Tinha perdido a calma e tinha posto a vida do seu filho em risco. A dor começou a aumentar e tudo ficou desfocado á sua volta. Sentiu-se perder a força nas pernas enquanto a dor aumentava a cada minuto que passava. Tentou gritar mas a voz parecia não querer sair, como se tivesse algodão na boca. Começou a ver uma mancha vermelha enquanto continuava desesperadamente a tentar chamar Draco.

Quando estava a perder as esperanças, sentiu-se cercada de um calor e um odor familiar e tranquilizante e rendeu-se. Tudo se apagou.

oOo

Era demasiado brilhante, doía demasiado na vista, por isso Ginny fechou de novo os olhos. Sentia-se demasiado relaxada, demasiado leve, sem dúvida devido aos calmantes que lhe tinham administrado. Após alguns segundos atreveu-se a abrir de novo os olhos. A luz já não era tão incómoda.

Olhou em volta e por momentos pensou que estava sozinha até encontrar uma mancha de cabelo negro a olhar para a rua.

-Que diabo fazes aqui? – Ginny queria ter uma voz forte e determinada mas estava demasiado fraca para isso, então as suas palavras saíram apenas um murmúrio.

Pansy voltou-se para ela e tentou esboçar um sorriso mas fracassou.

-Eu não estou aqui para discutir contigo…

A ruiva respirou fundo e as ultimas memórias vieram todas á sua cabeça. O seu bebé? Será que desta vez tinha o perdido mesmo?

-Vieste aqui para ver a minha desgraça? Para rir da minha dor? Para teres prazer na minha perda?

-Nem eu sou assim tão cruel. – Pansy disse com uma expressão tão cansada que Ginny quase acreditou.

-Não vale a pena. Eu já não acredito nessa tua máscara de boazinha.

-Tens toda a razão mas eu sei admitir quando perdi. E eu já perdi esta guerra. Ontem á noite, antes de vires para o centro de saúde da vila, o Draco esteve na minha casa para eu assinar os papeis que me afastam dele definitivamente. Eram os últimos documentos do despedimento. Eu e ele discutimos… - Pansy fez uma pausa e virou-se para a janela de novo, virando as costas á ruiva mas Ginny conseguiu ainda ver uma lágrima na face da morena. – Ele pediu-me para desaparecer da vida dele, para nunca mais o procurar, disse que qualquer resto de amizade que tínhamos tinha desaparecido no dia do funeral do Snape. Disse que me queria fora da vida dele e da tua, que os meus joguinhos tinham acabado e que infelizmente tinham lhe custado a felicidade. Eu julguei que conseguia fazer o Draco feliz, que se te conseguisse afastar eu conseguiria fazê-lo esquecer-te mas… Ele prefere viver o resto da vida sozinho a estar com outra pessoa senão tu. – Pansy voltou-se novamente e Ginny viu a amargura na face perfeita de Pansy, toda a dor e todo o remorso. – Isto é a última coisa que posso fazer por ele antes de me ir embora. Dizer-te que foram tudo armadilhas e mentiras. Eu convenci o Snape que eu e o Draco éramos amantes, disse á Narcisa, espalhei boatos pela vila e aquele dia no hotel, foi planeado, eu vi-te entrares no hotel e sabia que vocês estavam mal e aproveitei-me da tua desconfiança. O Draco foi apanhado completamente desprevenido quando o beijei. Eu ouvi o elevador a subir e calculei o momento em que entrarias no quarto. Ele é completamente inocente neste história toda e eu aproveitei-me do facto de teres problemas de confiança, vi através de ti, apesar dessa tua máscara de segurança tens uma péssima confiança em ti mesma e por isso também tens dificuldade em confiar nos outros. Eu usei a tua insegurança em relação a ele contra ti.

-Porque me estás a dizer isto?

-Porque o amo e quero-o feliz e finalmente vi que ele só pode ser feliz contigo. – os soluços contidos de Pansy quase comoveram Ginny. – Percebi que prefiro ver o sorriso dele nos teus braços do que ter as lágrimas dele nos meus ombros. Não sejas estúpida Ginny, não o deixes, ele ama-te como nunca o vi amar ninguém e ele daria o mundo por ti.

-Pansy… - naquele momento, Ginny não odiava tanto aquela mulher, de algum modo percebia tudo o que ela tinha feito. Pansy tinha apenas seguido a frase "No amor e na guerra vale tudo" demasiado á risca.

-O que fazes aqui? – a voz fria de Draco assustou-as ás duas. – Julguei que já tinha deixado claro que te queria fora da minha vida e da vida da minha mulher.

-Draco… - Pansy tentou falar entre os soluços.

-Sai! De uma vez por todas desaparece. Já causaste demasiadas tristezas, Pansy. Já destruíste muita coisa na minha vida.

-Estou de saída. – Pansy disse recompondo-se tão rapidamente que nem parecia a mesma mulher. Ginny invejou-a por tamanha força de vontade. Queria a ruiva ser capaz de engolir as dores e puxar daquela maneira do seu orgulho para erguer o queixo e sair com dignidade. – Pensa no que te disse, Ginny. – Ela ainda disse quando já atravessava a porta mas nem olhou para trás. Foi a última vez que Ginny soube de Pansy Parkinson Snape.

-Como estás? – Draco perguntou, com um tom de voz completamente diferente, carregado de ternura e preocupação.

-Como se o meu mundo tivesse desabado… - Ginny disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Quando te encontrei, pensei que meu coração ia rebentar de tão preocupado que fiquei, senti-me impotente e demasiadamente humano, incapaz de fazer nada para te ajudar. – os olhos dele revelavam a veracidade das suas palavras.

-Ela veio pedir desculpa. – Ginny comentou, tentando não entrar por aquele caminho. Não queria falar do que acontecera ainda, ainda não tinha assimilado a realidade. – Disse que tinha ciúmes meus, que…

-Deveria odiar a Pansy, mas não o faço - admitiu Draco - Dá-me pena mas entendo os seus motivos. Entendo como os ciúmes podem te fazer cometer coisas estranhas. Como podem te fazer deixar de lado a razão para agir por impulsos. Até que te conheci nunca tinha estado ciumento em toda a minha vida. Era um sentimento que nunca tinha tido até que apareceste. Quando pensava em ti e no Marcus sentia uma raiva interior que nem sequer reconhecia. Aquele primeiro dia, quando estavas no meu quarto exigindo que trouxessem o teu vestido da lavandaria, a única coisa que sabia era que não podia te deixar partir. Faria algo para te deter, qualquer coisa para não te deixar fugir.

-Como pedir a alguém que sempre odiaste para casar contigo? -perguntou ela.

-Na minha mente já me imaginava casado contigo, conseguia imaginar-me dizer a todos que eras minha e minha apenas, e até sonhei que um dia me amasses. Foi tão estranho. Nunca tinha sequer sonhado em me casar, muito menos amar e no entanto, naquele dia passou-me tantas vezes pela cabeça. E a verdade é que apaixonei-me realmente por ti depois de casarmos.

-Prometemos não fazer nenhuma falsa declaração de amor -disse ela afastando a sua mão quando ele tentava segurá-la.

-Como pode ser uma declaração falsa se estou a falar de coração? Nunca fui tão sincero na minha vida, acho que nunca fui sincero com ninguém na minha vida sem ser tu. Talvez a minha mãe e Snape mas é diferente. Tinhas razão. Sabotei os teus planos de estudo, atrasei os do advogado, mas só porque não suportava a ideia de te perder. Não podia suportar ver-te partir antes de ter começado.

Ela ficou ali, alucinada pelas suas palavras. Aquele homem lhe estava dizendo o que ela precisava ouvir.

Draco Malfoy amava-a.

E deveria ter a ajudado a se sentir melhor, mas não o fez. A omissão de qualquer declaração de amor durante sua relação havia custado a vida do seu filho.

A esperança que tinha invadido momentaneamente o seu corpo se dispersou. Fechou os olhos e afastou a sua mão da dele.

O amor parecia uma compensação mínima em comparação com a perda que tinha sofrido. O momento que tinha andado a evitar chegara. Ela perdera o bebé, e no entanto o seu coração queria tanto aquela criança que quase ainda o podia sentir dentro de si.

Ele secou-lhe as lágrimas com o polegar e deu-lhe um beijo.

-Agora nos compreendemos um ao outro, isso é o que importa.

-Não, Draco -disse ela com voz rouca.

-Aprenderemos com isto, e avançaremos juntos. Pode ser que agora não o pareça, mas com o tempo verás que será melhor.

-Melhor! -disse ela abrindo os olhos de repente - Como podes dizer que será melhor? Como podes ignorar esta perda?

-A Pansy causou muitos danos, disse muitas mentiras. Se há algo que devemos fazer pelo bem dos três é esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. Devemos...

-O bem dos dois -corrigiu-o ela. Corrigir Draco estava na sua natureza, mas aquele comentário tão insensível fez com que lhe brotassem as lágrimas de novo.

-O bem dos três -repetiu Draco olhando-a nos olhos enquanto pousava uma mão pelo estômago dela, sobre a manta branca. Ao sentir a sua calidez e a sua força não notou a dor que tinha antecipado. Mas sim sentiu tranquilidade e segurança, relaxando os seus músculos imediatamente.

-É muito cedo, Draco -sussurrou ela - Muito cedo para fazer promessas que não podemos cumprir. Muito cedo para falar de bebés quando o que eu quero é este.

-E eu também.

Ainda tinha a mão sobre seu estômago e, ao vê-lo sorrir, o ritmo de seu coração acelerou-se no monitor. No seu interior a esperança renasceu abrindo as suas asas enquanto Draco falava.

-O que julgas que se passou, Gin?

-Eu perdi o bebé?!

-Tiveste apenas mais uma complicação, e vais para o hospital em Roma amanhã para seres internada, ficarás sobre observação algumas semanas mas conseguiram salvar o bebé. Estão é preocupados contigo, perdeste muito sangue e estás fraca. Estão com medo que não aguentes o parto… - a voz dele tremeu perante tal possibilidade

-Eu aguento tudo por ele e por ti - disse Ginny enquanto olhava para o homem que a amava. Ela morreria se tivesse que ser por aquela criança.

_**N/A: Bem, finalmente tudo esclarecido. Temo que este seja o penúltimo capítulo, não estava a planear terminar a fic tão cedo mas a verdade é que já não tenho por onde me encaminhar. Eu costumava responder ás reviews mas foi um hábito que perdi por falta de tempo, embora leia todas elas. Peço desculpa por esta minha falha , eu até gostaria de responder até ás mais pequenas, enfim… Mas quero deixar um grande OBRIGADA á minha beta Jane Alves(desculpa ter postado este sem o betares mas não sei quando voltarei á net) e a todos os que acompanharam a fic , pois foram o combustível que precisei para escrevê-la, foram a força que precisei e a inspiração que me faltou, por isso ela é mais vossa que minha. Bem estou a ficar sentimental, mas é que gosto muito de todos vocês :)**__**, beijo e não esqueçam de me dizer que acharam do capítulo.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

ELA NÃO PODIA MORRER! Não agora depois de tudo o que haviam passado, agora que encontraram a felicidade ela não podia simplesmente ser arrancada da sua vida.

Era o que pensava Draco constantemente enquanto andava de um lado para outro no corredor de St. Mungo's.

Ele não devia ter concordado com aquela ideia absurda, mas quem conseguia dizer não a Ginny quando ela metia uma ideia na cabeça. E desde que finalmente tinham se entendido ela meteu na cabeça que queria ter a criança em Londres. Draco, sabendo que ela estava fraca nem tentou dissuadi-la. Além disso a hipótese de perdê-la era demasiado grande e demasiado aterradora para ele conseguir negar-lhe seja o que fosse, tinha que a fazer o mais feliz possível, podiam ser os últimos dias dela. Esse pensamento pô-lo ainda mais desesperado. O seu passo acelerou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo pela milésima vez.

E porque diabo ninguém lhe dava notícias? E onde estavam os pais dela? Já lá deviam estar! Maldição! Nunca deviam ter vindo para Londres. Qualquer meio de transporte possível muggle ou feiticeiro era arriscado para Ginny. Mas mesmo assim, apanharam o avião e ainda nem tinham aterrado, já Ginny entrara em trabalho de parto. Sem pensar demasiado nos riscos e consequências, Draco aparatou em St Mungo's, julgou que os feiticeiros teriam melhores meios para salvar a mulher que amava mas…

-Seu irresponsável! – uma voz furiosa disse do outro lado do corredor. Draco olhou para a mulher de cabelos ruivos com cara de quem estava capaz de o matar e o homem com cara de preocupação atrás dela.

Molly Weasley atravessou o corredor com passos decididos e parou em frente dele com uma expressão mortífera.

-Já não bastou teres arruinado o meu marido, roubado a nossa filha, tê-la feito sofrer tanto tempo agora queres matá-la também?

Artur Weasley correu para acompanhar a mulher.

-Calma, Molly. A culpa não é do Sr. Malfoy. – disse o homem calmamente, colocando as mãos nos ombros da esposa.

-Desde que ele entrou na nossa vida que só causou desgraça. É igualzinho ao pai!

-Sr. Malfoy, desculpe a minha esposa, ela está demasiado nervosa… - Molly lançou um olhar gelado ao marido. – Molly, estás a ser injusta e sabes disso. O Sr. Malfoy não tem culpa nem da minha ruína, nem do que Ginny está a passar agora.

A mulher ruiva suspirou e perdeu toda a fúria, dando lugar a uma expressão agoniada e derrotada.

-Eu sei mas… - as lágrimas começaram a cair pelo rosto dela. – é a minha filha que está lá dentro e eu…

-Tudo bem, Sra. Weasley, eu percebo que precise deitar as culpas em alguém e talvez eu mereça. Quando a Ginny insistiu em vir para Londres, eu devia ter dito que não…

-Acredita no que está a dizer Sr. Malfoy? – Artur perguntou.

-Chame-me Draco por favor.

-Muito bem, Draco. Mas a culpa não é tua. Ambos sabemos que quando Ginny mete uma ideia na cabeça ninguém a tira. Mesmo que tivesses dito que não mil vezes, ela tinha insistido mil e uma vezes para finalmente concordares.

Draco suspirou, sabendo que o sogro tinha razão e desabou sobre a cadeira.

-Alguma novidade? – Molly perguntou num fio de voz.

-Não. Estão há duas horas lá dentro e ainda não me disseram nada. Tive que me segurar várias vezes para não invadir a enfermaria.

E sentaram-se os três, em silêncio, cada uma rezando para que tanto Ginny e o bebé estivessem bem.

Mais uma hora passou sem notícia alguma, até que um medibruxo baixo e forte disse:

-Sr. Malfoy?

-Sou eu! – Draco disse levantando-se imediatamente. – Como está ela e o bebé? O que aconteceu? Porque raios demoraram tanto tempo? Porque não enviaram alguém para dar notícias?

-Eu percebo a sua preocupação mas precisávamos de todos os membros desta ala para tratar da sua esposa e do seu filho. Era uma situação deveras complicada…

-E como estão eles? – Molly perguntou.

-O bebé está bem. É um menino muito saudável embora tenha ainda um peso ligeiramente baixo. No entanto, a sua esposa…

Draco não ouviu mais nada. Foi como se os sons do mundo tivessem desaparecido. Viu todos os momentos que passou com Ginny correrem na sua cabeça, cada sorriso, cada lágrima, cada toque, cada beijo… e sentiu o seu coração apertar-se. Se perdera Ginny ele morria ali com ela.

_**Três anos depois**_

Draco sentia a falta dela.

Sentado na secretária com o copo de firewhisky na mão, sentia como se o seu mundo estivesse vazio, era como se lhe faltasse metade do corpo, metade do coração. E sabia que essa metade estava ausente há já três longos…

-Pai! – uma criança entrou correndo pelo escritório, interrompendo os seus pensamentos. O menino louro trazia nas mãos uma vassoura de brincar. – Vem brincar com eu. A Jade não gosta de voar!

Draco riu. Jade Maddock era a ama do seu filho, Leon. Era uma senhora de idade já, muito amável mas também autoritária e severa quando necessário e Leon gostava muito dela mas a idade limitava a senhora nas brincadeiras com a criança.

-Leon, estou a trabalhar agora, mas logo que acabe, juro que vou brincar contigo.

A criança fez uma cara de desapontamento mas não disse mais nada e saiu de cabeça baixa.

-Desculpe, Sr. Malfoy. Foi só virar as costas e esta pestezinha fugiu de mim. – Jade disse da porta.

-Não faz mal, Sra. Maddock.

-Vou deixá-lo trabalhar. – e dito isto, fechou a porta.

Mas Draco não conseguiu voltar a trabalhar. O sol começava a se por atrás das montanhas. O louro levantou-se e foi até á janela. O céu e as nuvens adquiriam um tom avermelhado, o tom do cabelo de Ginny. A ausência dela causava-lhe um aperto no coração que ele nunca julgou ser capaz de sentir. A vida não tinha sentido sem o riso dela. A saudade que sentia era uma dor quase física. Precisava sentir novamente o cheiro do cabelo dela, a suavidade da sua pele, o sabor do seu beijo… tornava-se cada vez mais difícil aguentar mais um dia sem ela.

Nessa noite, como em todas as outras, sonhou com ela. Beijavam-se deitados na areia de uma praia solitária, ela gargalhou enquanto ele lhe mordiscava o pescoço, depois desceu até á linha onde começava o peito dela e sugou levemente enquanto desapertava a parte superior do biquíni…

Abriu os olhos de repente. Por momentos ficou sem perceber o que o acordara, mas os seus olhos acabaram se adaptando ao escuro e viu o paraíso:

-Ginny?! – disse com voz rouca, sem acreditar. Estaria sonhando?

-E eu a julgar que mal chegasse tu ias me agarrar e fazer amor comigo? – ela disse com voz jocosa.

-Mas tu… - ele balbuciou. Ela sorriu e mesmo na escuridão, era a mais bela visão que ele podia ter. Sem tentar perceber o que estava a acontecer ele agarrou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para a cama e rebolando colocou-se por cima dela e beijou-a como se fosse um homem que havia caminhado pelo deserto e ela fosse um oásis. Por Merlin, ela era um oásis! E ele estava sedento.

-Tenho que desaparecer mais vezes! – ela brincou, com a respiração ofegante depois de ele afastar-se dela.

-Nem penses! Foi uma tortura!

-Foram só três meses!

-Para mim foram cem anos. – ele disse antes de beijá-la apaixonadamente de novo, desta vez mais suavemente, com sensualidade.

-E eu sou o príncipe que veio acordar a bela adormecida? – ela disse afastando-se dele, só para o provocar.

Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso maroto e nem respondeu. Limitou-se a olhar para ela, enquanto acariciava o pescoço dela, os braços, as ancas, as coxas…

Ele sentiu ela estremecer de desejo sob o seu toque e beijou-lhe o pescoço enquanto continuava a acaricia-la, não deixando escapar um único centímetro. A ruiva gemeu baixinho quando ele acariciou-lhe o seio mesmo sobre a roupa e se agarrou aos ombros dele como que para se ancorar a alguma coisa depois de simplesmente perder-se naquele doce tormento.

Draco abriu a blusa dela lentamente, cobrindo com beijos cada pedacinho de pele que era revelada. Desapertou o soutien e a saia. Depois de se ver livre de todos os obstáculos, observou-a nua, iluminada apenas pelo suave luar que entrava pela janela. Aquela sim era uma imagem perfeita, uma visão digna de ser imaculada num quadro para toda a eternidade, a perfeição, a beleza, a pureza e a sensualidade numa única pessoa.

Como se precisasse senti-la para ter a certeza que era real o que via, beijou-a, arrebatando-lhe a alma do corpo. Depois, beijou-a pescoço abaixo, passando pelo peito.

Quando os lábios a tocaram em um dos seios, a ruiva gemeu. Draco intensificou as carícias. Excitada, o corpo de Ginny se arqueou.

-Ainda não, princesa... – sussurrou o louro no ouvido dela, mordendo de seguida o lóbulo da orelha.

O que se seguiu foi uma calma sedução que se transformou em pura necessidade. Como ela sentira saudades daquele toque, daquele beijo, daquele odor, daquela pele… E, depois, Ginny parou de pensar e deixou-se levar pelo êxtase de fazer amor com Draco.

Perdida no brilho dos olhos dele, a ruiva seguiu-o até a beira da paixão. Finalmente, o louro acomodou-se àquele corpo feminino. Ao sentir-se invadida, tomada por algo maior do que si mesma, Ginny conteve a respiração. Devagar, a cada impulso daquele corpo másculo, o desejo dentro dela crescia, elevando-a a uma dimensão que só alcançava quando estava nos braços do homem que amava.

Ginny segurou-se, apertando os ombros de Draco, as unhas cravadas na pele dele.

Draco manteve o ritmo enlouquecedor até que ela gritou e agarrou-se a ele, cada músculo do corpo respondendo ás carícias daquele homem numa tentativa apaixonada de ele continuar dentro dela.

O ritmo acelerou. O rosto de Draco endureceu e os olhos brilharam com intensidade. O desejo de Ginny igualou-se ao do louro. Ondas agitavam se rumo ao êxtase, numa agonia de prazer. A ruiva gritou o nome dele e caiu numa sensação sublime.

A mesma sensação de plenitude tomou Draco. A ruiva forçou-se a ficar de olhos abertos e viu quando o louro também alcançou o clímax.

Relaxando, ela deixou-se envolver na paz da plenitude, com o peso daquele corpo masculino em cima do dela.

Quando ele saiu de cima da ruiva, Ginny protestou.

— Sou muito pesado. — brincou Draco.

— Não és. Deixa-me sentir-te. Senti tanto a tua falta. – ela fez beicinho.

O louro riu silenciosamente, mas deitou-se de costas. Ginny não teve tempo de sentir falta do contacto. Um dos braços a aproximou do corpo dele, segurando-a de forma que a cabeça da ruiva repousasse no ombro de Draco.

-Eu também senti a tua falta. E julguei que tivesse que esperar mais dois meses para te ver. Já estava a ficar maluco.

-Consegui terminar o estágio. Foi difícil, tive que fazer horas extra mas valeu a pena.

-E não tens que voltar?

-Não sei. Tenho que fazer ainda alguns exames sobre feitiçaria chinesa para terminar o curso de Medibruxa.

-Eu sei…

-Se não tivesse tanto tempo no hospital a recuperar-me do parto e depois não tivesse tirado mais dois anos para cuidar do Leon, teria acabado o curso…

-Preferias já ter acabado?

-Não! Não me importei de ter interrompido os estudos para ver o meu filho crescer mas agora preciso terminar.

-Tu não precisas trabalhar…

-Não vamos ter esta discussão de novo, pois não?! Acabei de chegar, vamos simplesmente ficar assim, abraçados, sem discussões…

-Só abraçados? – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Não sei Sr. Malfoy. Que mais tem em mente? – ela disse, colocando-se sobre ele e beijando o pescoço dele lentamente.

-Oh, é exactamente isso que eu tenho em mente…

Draco acordou no dia seguinte com uma sensação de calma que fazia muito tempo não sentia, por isso deixou-se ficar na cama de olhos fechados. O som do gargalhadas no andar inferior abrir finalmente os olhos. As duas pessoas que mais amava estavam de novo consigo. Ainda se lembrava do momento em que julgou que Ginny iria morrer, logo depois de Leon nascer. Tinham sido os dois meses mais difíceis da sua vida, ficar a vê-la pálida e inconsciente, deitada numa cama em St. Mungo's. Ficou lá dia e noite, agarrado á mão dela, implorando para que ela se recuperasse. Os medibruxos não pareciam acreditar que ela recuperasse mas ele não podia desistir. Ginny era a sua vida e não podia perdê-la. Então ficou ali com ela, sentado dia e noite, agarrado aos mãos dela implorando que ela agarrasse a vida com a mesma força.

E quando estava quase a perder a esperança, ela abrira os olhos. Estava ainda muito fraca mas estava viva e consciente. Após o que parecera uma eternidade, ele ouvira de novo a voz dela.

-Vais ficar na cama o dia inteiro? – Ginny perguntou.

-Se me fizeres companhia sei de muitas coisas para fazer na cama o dia inteiro. – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-Não podes, papá! – Leon entrou a correr no quarto e jogou-se para cima da cama. – Temos que ir a casa do vovô. Ele disse que me ia ensinar a jogar Xadrez. Ele disse que não pode ser tu a me ensinares porque perdes sempre com ele…

-O teu pai está a manchar a minha imagem perante o meu próprio filho. – Draco brincou para Ginny.

-Alguém tem que chamar o teu filho para a realidade e dizer-lhe que não és perfeito. Porque eu certamente não consigo fazer isso.

-Ai achas que eu sou perfeito?

-És um mar de humildade. Mas não, simplesmente sou incapaz de destruir as ilusões do meu filho.

-Vamos. Vamos! – Leon começou a saltar em cima da cama e Draco finalmente levantou-se. – A vovó Narcisa já está em casa da vovó Molly.

Passaram o resto do dia em casa dos Weasley e, ao olhar para a sua família toda junta, Draco nunca se sentiu tão feliz.

FIM

_**N/A: Peço desculpa pela demora mas têm sido umas semanas de loucos. Enfim, finalmente acabei a fic e consegui postá-la. Espero que gostem do final. Beijão e obrigada a todos os que acompanharam a fic. **_


End file.
